Princesas
by cw151
Summary: Auf einer Schiffsreise von Schottland nach Spanien treffen sich verschiedenen Personen, was ziemlich interessant wird..... *g*
1. Default Chapter

So, hier ist sie also: Princesas. Im Grunde geht's gar nicht mehr um Roswell, weil alle Namen geändert wurden und das ganze vor etwa 150 Jahren spielt. Und zwar nicht in Roswell und auch nicht in Amerika, sondern Edinburgh und Spanien. Die Leute haben auch keine Alienkräfte mehr. Bitte reviewt ordentlich, damit ich weiß, was ich noch besser machen kann! Danke! ***g***

__

_Princesas_

**_1.Opening_**

  
Der raue Wind zerrte und riss wild an ihren Kleidern und Haaren. Lady Elizabeth fasste sich mit einer Hand an den großen Hut, der trotz der Hutbänder wegzufliegen drohte. Mit der anderen Hand klammerte sie sich fest an die Reeling, wobei ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Tränen sammelten sich hinter ihren Augenlidern. Ob sie vom Wind oder von ihren düsteren Gedanken kamen, konnte sie nicht sagen. Hier stand sie nun, an Deck der ersten Klasse des Schiffes „Reina del Atlántico", das sie nach Huelva bringen sollte. Ihre Schwester María trat neben sie.

„Was gibt es denn da drüben zu sehen? Hm, nichts außer Wasser! Du solltest lieber nicht ständig zum Horizont starren, sondern auf den Kai! Eben sind zwei gutaussehende junge Männer die Gangway zur ersten Klasse hochgegangen!", sagte sie auf ihre unbekümmerte Art.

Doch das täuschte, denn sie seufzte jetzt tief. Elizabeth gab keine Antwort. Marías Gesicht wurde finster.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass unsere eigenen Eltern uns DAS antun! Nonnenkloster in Sevilla, nur weil wir nicht jeden adeligen Sack heiraten wollen, denn sie anschleppen! Kloster! Soweit kommt es noch!" Sie senkte ihre Stimme. „Dir ist schon klar, dass wir unbedingt abhauen müssen???"

Elizabeth gab immer noch keine Antwort. Sie schluckte.

„Du weißt, dass das unmöglich ist!" Sie räusperte sich, die Tränen standen ihr jetzt in den Augen. „Sie haben fast die gesamte Burgwache mitgenommen, um zu verhindern, dass wir entwischen!", flüsterte sie heiser.

„ `Es tut mir ja wirklich leid für euch, aber wir müssen nun mal auch auf unseren Ruf achten! Die besten Partien des englischen Hochadels wollten euch heiraten, aber ihr habt alle abgelehnt! Wir wollen nur euer Bestes!`", äffte sie ihre Mutter nach.

María nickte grimmig. „Wir wollen doch auch nur unser Bestes! Das ist doch auch der Grund dafür, weshalb wir diese Adeligen vergrault haben, indem wir sie fertig gemacht haben oder indem wir uns schlecht benommen haben! Wieso wollen die nicht verstehen, dass wir den Rest unseres Lebens nicht mit irgendwelchen fetten, unterbemittelten, versnobten, ekelhaften, schleimigen, verblödeten Machos verbringen wollen, die nur an Essen, Sex und Spaß denken? Typen, die nur eine Frau wollen, die dumm, gut im Bett, gutaussehend und ansonsten auf keinen Fall selbstdenkend ist? Ah!"

Sie stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf. „Wir sollten ja froh sein, weil wir immer schon mal nach Spanien wollten, aber so..." Sie lachte verbittert auf.

Liz biss sich auf die Lippe. „Und diesmal konnten auch Kyle und Alex nichts ausrichten, obwohl sie unsere Cousins und Vaters Lieblingsneffen sind! Wenigstens dürfen die beiden uns zur seelischen Unterstützung begleiten!"

Sie machte eine Pause.

„Manchmal wünschte ich, ich wäre ein Mann! Dann dürfte ich mein Leben selbst bestimmen, dürfte bestimmen, wen ich heirate, dürfte ohne Damensattel reiten, ohne Begleitung spazieren gehen, dürfte mich offen unterhalten, obwohl ich erst 17 bin..."

Sie machte eine erneute Pause.

„Aber nein, ich bin ja ein Mädchen und, noch dazu eine Prinzessin von Edinburgh, also darf ich das alles auf keinen Fall, denn ich muss ja auf die Etikette achten und nach ihnen handeln! Wahrscheinlich ist es besser, ins Kloster zu gehen."

Sie schnaubte wütend. Immer noch hatte sie Tränen in den Augen und ihr versagte fast die Stimme. Sie starrte weiterhin auf den Sonnenuntergang am Horizont. María wiegte mit dem Kopf.

„Vielleicht hast du ja Recht..."

Ihre Zofe Leandra erschien hinter ihnen.

„Ladies,", sagte sie zögernd. Die beiden Ladies taten ihr leid. Sie waren so intelligent, klug, selbstbewusst und so hübsch. Sie konnten fließend Französisch, Spanisch und natürlich Englisch, außerdem Latein und Griechisch. Ihre spanische Mutter hatte ihnen schon früh Spanisch beigebracht. Nun gaben die beiden ihre Sprachkenntnisse auch an Leandra weiter, und das mit großem Erfolg. Seit die Mutter der beiden Ladies gestorben war und die beiden eine Stiefmutter bekommen hatten, sprachen sie mehr denn je Spanisch. Sie gehörten einfach nicht ins Kloster!

„Ladies!", wiederholte sie. „Sir Kyle und Sir Alexander lassen Ihnen mitteilen, dass sie jetzt mit der Gepäckverteilung fertig sind und Sie ihre Suiten jetzt beziehen können. Das Schiff legt gleich ab und in einer Stunde gibt es Dinner. Ihre Mutter hat angeordnet, dass Sie sich vorher noch umziehen sollen!"

Liz und María nickten und lächelten. Liz wischte sich schnell die Tränen aus den Augen. Sie mochte die ruhige und kluge Leandra. Vor zwei Jahren, mit 15 war sie eingestellt worden und sie und María verstanden sich auf Anhieb sehr gut mit ihr. Leandra hatte ihnen auch oft geholfen, wenn sie mal wieder etwas ausheckten, besonders was die Verehrer betraf. Leandra bemühte sich, ihnen das Leben trotz der vielen Einschränkungen doch noch so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten. Sie folgten ihr in ihre geräumige Suite. Sie besaß neben einem großen Schlafzimmer mit einem Doppelbett noch ein Wohnzimmer, ein Bad, ein Empfangszimmer und ein Ankleidezimmer.

„Wie lange, hast du gesagt, dauert es von Edinburgh bis nach Huelva?", fragte María Liz während sie aus ihren Kleidern schlüpften.

„Na ja, wenn wir in keinen Sturm geraten und sonst alles glatt läuft, ca. vier Wochen.", bekam María zur Antwort.

„So lange?", María runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, denn wir legen noch in einigen Häfen an!", erklärte Liz.       
  
*******************************************************************************

  
Zur gleichen Zeit, in einer der benachbarten Suiten:

„Nein, das muss doch da hin! Achtung, in der Kiste sind zerbrechliche Sachen!"

Princesa Isabelle ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen, um gleich darauf wieder aufzuspringen, um weitere Anweisungen zu geben.

„Ja, genau, das darüber..."

Es klopfte an der Suitetür.

„Carlota, öffne bitte!", befahl Isabelle ihrer Zofe.

Kurz darauf führte diese Isabelles Brüder Maximillano und Miguel herein.

„Da seid ihr ja!" Isabelle schien erleichtert. „Es wurden jede Menge eurer Koffer bei mir abgegeben. Einer von Mutter ist auch dabei. Könnt ihr bitte veranlassen, dass die in eure Suite gebracht werden?"

Maximillano nickte. „Natürlich! Entschuldige, dass wir erst jetzt hierher gekommen sind, aber wir haben uns noch das Schiff angeschaut!"

„Ja, genau. Wir waren auf der Kommandobrücke, und wir wollten noch runter zur dritten Klasse gehen, aber das war leider nicht erlaubt. Wirklich schade, ich hätte gerne einmal diese Dampfmaschine gesehen, mit der das Schiff ausgerüstet ist! Man muss sich mal überlegen, dieses Schiff ist mit der schnellsten Dampfmaschine ausgestattet, die derzeit existiert! Die ist wirklich hochmodern!", erklärte Miguel begeistert.

Isabelle zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ihr wolltet zur dritten Klasse? Oh nein, das dürft ihr nicht noch mal versuchen. Was wollt ihr denn da? Und jetzt solltet ihr euch zum Essen umziehen ihr habt noch eine Stunde! Oder wollt ihr in Reisekleidung zu Tisch erscheinen?"

Maximillano nickte und fragte: „Welches sind unsere Koffer? Ich dachte, dies seien alle deine!"

Isabelle sah ihn an, als sei er nicht ganz bei Trost.

„Wie, du hast gedacht ich hätte 30 Koffer dabei? So ein Unsinn, ich habe nur 25 dabei, das reicht doch völlig!"

Miguel verkniff sich ein Grinsen. „Wenn du meinst....."

Isabelle zog es vor, ihn zu ignorieren und sagte stattdessen: „Wir müssen alleine essen, weil Mutter Migräne hat! Ihr ist das Wetter hier in Schottland viel zu kalt! Holt ihr mich dann bitte zum Essen ab?"

„Wie Sie wünschen, Doña Isabelle.", kam es von Miguel mit einem ironischen Grinsen.

„Idiota!", murmelte Isabelle und drehte sich um und ging in ihr Ankleidezimmer.


	2. First Meeting

**2. First Meeting**

  
„Aahh, nicht so fest!"

Liz verzog das Gesicht und keuchte. „Das tut ja weh!"

Doch die Zofe, die ihr Korsett schnürte hatte kein Erbarmen. María fummelte ebenfalls an ihrem Korsett rum, um es wieder lockerer zu machen, was ihr auch gelang. Zufrieden zog sie sich ihr Kleid über. Plötzlich stand ihre Mutter zwischen ihr und Liz im Ankleidezimmer.

„Kommt jetzt! Und vor allem: Benehmt euch!"

María verdrehte die Augen. In der Öffentlichkeit oder in der Gesellschaft benahmen sie und Liz sich NIE schlecht, das machten sie erst, wenn sie mit den Typen alleine waren, die sie vergraulen wollten. Vor allem María war darin Meister, sich in der Gesellschaft anderer wie ein Unschuldslamm zu benehmen, im stillen Kämmerlein jedoch sich gegenüber den Verehrern wie eine Furie aufzuführen, rumzutoben, zu fluchen und den Typen zu beleidigen, den ihre Eltern angeschleppt hatten. Das hatte sie nicht zuletzt dem feurigen Temperament ihrer spanischen Mutter zu verdanken. Liz lächelte ihre Stiefmutter scheinheilig an, um sie noch mehr zu provozieren. Es war so etwas wie ein Machtkampf, den sie bei jeder Gelegenheit austrugen.

„Keine Angst, wir benehmen uns schon. Das sind wir unserem Ruf doch schuldig, oder?", säuselte sie zuckersüß.

„Das will ich auch für euch hoffen!", sagte ihre Mutter barsch. „Und jetzt kommt!"

Sie traten auf den Gang hinaus, wo Kyle, Alex und ihr Vater schon warteten. Kyle und Alex zwinkerten ihnen hinter dem Rücken der Eltern zu und grinsten. Ihre eigenen Eltern waren vor zwei Jahren gestorben und seitdem lebten sie bei der Familie ihres Onkels Eduard Socksley, Lord von Edinburgh. Sie waren schon mit ihren Cousinen aufgewachsen und fühlten sich für die beiden Zwillingsschwestern so verantwortlich wie große Brüder. Alex schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Liz und María waren äußerlich so unterschiedlich, Liz klein und dunkelhaarig, María groß und blond, genau wie ihr Wesen. María war aufgeweckt und quirlig, Liz war ruhig und in sich gekehrt. Und doch waren sie beide fast immer einer Meinung, und, natürlich, waren die beiden wirklich schön. Hier konnte man nicht mehr von Hübsch-Sein oder von gutaussehend reden. Das merkte man vor allem an Situationen wie dieser: Gerade durchquerten sie die große Halle auf dem Weg zum Speisesaal, und fast jedes männliches Wesen drehte seinen Kopf nach ihnen um.

Er und Kyle nahmen Liz und María in die Mitte und lenkten sie zu dem Tisch, der ihnen vom Kellner zugewiesen wurde. Dort saßen bereits ein älteres Ehepaar und anscheinend drei Geschwister in ihrem Alter. Die zwei Brüder, ein dunkelhaariger mit schokoladenbraunen Augen und ein braunblonder mit ebenfalls braunen Augen hatten ihre Schwester in die Mitte genommen. Während sich die drei Männer am Tisch unterhielten, sagte das Mädchen nichts und starrte gelangweilt auf ihr Besteck. Alle hoben den Kopf, als sich die Gruppe der „Neuen" dem Tisch näherte. Die drei Männer standen auf.

„Das sind die gutaussehenden Typen von der Gangway, von denen ich dir erzählt habe!", zischte María Liz zu und setzte sofort ein bezauberndes Lächeln auf.

Ihr Vater begann zu sprechen: „Guten Abend, Ladies und Gentlemen! Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen und mit Ihnen speisen zu dürfen! Mein Name ist Eduard Socksley, Lord von Edinburgh."

Er gab einem nach dem anderen die Hand. Liz musterte die beiden Männer „Von der Gangway" mit großem Interesse. Natürlich nicht so, dass sie es merkten. Sie hatte schon früh gelernt, unter halb geöffneten Lidern umherzusehen, ohne ihre Augen ganz zu öffnen. Der Dunkelhaarige war genau ihr Typ. Er hatte etwas an sich, was Liz fesselte.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Mister! Mein Name ist James Olsden, und dies ist meine Gattin Kathleens." stellte sich nun der ältere Herr vor.

Der Dunkelhaarige der zwei Brüder lächelte und verbeugte sich leicht.

„Guten Abend, Myladies und Gentlemen! Ich bin Maximillano Evanez, und dies sind meine Schwester Isabelle und mein Bruder Miguel!"

Dass sie die Kinder des Príncipe de Cataluña ( Fürst von Katalonien/Spanien) waren, verschwieg er fürs erste, denn er hasste es, nur aufgrund seines Titels respektiert und angesehen zu werden.

Liz bemerkte einen wohlklingenden spanischen Akzent in seinem Englisch. Maximillano... das war ein wirklich schöner Name! Anscheinend waren er und seine Geschwister richtige Spanier. Sie sah ihn an. In dem Moment begegnete sein Blick ihrem, und Liz hatte das Gefühl, als führe ein Schock durch ihren Körper. Er hatte so hübsche, dunkle Augen. Sie lächelte unwillkürlich und senkte dann jedoch schnell ihren Blick. In ihrem Magen schienen lauter Schmetterlinge zu flattern. Sie war sich sicher, jetzt nichts essen zu können, ohne sich übergeben zu müssen. Die Stimme ihres Vaters klang von weit her als er seine Familie vorstellte. Sie riss sie schließlich aus ihrem Gedankenwirbel.

„.....und das sind meine Töchter Elizabeth und María!"

Liz konnte nur noch auf den Tisch starren, als sie zwischen Kyle und María saß. Sie war wie benommen. Was war das bloß für ein Gefühl? So etwas hatte sie noch nie empfunden. Er war doch nur ein Mann wie jeder andere! Alle Männer waren gleich: Sie wollten dumme Gänse zu Ehefrau, die nicht selbst dachten und sich nur für Mode und Klatsch interessierten. Und sie mussten natürlich gut aussehen! Nein, korrigierte sie sich selber, alle Männer, dich ich BISHER kennengelernt habe, waren so. Dieser Mann war anders, das spürte sie. Wieso er es war, konnte sie nicht sagen, er hatte irgendetwas an sich.....

Sie sah auf ihr Spiegelbild auf ihrem Teller. Plötzlich räusperte sich ihre Mutter. Liz sah auf und musste grinsen, denn María und dieser Miguel starrten sich permanent an. Ihre Mutter sah aus, als würde sie María gleich an die Gurgel gehen. Sie stieß María unter dem Tisch an.

„Wir müssen nachher unbedingt reden!!", wisperte sie leise.

María nickte kaum merklich, ohne die Augen von Miguel abzuwenden. Liz war sich sicher, dass sich ihre Mutter nach dem Essen so sehr aufregen würde, wie damals, als María den Prinzen von Irland drastisch abgewiesen hatte. Während die Vorspeise serviert wurde, unterhielten sich die Männer am Tisch über die derzeitige Wirtschaftslage, und die alte Frau Olsden sprach mit Liz´ und Marías Mutter über Mode aus verschiedenen Ländern. Das Gespräch der Männer war für Liz viel interessanter. Neugierig lauschte sie den Argumenten von Maximillano. Seine Auffassungen waren gar nicht mal so dumm, aber sie hatten trotzdem noch ein paar Haken.

„....deshalb bin ich der Meinung, dass eine Gemeinwirtschaft durchaus produktiver wäre!", schloss er gerade seine Argumentation.

„Das ist aber nur durchzuführen, wenn alle einverstanden sind! Das ist jedoch eher unwahrscheinlich, denn wenn, sagen wir, zehn Bauern sich zusammenschließen und zusammen ihr gemeinsames Land mit Arbeitsteilung bewirtschaften, ist das für die kleinen Bauern von diesen gewinnbringend, die größeren jedoch haben nur Einbußen. Deshalb würden diese vermutlich protestieren! Das ist leider nicht so einfach!"

Liz hielt erschrocken inne. Alle am Tisch sahen sie an (Ausgenommen María und Miguel).

„Entschuldigung!", murmelte Liz verlegen.

Sie dachten jetzt sicher alle, sie sei vollkommen unerzogen. Sie hatte sich in ein Männergespräch eingemischt, ohne gefragt worden zu sein und dann auch noch widersprochen. Ihr Vater richtete sich mit einem bösen Blick auf Liz und María auf.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Gentlemen! Es ist mir außerordentlich peinlich..."

Maximillano lächelte freundlich. „Das macht doch nichts!"

Er hätte sich gerne weiter angehört, was Lady Elizabeth dachte. Jetzt ergriff jedoch ihr Bruder Kyle das Wort und gab seine Meinung zu dem Thema kund, wobei er Liz´ Einwurf ignorierte, um das unangenehme Schweigen zu überbrücken.

Max konnte nicht aufhören, Elizabeth anzuschauen. Als er bei der Begrüßung in ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen mit dem bernsteinfarbenen Leuchten gesehen hatte und sie ihn daraufhin anlächelte, hätte er sich in ihren Augen verlieren mögen. Sie war so wunderschön! Auf ihren hochgesteckten braunen Haaren lag ein goldener Schimmer, der ihr ein noch edleres Aussehen gab, als das, was sie schon hatte. Er war verblüfft gewesen, als sie sich in das Gespräch eingemischt hatte, verblüfft darüber, dass sie so etwas überhaupt interessierte. Ihm kam der Gedanke, wie es wohl wäre, mit ihr an einem Kamin oder zumindest allein in einem Zimmer zu sitzen und sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Richtig zu unterhalten, nicht über den neuesten Tratsch und Klatsch, sondern über Gott und die Welt.

'Und dabei in ihre schönen Augen schauen!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Er musterte ihre Mutter. Sie sah aus, als wolle sie ihre Töchter auf der Stelle umbringen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Die war ja wirklich altmodisch! Er fand diese englischen Etikette schwachsinnig. Sie verhinderten praktisch jede normale Kommunikation zwischen einem Mädchen und einem Jungen! Er sah wieder zu Elizabeth. Sie hatte ihn anscheinend gerade angesehen, jedenfalls drehte sie jetzt schnell den Kopf weg und biss sich auf ihre Lippe. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien sie ihr Essen nicht anzurühren. Ob sie krank war? Plötzlich spürte er einen Ellebogen zwischen seinen Rippen. Er sah verwundert zu seiner Schwester hinüber und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Hör doch mal auf, permanent Lady Elizabeth anzustarren!!!", zischte sie ihm auf Spanisch zu.

Liz hatte das gehört, und es natürlich auch verstanden. Sie spürte, wie sie knallrot anlief. Er hatte sie sicher aufgrund der Einmischung vorhin angestarrt. Mein Gott war das peinlich! Doch dann runzelte sie entschlossen die Stirn. Wieso dachte sie dauernd daran, was ihre Eltern, dieser Maximillano oder überhaupt die anderen Leute von ihr dachten? Das hier war IHR Leben, und da durfte sie machen, was SIE wollte! Sie verkniff sich ein spitzbübisches Lächeln und drehte sich zu María.

„Hattest du dem Stallburschen eigentlich gesagt, dass er `Carino` weiterhin die Umschläge machen soll?", fragte sie ihre Schwester klar und deutlich.

María wandte endlich den Blick von Miguel ab und sah Liz an.

„Ja, natürlich! Ich habe ihm auch die Liste gegeben..."

Liz hatte das Gefühl, dies sei ihre beste und interessanteste Mahlzeit seit langem.  
  


  
*******************************************************************************  
  


  
Nachdem das Essen beendet war und sich Miguel und Maximillano sich jeweils bei María und Liz mit einem Handkuss verabschiedet hatten, wurde Liz das Gefühl nicht los, anstatt Knochen den Pudding des Desserts in den Beinen zu haben. Sie fühlten sich ganz wackelig und weich an. Außerdem kniff ihr viel zu enges Korsett unter dem Kleid tief in ihr Fleisch und machte ihr das Atmen nur in kleinen Stößen möglich, sodass sie das Gefühl hatte, gleich in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Sie ging den Weg zu ihrer und Marías Kabine wie in Trance. Tausende Gedanken rasten ihr durch den Kopf. Sie hatte schon so viele Handküsse bekommen, aber keiner hatte bei ihr ein so schönes Kribbeln von den Fingerspitzen bis in die Zehen ausgelöst. Sie wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als ihre Mutter zornig die Suitetür zustieß und sie und María mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck fixierte.

„So!", schnaufte sie. „Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie unmöglich ihr zwei euch eben benommen habt? Die eine starrt Mister Miguel Evanez ständig an, die andere mischt sich ungefragt in ein Gespräch ein, welches von Männern geführt wird und fängt dann plötzlich an, selber mit ihrer Schwester zu reden! Ihr solltet eigentlich dafür dankbar sein, dass wir so viel Geduld mit euch hatten! Wir hätten euch auch verstoßen können, anstatt euch ins Kloster „Monjas de la Virgen del Socorro" zu schicken."

María ballte ihre Fäuste. „Das habt ihr aber nicht, weil ihr eurem Ruf nicht schaden wollt! Ich wünschte, ihr hättet uns verstoßen, dann wären wir euch und unseren Titel endlich los und dürften über unser Leben selber bestimmen!", gab sie patzig zurück.

„Wieso wollt ihr uns eigentlich unser Leben versauen und uns ins Kloster schicken, nur weil wir diese Idioten nicht heiraten wollten, die ihr uns da angeschleppt habt? Gehört es auch zu eurem guten Ruf, eure Töchter derart zu schikanieren und zu diskriminieren?"

Sie warf trotzig ihren Kopf zurück, sodass sich einige Strähnen ihres honigblonden Haares löste und über ihren Rücken fielen. Ihre Augen funkelten kampfeslustig, während ihre Mutter um Fassung zu ringen schien.

„Das!", knurrte sie gefährlich leise und gepresst. „Das waren keine Idioten! Das waren die besten Partien Großbritanniens! Wir wollen nur euer Bestes, und ihr dankt es uns, indem ihr all diese edlen jungen Männer abweist, wobei ihr euch ihnen gegenüber so schlecht benehmt wie vorhin am Tisch! Ihr hattet alles, was man sich nur wünsche kann, eine sehr gute Schulbildung, Kleider, Schmuck, Pferde, und ihr stellt euch trotzdem immer noch gegen mich und euren Vater!"

In Liz stieg unbändige Wut auf.

„Ihr wollt unser Bestes?", schrie sie außer sich. „Dann lasst uns doch einmal mitentscheiden, was mit uns passiert oder wen wir heiraten! Aber das gehört sich ja nicht! Wir hatten eine gute Schulbildung, ja, aber wir dürfen sie nicht anwenden! Wozu haben wir sie dann?! Wieso dürfen wir den Männern lediglich bei der Begrüßung ins Gesicht sehen und nie wirklich offen, während sie uns unentwegt in den Ausschnitt und auf den Hintern starren? Wieso dürfen wir nur reden, wenn wir etwas gefragt werden und uns nicht unterhalten? Du hast dich doch auch mit Mrs. Olsden unterhalten!"

Die sonst so ruhige und ausgeglichene Liz hatte sich jetzt vollkommen in Rage geredet.

„Weil es sich nicht schickt, für junge Mädchen, so etwas zu machen!"

Doch damit ließ sich Liz nicht mehr abspeisen.

„Ist das alles, was du dafür sagen kannst? Fängst du auch mal selber an, nachzudenken, anstatt alles nur nachzuplappern?", höhnte María.

Die Luft schien zum zerreißen gespannt.

„Du bist also besorgt um uns, ja?", fuhr sie fort. Sie war nicht mehr zu bremsen.

„Wieso? Es macht dir doch Spaß, uns zu bestrafen und uns irgendwo weit weg hin abzuschieben, gib es doch zu! Schon allein die „edlen Männer" kamen doch vom Ende der Welt! Und jetzt das Kloster in Sevilla! Ihr hättet uns genauso gut in ein englisches Kloster stecken können! Sag bloß nicht, dass ihr uns dahin schickt, weil wir schon immer mal nach Spanien wollten! Du tust praktisch alles, um uns das Leben zu vermiesen! Unsere Mamaíta (=Mutter) hätte das nie getan!"

María spuckte ihrer Mutter den letzten Satz vor die Füße. Als sie und Liz fünf Jahre alt gewesen waren, war ihre Mutter an einer Lungenentzündung gestorben. Kurz darauf hatte ihr Vater Anelia geheiratet, eine Bekannte seines Bruders. María und Liz hatten sie von der ersten Minute an nicht ausstehen können, da sie alles schlecht machte, was ihre Mutter vorher gemacht hatte. Auch nach 12 Jahren des Zusammenlebens hatte sich daran nichts gebessert. Es hatte sich eher noch verschlimmert. Ihre Stiefmutter schnappte nach Luft.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, so mit mir zu reden? Das gibt für den Rest der Reise Zimmerarrest, meine Damen! Auch eure Mahlzeiten werdet ihr auf euren Zimmern einnehmen!"

„Aber, schadet das nicht deinem guten Ruf?", warf Liz ein. „Was willst du den Olsdens und den Evanez´ über unseren Verbleib sagen?"

„Ganz einfach, dass ihr krank seid und eure Suite nicht verlassen könnt!", sagte ihre Mutter gelassen und verschwand.

Als sie vor der Tür stand, hörten Liz und María, wie sie ihrem Butler Kevin die Anweisung gab, sie an jeglichem Verlassen der Suite zu verhindern. María ließ einige spanische Flüche hören und stampfte zur Verstärkung zornig mit dem Fuß auf.

Liz knetete aufgewühlt ihr Finger und fragte María: „Das lassen wir uns doch nicht gefallen, oder?"

María schüttelte so heftig den Kopf, dass sich auch die restlichen Strähnen aus ihrer Frisur lösten.

„Nein! Niemals!", erklärte sie erstaunlich ruhig. „Wir finden schon einen Weg!"

Ihr schelmisches Grinsen verriet Liz, dass sie den Weg bereits gefunden hatte.

Als sie später im Bettlagen, fragte Liz María plötzlich: „Magst du Miguel?"

María drehte im Dunkeln den Kopf zu ihrer Schwester. „Na ja, also, er ist ganz nett! Wieso?"

Sie grinste. „ Magst DU Maximillano denn?"

Liz wurde rot, was ihre Schwester natürlich nicht sah, und lachte verlegen.

„Ja schon...... aber die beiden sind sicher wie alle Männer hier auf dem Schiff und der ganzen Welt! Hast du gesehen, wie sie uns mit ihren Blicken förmlich ausgezogen haben, als wir in den Speisesaal kamen?! Ich meine natürlich die anderen Männer!", fügte sie hastig hinzu.

„Wäre ja zu schön um wahrzusein, wenn sie anders wären!", seufzte María „Wir müssen noch einen Plan ausarbeiten, wie wir in Spanien abhauen können! Ich habe auch schon eine Idee: Wir verkleiden uns als Zofen und ziehen uns ihre weiten Mäntel an. Wir tun so, als müssten wir Besorgungen machen, und wir verstecken unter den Mänteln Kleider, Schmuck, Geld und vielleicht Lebensmittel. Und dann schauen wir erst mal, dass wir von Sevilla wegkommen!"

Liz dachte nach. „Das ist eine sehr gute Idee, aber wir sollten nicht erst in Sevilla abhauen, sondern schon in Puerto Peco, wo das Schiff anlegt. Wir bleiben ja noch für zwei Tage dort, und dann können wir noch viel besser türmen!"

María stimmte ihr zu. „Und wir dürfen unsere Pläne nur wie jetzt gerade auf Spanisch machen, damit keine der Zofen und Diener etwas mitkriegt und es dann unseren Eltern erzählt!"

Liz kam ein Gedanke. „Sollen wir Alex und Kyle davon erzählen?", fragte sie.

María überlegte. „Nein!", entschloss sie sich schließlich. „Nein, wir schreiben ihnen dann einen Abschiedsbrief!"            
  



	3. Escape

**2. Escape**

  
  
Nachdem ihn seine Schwester ermahnt hatte, konnte Max nicht umhin, doch immer wieder zu Elizabeth zu schauen. Als sie und ihre Schwester anfingen, sich zu unterhalten und sie ihre Mutter damit anscheinend zur Weißglut trieben, hätte er fast laut herausgelacht, da dieses Bild so komisch aussah. Elizabeth gefiel ihm immer mehr. Deshalb gab er ihr auch einen Handkuss zum Abschied. Er versuchte, an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen, ob der Kuss ihr unangenehm war, aber lediglich an ihrem Kopfnicken merkte er, dass sie den Kuss überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte. Er freute sich schon darauf, sie am Frühstück am nächsten Morgen wiederzusehen. Außerdem war am nächsten Abend ein Galaball, bei dem sich vielleicht die Gelegenheit bot, mit ihr zu tanzen. 

Gedankenverloren starrte er vor sich hin. Und Miguel würde dann wahrscheinlich mit María tanzen. Das Problem wäre dann wahrscheinlich Isabelle, die dann alleine am Tisch säße. Aber die fand sowieso immer jemanden. Plötzlich rüttelte ihn jemand an der Schulter. Er fuhr hoch.

„Was.....?" Er sah in das grinsende Gesicht seines Bruders. „Ich frage dich jetzt schon zum zehnten Mal, ob wir jetzt Mutter in ihrer Suite besuchen wollen! Aber du starrst permanent vor dich hin! Lass mich raten, es geht um Lady Elizabeth?!"

Max konnte seinem Bruder nichts vormachen, dafür kannte er ihn zu gut.

„Stimmt!", sagte er deshalb. „Aber willst du mir nicht mal erzählen, wieso du Lady María ständig angestarrt hast und sie dich? War das so eine Art „Wer- zuerst- blinzelt- hat verloren- Spiel?"

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Miguel lachte. „Ja, so etwas in der Art!"

„Und du magst sie also?!" Das klang wie eine Feststellung.

„Ja, sie ist schon ganz niedlich...", antwortete Miguel ausweichend.

Max grinste. „Niedlich also, wie? Nur niedlich? Also, wenn du meinst... Komm, lass uns jetzt zu Mutter gehen!"

Nachdem sie bei ihrer Mutter gewesen waren, beschlossen sie, noch einen kleinen Spaziergang an Deck zu machen. Die Sonne war schon untergegangen, und die Luft war schneidend kalt. Eingehüllt in ihre dicken Mäntel schlenderten sie an der Reeling entlang.

„Ich bin froh, wenn wir wieder in Spanien sind!", schniefte Max.

Miguel antwortete nicht sondern starrte stattdessen auf die glatte See, auf der sich der Sternenhimmel spiegelte. Vom hinteren Teil des Schiffes hörte Max die Dampfmaschinen schnaufen und zischen.

„Ist irgendetwas?", fragte er seinen Bruder.

Ihn schien irgendetwas zu bedrücken.

„Also..." Miguels Stimme klang ungewöhnlich rau. „Diese beiden, Alex und Kyle, sind die Cousins von Lady María und Lady Elizabeth?"

Max nickte und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Ja, das sagte ihr Vater doch bei der Begrüßung! Wieso?"

Miguel sah ihn gequält an. „Wieso sind sie dabei, oder: Wieso sind sie auf dem Weg nach Spanien?" Max schüttelte verdutzt den Kopf. „Weiß ich nicht! Das hat ihr Vater nicht gesagt!"

Miguel

schluckte. „Hast du nicht mal daran gedacht, dass sie verheiratet und jetzt auf Hochzeitsreise sind oder zumindest verlobt?"

Max hatte das Gefühl, als hätte ihm jemand mit voller Wucht in den Bauch geschlagen.       
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Am nächsten Morgen nahmen Liz und María das Frühstück auf ihrem Zimmer ein. Als sie fertig waren, nickte Liz María kurz zu. Sie stand auf, stauchelte und riss dabei den Tisch mit samt dem Frühstücksgeschirr um. Liz sprang auf, kniete sich nieder und begann, die Scherben aufzusammeln. Die Zofen und Diener, die mittlerweile herbeigestürzt waren, schoben Liz zur Seite und sie stand auf. María war inzwischen zu Kevin gelaufen. Sie hielt sich ihre Hand. 

„Kevin!", jammerte sie. „Ich habe mich an einer riesigen Scherbe geschnitten! Helfen Sie mir doch!"

Kevin ging pflichtbewusst auf María zu. „Es ist ja schon gut, Mylady! Zeigen Sie bitte einmal her!"

Liz schlüpfte schnell zur Tür hinaus. María jaulte immer noch.

„Kevin, dort auf dem Tisch liegt mein Taschentuch! Holen Sie es mir doch bitte!"

Kevin ging hinüber zum Tisch. „Hier ist es!"

Er drehte sich um. „Soll ich..."

Er hielt in der Bewegung inne. Lady María war verschwunden. Er stürzte zur Tür und sah gerade noch die Kleider von Liz und María um die Ecke verschwinden.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Währendessen begaben sich ihre Eltern, Alex und Kyle zum Frühstück. Mr. Olsden fragte ihren Vater besorgt: „Wo sind denn Ihre bezaubernden Töchter?"

Ihre Mutter antwortete: „Sie sind leider krank! Es sieht leider so aus, als könnten sie ihre Suite bis Ende der Reise nicht verlassen!"

Maximillano sah sie enttäuscht an.

„Ach, kommen sie denn heute Abend zu dem Ball?", fragte Miguel.

Wiederum gab die Mutter Antwort: „Das ist leider unwahrscheinlich, da die beiden wirklich sehr krank sind!"

Maximillano nickte verständnisvoll mit dem Kopf.

„Schade!", sagte er bedauernd, „Richten Sie ihnen bitte viele Grüße und Gute Besserung aus, wenn das möglich ist!"

Plötzlich mischte sich Kyle ein. „Alexander und ich werden sie nachher besuchen gehen, dann überbringen wir den beiden den Gruß!", sagte er höflich. 

Miguel spürte, wie er eifersüchtig wurde. Sein Verdacht schien sich immer mehr zu verhärten. Alexander und Kyle schienen wirklich sehr vertraut mit María und Elizabeth zu sein! Er dachte an den vorherigen Abend zurück und überlegte, ob er irgendwelche vertrauten Gesten bei ihnen bemerkt hatte. Er konnte sich jedoch an nichts erinnern. Im Gegenteil: María hatte ihm ja die ganze Zeit in die Augen gesehen und Elizabeth hatte nur vor sich hingesehen, abgesehen von der Minute, in der sie sich in das Gespräch eingeschalten hatte. Keine von beiden hatte sich auch nur einmal um Kyle oder Alex gekümmert. Aber wieso in Gottes Namen machten sie dann diese Reise? Die beiden Mädchen erscheinen sehr ausgelassen, so wie sie sich schließlich dann unterhielten....

Er runzelte die Stirn. Gestern hatten die beiden doch kerngesund ausgesehen! Sie konnten doch unmöglich über Nacht so schwer erkrankt sein.

Maximillano öffnete gerade den Mund, als Miguel auch schon fragte: „ Gestern waren sie doch noch so gesund!"

Die Mutter zögerte kurz. „Äh, also, sie haben sich heute Nacht verkühlt!"

Es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass sie einerseits verlegen und andererseits gänzlich genervt war.

Der Vater wechselte schnell das Thema: „Was meinen Sie, ob wir rechtzeitig in Huelva ankommen?"

Maximillano hörte nicht weiter zu. Er dachte sich seinen Teil, denn er glaubte nicht wirklich daran, dass Elizabeth und María so schnell krank geworden waren. Entweder waren sie nur leicht erkältet und ihre Mutter machte ein Drama daraus, wenn sie sich verkühlt hatten, oder es steckte etwas anderes dahinter. Er tendierte eher zur zweiten Möglichkeit. Es enttäuschte ihn jedoch grenzenlos, dass die beiden heute Abend beim Ball nicht mit dabei sein könnten.            
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Nach dem Frühstück gingen Maximillano und Miguel gerade einen der langen Gänge zwischen den Suiten entlang, als sie plötzlich einen Gang weiter entfernt ein lautes Geklirre und Gescheppere hörten. Kurz darauf ertönte ein lautes Gejammer. Sie sahen sich fragend an und wollten gerade um die Ecke biegen, als sie plötzlich gegen María und Elizabeth prallten.

„Entschuldigung!", stieß María noch hastig hervor, während Elizabeth ihre Schwester am Arm packte und sie weiter zerrte.

Max und Miguel konnten gar nicht reagieren, so schnell waren sie schon verschwunden.

„Ich dachte die beiden wären krank?!", fragte Miguel irritiert im Weitergehen.

Als sie um die Ecke bogen, bot sich ihnen ein seltsames Bild. Die Tür zu einer Suite, offensichtlich der von María und Elizabeth, stand sperrangelweit offen, und ein Butler lief hektisch auf sie zu.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Gentlemen, haben Sie zufällig zwei Ladies gesehen?" Miguel zog eine Augenbraue hoch und verbiss sich ein Lachen. 

„Nein, aber wir hörten, dass die beiden krank seien! Ist das wahr?" 

Der Butler nickte zerstreut. „Äh, ja, äh, das stimmt, äh, wenn Sie mich bitte entschuldigen würden...."

Der Butler lief an ihnen vorbei und um die Ecke, von der sie eben gekommen waren. Maximillano warf schnell einen Blick in die Suite. Durch eine weitere offene Tür konnte er ins Wohnzimmer sehen, wo einige Zofen auf dem Boden knieten und einen Haufen zerbrochenes Geschirr auf sammelten. Daneben lag ein umgestürzter Tisch.

„Merkwürdig, wieso sind die beiden denn weggelaufen? Hatten sie etwa Angst wegen dieses Unfalls?", rätselte Maximillano.

Miguel zuckte die Schultern. „Oder es war ein Ablenkungsmanöver!"

Maximillano sah ihn skeptisch an. „Wie? Was meinst du damit?"

Miguel schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach, nichts, das war nur so ein dummer Einfall! Aber eins ist jetzt sicher:" Ein breites Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht. „Die beiden kommen heute sehr wahrscheinlich zum Ball!"

Maximillanos Gesicht hellte sich auf. Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht.

„Stimmt!" Auch er grinste.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
„Psst, sie suchen uns jetzt sicher!"

Elizabeth presste ihrer Schwester ihre Hand auf den Mund. Sie drückten sich noch fester an die Wand des kleinen Unterstandes an Deck. Um sie herum waren Liegestühle gestapelt.

„Ich würde sagen, wir bleiben noch ein bisschen hier, und dann sorgen wir dafür, dass uns möglichst viele Leute sehen, allen voran die Olsdens, Maximillano, Miguel und ihre Schwester. Außerdem müssen wir uns immer bei einer Menschengruppe aufhalten, damit sie uns nicht so leicht wieder zurück in die Suite holen können!", schlug Liz leise vor, während sie ihr Hand von Marías Mund nahm.

„Ja, aber wieso sollen uns die ganzen Leute sehen, und vor allem die Olsdens und die anderen?", fragte María Liz im Flüsterton.

„Weil sie dann peinliche Fragen stellen werden, wenn wir nicht auf dem Ball erscheinen. Dann kann uns Mutter nicht mehr mit der Ausrede fernhalten, wir seien krank!"

„Ach so!", María lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. 

Einige Zeit später verließen sie ihr Versteck. Sie schlenderten gut sichtbar für die anderen Passagiere an Deck entlang. Nach einer halben Stunde trafen sie auf Maximillano und Miguel.

„Guten Tag, Myladies! Geht es Ihnen jetzt besser? Wir hörten, dass Sie krank seien!", erkundigte sich Maximillano freundlich.

Liz antwortete, obwohl sie befürchtete, nur ein heiseres Krächzen hervorbringen zu können. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass sich ihre Stimme so ruhig wie sonst immer anhörte.

„Äh, ja, es geht uns besser. Wir haben sicherheitshalber heute Morgen in unserer Suite gefrühstückt!", erklärte sie.

María fragte sich, weshalb Maximillano und Miguel wohl nichts von dem Vorfall auf dem Gang erwähnten.

„Das ist schön, dass Sie wieder gesund sind! Ihre Mutter schilderte uns Ihr Unwohlsein beim Frühstück so dramatisch, dass es sich anhörte, als seien sie sterbenskrank!", sagte Miguel lächelnd, während seine Blicke auf Marías Gesicht ruhten. 

María versuchte, nicht laut aufzulachen. „Nein, so schlimm ist es wirklich nicht!" Sie grinste. „Unsere Mutter neigt dazu, manche Dinge etwas zu übertreiben

Maximillano sah Liz an. „Verstehe.....", murmelte er.

Liz sah ihm mit einem unergründlichem Blick an. Er konnte nicht erkennen, was sie dachte oder wie sie sich fühlte. Liz hingegen konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Ihr Herz raste und in ihrem Bauch schienen Schmetterlinge wild durcheinander zu purzeln

Miguel sah mit einem verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck auf Max und Liz und wandte sich dann wieder María zu und fragte sie: „Ist es Ihnen Recht, wenn wir uns Ihrem Spaziergang anschließen?"

María nickte heftig. „Ja, das wäre uns eine Freude, nicht wahr, Liz?"

Sie stieß Liz verdeckt mit dem Ellebogen an. Die drehte rasch dem Kopf und sah María und Miguel an.

„Äh, ja, natürlich...", nuschelte sie.

„Gut!", sagten Miguel und María gleichzeitig und fingen daraufhin an zu lachen.

Sie setzten sich in Bewegung und spazierten in Richtung Kommandobrücke. Maximillano fiel etwas ein: „Kommen Sie heute Abend eigentlich zu dem Ball?"

„Ja, natürlich!", sagte Liz schnell mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf María.

Miguel holte tief Luft. „Und haben Sie denn schon Begleiter?", fragte er beiläufig.

„Nein", erwiderte María arglos. „Vielleicht gehen wir ja mit unseren Cousins, wenn sie nicht schon jemand anderen gefragt haben!"

Max atmete erleichtert auf. Miguels Befürchtungen waren also falsch. Er wandte sich an Liz. Miguel und María waren plötzlich in ein Gespräch vertieft.

„Wieso fahren Sie eigentlich nach Spanien? Sie kommen doch aus Schottland!"

Liz legte den Kopf schief und presste kurz ihre Lippen zusammen.

„Also," sagte sie zögernd. „Wir werden nach Sevilla reisen, weil María und ich dort in ein Kloster gehen werden!"

Max zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Gehen Sie denn freiwillig dorthin? Das kann ich mir nämlich ehrlich gesagt kaum vorstellen!" 

Er lächelte. Liz hob die Schultern.

„Was sollen wir denn machen? Es ist der Wille unserer Eltern!"

Sie sah bei diesen Worten so unglücklich und hilflos aus, das Max den Drang verspürte, sie fest in den Arm zu nehmen. Er schluckte.

„Darf ich fragen, weshalb Sie dorthin geschickt werden? Es gibt doch eigentlich nur wenige Gründe, weswegen Eltern ihre Töchter ins Kloster schicken: Entweder, kein Mann will sie zur Frau nehmen, was ich mir bei Ihnen und Ihrer Schwester nun wirklich nicht vorstellen kann, oder aufgrund der Armut der Familie, was bei Ihnen ja anscheinend auch nicht der Grund sein kann. Oder die Tochter ist so fromm, dass es ihr größter Wunsch ist, ins Kloster zu gehen. Aber keiner der Gründe trifft meiner Meinung nach auf Sie und Ihre Schwester zu!

Liz schwieg. „Sie müssen es mir nicht erzählen, wenn es Ihnen unangenehm ist. Wenn das der Fall ist, dann möchte ich mich entschuldigen..."

„Nein, es ist schon gut!", unterbrach Liz ihn. „Es ist so: Da unser Vater ein großer Lord ist, haben auch ganz viele und bedeutende Adelige um die Hand von María oder mir angehalten. Allerdings entsprachen diese ganzen Lords, Prinzen, Fürsten, Grafen und so weiter nicht gerade unseren Vorstellungen. Alle diese feinen Herren wollten uns in eine Form pressen, in der wir zu schweigen hatten, in der wir nicht klug sein durften, in der wir uns nur für Mode und Klatsch interessieren dürften, in der wir nur den Haushalt führen dürften und uns nicht in ihr Leben und ihre Geschäfte einzumischen hätten. María und ich wollten das nicht einsehen, also haben wir alle Bewerbungen abgelehnt. María hat sogar einmal bei der Trauung vor dem Altar ´Nein´ gesagt, weil es keinen anderen Weg gab, einer Ehe mit wieder mal so einem minderbemittelten Lustmolch zu entkommen. Daraufhin haben unsere Eltern dann aber beschlossen, uns ins Kloster zu schicken, um ihren guten Ruf zu wahren.

Max sah Liz fasziniert an. Ihre Wangen waren vor Zorn gerötet und ihre Augen funkelten. Trotz ihrer Wut sah sie wunderschön aus. Plötzlich schien sie sich wieder zu fangen.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich habe mich hinreißen lassen. Es tut mir leid...."

Sie sah ihn betreten an. Maximillano lächelte aufmunternd.

„Das macht doch nichts! Ich kann Sie sogar verstehen! Ich persönlich halte es auch für unsinnig, ein Mädchen oder eine Frau gegen ihren Willen zu verheiraten!"

Er hielt inne und sah sich erstaunt um.

„Wo sind denn Ihre Schwester und Miguel?"

Liz sah sich ebenfalls verdutzt um.

„Ich weiß auch nicht.....", erwiderte sie unsicher.

„Möchten Sie, dass wir sie suchen?", fragte Max Liz.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, dass die beiden uns absichtlich verloren haben!" Sie grinste.

Max nickte und grinste ebenfalls. „Ja, ich glaube, Sie haben Recht!"

Liz sah ihn immer noch lächelnd an. „Und wieso fahren Sie nach Spanien? Ihrem Namen und ihrem Akzent zu urteilen, kommen sie ja auch von dort."

Max nickte. „Ja, wir waren in Schottland um Freunde zu besuchen, und nun fahren wir wieder zurück nach Barcelona."

Liz nickte. „Unsere Mutter war auch eine Spanierin!" Sie lächelte. „Sie hat mit uns immer nur Spanisch gesprochen!"

Max sah sie erstaunt an. „Wirklich? Dann müssen Sie Spanisch ja sehr gut beherrschen! Allerdings...," fuhr er fort. „Allerdings hätte ich Ihre Mutter nicht für von spanischer, sondern ihres hellen Haares zufolge von nordischer Abstammung gehalten!"

Liz senkte den Kopf. „Die jetzige Frau unseres Vaters ist auch nicht unsere leibliche Mutter! Unsere leibliche Mutter ist gestorben, als María und ich fünf Jahre alt waren."

Max sah sie erschrocken an. „Das tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, dass..." 

Liz schüttelte schwach lächelnd den Kopf. „Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen! Es ist ja auch schon 12 Jahre her!"

Max betrachtete sie. Es sah so aus, als wäre sie über diesen Verlust trotz dieser 12 Jahre nicht ganz hinweggekommen. Er überlegte, was er ihr aufmunterndes sagen sollte. Plötzlich lächelte Liz ihn an.„Fragen Sie ruhig!", meinte sie.

Max zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Äh, wie bitte, was meinen Sie?"

Liz lächelte immer noch. „Na ja, sonst kommen auf die Erklärung, dass meine Mutter tot ist, immer die Fragen: Mögen Sie ihre Stiefmutter? Verstehen Sie sich mit ihr? Waren Sie sehr traurig über den Tod ihrer Mutter?"

Max begriff. „Ach so, nein, diese Fragen wollte ich eigentlich nicht stellen, abgesehen davon weiß ich die Antwort der letzten Frage, die ja auch die wichtigste ist! Im Grunde habe ich nach einer aufmunternden Erwiderung gesucht!"

Jetzt zog Liz erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das ist sehr nett von ihnen, Danke, aber wie lautet denn die Antwort der letzten Frage Ihrer Meinung nach?", fragte sie interessiert.

Max zögerte. „Nun ja, als ich vorhin sah, wie Sie über den Tod ihrer Mutter sprachen, war mir klar, dass Sie immer noch mit diesem Ereignis zu kämpfen haben! Sagen Sie ruhig, wenn ich falsch liege!"

Liz sah auf das weite Meer hinaus.

„Sie haben Recht!", sagte sie leise. „Es nimmt mich immer noch sehr mit! Verrückt, nicht wahr? Es sind immerhin schon 12 Jahre vergangen!"

Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Das sehe ich nicht so!", meinte er. „Im Gegenteil, ich finde es überhaupt nicht schlimm, wenn sie immer noch um Ihre Mutter trauern! Sie haben sie ja anscheinend sehr geliebt, und wenn sie noch dazu ein nur halb so toller Mensch wie Sie war, hat sie es erst Recht verdient, dass man noch lange um sie trauert!"

Liz richtete ihren erstaunten Blick auf Max. Er fand also, dass sie eine toller Mensch war? Viele hatten ihr schon versichert, wie schön und wundervoll sie war, aber das waren leere Komplimente gewesen. Das hatte sie schon damals gewusst. Max hingegen schien jedoch ernst zu meinen was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Sein schlichtes Kompliment berührte sie mehr als alle anderen blumigen Empfehlungen der Männer vorher. Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Danke für das Kompliment!"

Max lächelte ebenfalls. „Nichts zu danken! Ich habe nur die Wahrheit gesagt!"

Liz sah ihn immer noch verwundert an. „Obwohl ich mich gestern so plötzlich und ungefragt in Ihr Gespräch eingemischt habe? Oh, dafür möchte ich mich noch einmal entschuldigen!"

Max runzelte überrascht die Stirn. „Dafür müssen Sie sich doch nicht entschuldigen! Das ist wieder einmal eins von vielen unsinnigen Etiketten, die einem das Leben schwer machen! Dieses Etikett wurde sicher von Männern erfunden, deren Frauen sich in Ihr Gespräch gemischt haben und dann nur dummes Zeug erzählten. Es sollte dieses Etikett jedoch auch für Männer geben, die können nämlich auch ganz schön viel Unsinn verzapfen! Frauen, die etwas Kluges und Vernünftiges zusagen haben, sollte man nicht den Mund verbieten!"

„Es wäre schön, wenn alle so dächten, Männer und Frauen!", erwiderte Liz.

Ein lautes Gongen unterbrach ihr Gespräch. Gerade, als der Gong verklungen war, erschien Leandra neben ihnen.

„Entschuldigen Sie!", sagte sie zu Max gewandt, und zu Liz: „ Es gibt bald Mittagessen, sie sollten sich jetzt schnell in ihre Kabine begeben um sich umzuziehen!"

Liz nickte. „Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte!", sagte sie zu Max. „Ich muss mich vor dem Essen noch umziehen!"

Max nickte. „ Natürlich! Bis nachher bei Tisch!"

Liz lächelte und folgte Leandra in Richtung Kabinen.


	4. The ball

**3. The Ball**

  
„Was hältst du von Maximillano?", fragte sie ihre Zofe.

Sie legte den Kopf schief und sagte. „Er ist ein sehr anständiger Kerl und scheint sehr klug zu sein. Und er sieht nicht schlecht aus!"

Liz lächelte versonnen. „Du hast Recht! Er ist so......außergewöhnlich!"

Sie waren an der Suite angelangt. Liz hielt Leandra fest, bevor diese die Tür öffnen konnte.

„Wie sieht es aus?"

Leandra antwortete: „Nachdem Sie verschwunden waren, haben Kevin, Ihre Eltern und wir alles abgesucht. Ihre Mutter hat Sie beide in der Gesellschaft von Maximillano und Miguel gesehen, sich aber nicht getraut, irgendetwas zu machen!"

Liz zog eine Schnute.

„Ist Mutter jetzt da drin? Und wo ist María?"

„Vorhin war sie noch nicht da, und María wird gerade von Emilia geholt."

Sie öffnete die Tür, und beide gingen in das Ankleidezimmer. Kurz darauf schneite María aufgeregt herein.

„Hallo! Oh, Miguel ist ja so was von süß! Wir haben uns stundenlang unterhalten und er ist immer so was von aufmerksam und höflich und überhaupt!", schwärmte sie.

Liz musste grinsen. „Wo wart ihr denn? Auf einmal wart ihr weg!"

María schmunzelte. „Du und Maximillano, ihr wart so in euer Gespräch vertieft, dass wir es für besser hielten, euch nicht zu stören! Also haben wir uns kurzerhand auf eine der Bänke gesetzt, während ihr immer weiter gegangen seid!"

Liz dementierte: „So vertieft waren wir doch gar nicht..."

María nickte ironisch grinsend: „Jajaja, ihr habt nur alles um euch rum vergessen! Maximillano scheint ja ganz schön auf dich zu stehen!"

„W..wieso meinst du das denn?!", stotterte Liz.

„Na hör mal, das sieht doch ein Blinder, dass er total in dich verliebt ist, und zwar mit jeder Sekunde mehr!", lachte María und fuhr fort.

„Er sieht dich doch permanent an, wenn ihr irgendwo zusammen seid, auch wenn tausende Menschen um euch rum sind! Und das sind keine typischen Lustmolch-Blicke, er sieht dich an als wolle er dich vor so ziemlich allem beschützten, was dir drohen könnte."

Liz wurde rot. „Denkst du das wirklich?"

„Natürlich, würde ich es dir sonst erzählen?", kam es prompt von María zurück.

Liz wurde neugierig. „Und was ist mit dir und Miguel? Er redet ohnehin ausschließlich mit dir, auch wenn er so tut, als fragte er uns beide oder jemand anderen. Was ist bei euch los?"

María lachte verlegen. „Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm zu dem Ball gehen möchte!"

Liz riss begeistert ihre Augen auf. „Und, was hast du gesagt?", wollte sie wissen. „Hast du zugesagt?"

„Natürlich! Was denkst du denn?", triumphierte María. Dann hielt sie inne. „Hat Maximillano dich auch gefragt?" 

Liz schüttelte bekümmert den Kopf.

„Nein, leider nicht!", sagte sie bedrückt.

„Kopf hoch!", sagte María aufmunternd.

„Er wird dich sicher heute Nachmittag oder beim Mittagessen fragen!", meinte sie.

Liz wiegte mit dem Kopf. Leandra kam herein.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Myladies, aber Ihre Mutter, Ihr Vater und Ihre Cousins sind da, um Sie abzuholen."

Als María und Liz auf den Gang traten, sah ihre Mutter sie finster an.

„Nach dem Essen werden wir uns mal unterhalten!", sagte sie und rauschte ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihnen vorbei und hakte sich bei ihrem Mann ein.

María zog eine Grimasse in Richtung ihre Mutter, als sie den von Alex gebotenen Arm nahm. Liz hakte sich bei Kyle unter, der ihr zuflüsterte: „Nach dieser Reise wird eure Mutter völlig mit den Nerven am Boden sein!"

Er grinste unterdrückt. Liz zuckte die Schultern.

„Selber Schuld!", murmelte sie. Kyle hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, sagte aber nichts.    
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Max sah Liz versonnen nach, als sie mit ihrer Zofe zu den Kabinen verschwand. Sie war wirklich umwerfend! Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg in Richtung seiner Suite. Dort traf er auf Miguel.

„Wo wart ihr den auf einmal?", fragte Miguel ihn scheinheilig.

Max runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso? IHR wart doch plötzlich verschwunden!"

Er musste lachen, als er das breite, ironische Grinsen auf Miguels Gesicht entdeckte. Also hatten die beiden ihn und Elizabeth absichtlich verloren. Miguel mochte María anscheinend, wenn nicht sogar sehr. Es würde schwierig werden, herauszufinden, was Miguel für María empfand. Miguel hasste es nämlich, Gefühle zu zeigen, was zur Folge hatte, dass er oft für arrogant gehalten wurde und es schwer war, an ihn heran zu kommen.

Miguels Stimme war voll Zuversicht, als er Max verkündete: „ Ich habe María gefragt, ob sie mit mir zum Ball gehen möchte, und sie hat zugesagt!"

Max schlug sich mit der flachen hand gegen seine Stirn.

„Der Ball!", rief er. „Oh mann, daran habe ich ja gar nicht mehr gedacht!" 

Miguel beruhigte ihn. „Keine Panik, sie wird in den fünf Minuten, in der du von ihr bis zum Mittagessen getrennt bist, sicher nicht von jemand anderem gefragt werden!"

Max nickte gedankenverloren. Im Speisesaal trafen Miguel und Max wieder auf María und Liz. Liz lächelte Max zu, woraufhin es in seinem gesamten Körper anfing zu kribbeln. Während der Mahlzeit flogen immer wieder verliebte Blicke und versteckte Lächeln hin und her quer über den Tisch. María und Liz hatten den Olsden dieselbe Erklärung gegeben wie vorher Miguel und Max. Marías und Liz´ Mutter starrte die ganze Zeit über verdrossen auf ihren Teller, da ihre Stieftöchter es geschafft hatten, sie hereinzulegen. Mr. Olsden und Lord Socksley waren demnach die einzigen am Tisch, die sich unterhielten. Nach dem Mittagessen begaben sich wieder alle in ihre Suiten, um Mittagsruhe zu halten. Max hatte noch seine Schwester in ihre Suite und einen Abstecher zu seiner Mutter gemacht. Auf dem Weg zu seiner und Miguels Suite kam er an dem Gang vorbei, in dem sich die Suite von María und Elizabeth befand. Er blieb stehen und starrte auf die Tür, hinter der sich Elizabeth jetzt aufhalten musste. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf, und eine ihrer Zofen kam heraus. Sie lief geradewegs auf ihn zu und wollte an ihm vorbei laufen, als sie von Max aufgehalten wurde.

„Entschuldigung!", sprach er sie an. „Sie sind doch die Zofe von Lady Elizabeth und Lady María, oder?"   
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Liz las gerade ein Buch und María döste auf dem Sofa vor sich hin, als Leandra grinsend eintrat.

„Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich störe, Myladies, aber ich habe eine Nachricht für Lady Elizabeth, die allem Anschein nach sehr bedeutend ist!"

Liz ließ das Buch sinken und María richtete sich neugierig auf. Leandra holte tief Luft.

„Mister Maximillano Evanez lässt fragen, ob sie mit ihm heute Nachmittag spazieren gehen wollen! Wenn sie zusagen, holt er sie um 15.00 Uhr ab."

María ließ sich enttäuscht wieder auf ihre Kissen sinken. Die Nachricht war offensichtlich nicht das, was sie erwartet hatte. Liz sprang begeistert auf.

„Ja, natürlich! Leandra, antworte ihm, dass ich mit Freude zustimme, und um 15.00 Uhr auf ihn warte!"

Sie ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen. Leandra nickte und verließ den Raum. Liz` Blick fiel auf das Gesicht ihrer Schwester.

„Was ist denn los?", wollte sie wissen.

María verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Ich dachte, er würde dich fragen lassen, ob du mit ihm auf den Ball gehen möchtest!"

Liz legte den Kopf schief und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ach so! Er wird mich sicher heute beim Spaziergang fragen!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.            
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Max lief ungeduldig im Empfangsraum seiner Suite aus und ab. Jedes Mal, wenn vor der Tür Schritte ertönten und sie an der Tür vorbeigingen, bekam er fast die Krise. Was, wenn Elizabeth ihn für zu aufdringlich hielt? Oder wenn sie ihn nicht leiden konnte und genervt von ihm war? Oder, was war, wenn...?

„Ach, hör auf, ihre Zofe wird schon kommen!", ermahnte er sich selber.

Wieder hörte er Schritte auf dem Gang vor der Tür. Diesmal blieben sie vor der Tür stehen. Er stürmte hin und riss die Tür auf. Leandra, die eine Hand zum Klopfen erhoben, schrak zurück und zog belustigt die Augenbrauen hoch. Schnell setzte sie wieder ihren ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auf. 

„Guten Mittag, Sire!", sagte sie. „Meine Herrin, Lady Elizabeth lässt ihnen ausrichten, dass sie ihrem Vorschlag mit Freuden zustimmt und sie euch um 15.00 Uhr erwartet!"

Max bedankte sich schnell und sie verschwand mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken. Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, hatte Max Mühe, sich zu beherrschen und nicht laut zu jubeln und in die Luft zu springen.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Ungeduldig saß Liz in einem Sessel und hörte Marías Schilderungen über Miguels Charakter zu. Immer wieder sah sie ungeduldig zu der Standuhr neben dem Kamin. Sie seufzte. 14.30 Uhr. Wieso verging die Zeit so langsam? Sie saß jetzt schon mindestens eine halbe Stunde fertig angezogen, frisiert und geschminkt da und wartete darauf, dass es endlich 15.00 Uhr würde und ein gewisser junger Mann sie abholte. Unbewusst begann sie, nervös mit ihren Fingern auf die Tischplatte zu trommeln. María hielt in ihrer lebhaften Schilderung inne und lehnte sich lächelnd auf ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Du bist doof!", machte sie den Test.

Liz nickte gedankenverloren. María biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut loszulachen.

„Grummeldiprummeldilummeldilum!", sagte sie schmunzelnd.

Liz nickte wieder. María räusperte sich. Liz fuhr auf.

„W..wie, hast du was gesagt?"

María winkte ab.„Eigentlich schon, aber egal! Hör´ bitte mal auf, ständig mit den Fingern zu trommeln!"

Liz legte ihre Hand in den Schoß. „Es dauert noch so lange!!!", klagte sie. „Ist meine Schminke verschmiert?"

María ging zu ihr hin und tat so, als betrachte sie Liz´ Gesicht ganz genau.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung!", sagte sie und lächelte liebenswürdig. „Aber ich kann ja mal die Lupe holen und nachschauen!"

Liz verdrehte die Augen. „Ha, ha, nein danke!", konterte sie trocken.

María baute sich vor ihr auf. „Hör mal! Du hast mich in der letzten Stunde ungefähr 30-mal gefragt, ob deine Frisur verrutscht ist, dein Kleid richtig sitzt und ob deine Schminke verschmiert ist. Bitte, versuch doch mal einfach, so nüchtern und kritisch wie vorher zu sein, du bist mir nämlich irgendwie unheimlich geworden! Früher hast du dich nicht sonderlich für Kleider und Frisuren interessiert, und jetzt schminkst du dich sogar! Hör auf, dich verrückt zu machen, er mag dich nämlich so oder so! Sonst hätte er sich ja wohl nicht so lange mit dir unterhalten, oder? Und er hätte dich ja auch sonst nicht zu einem Spaziergang eingeladen! Also, entspann´ dich und bleib ruhig, so, als hättest du gleich wieder eine von den Bioprüfungen von dem strengen Mister Hardy, in denen du sowieso null Fehler hast!"

Liz musste Lachen. María nickte befriedigt. Da klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür, und Leandra trat herein, gefolgt von Marías und Liz´ Stiefmutter. Ohne große Einführungen kam diese sofort zur Sache.

„Da ihr euch so unmöglich in letzte Zeit verhalten habt, sind euer Vater und ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ihr heute Abend nicht auf den Ball gehen dürft!", sagte sie ganz ruhig.

María zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tja, es gibt da leider ein Problem: Miguel Evanez hat mich schon gefragt, ob ich nicht mit ihm zum Ball gehen möchte. Und ich habe zugestimmt!", erklärte sie freundlich.

Ihre Augen blieben jedoch kalt. „Und bei Liz ist es genauso, sie geht mit Maximillano zum Ball!"

Liz sah ihre Schwester erstaunt an und nickte dann jedoch eifrig. Ihre Stiefmutter schien um Fassung zu ringen . Sie knetete aufgebracht ihre Finger.

„Dann werdet ihr eben absagen!"

María zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Und was sollen wir bitteschön als Entschuldigung sagen? Das mit der Krankheit ist ja wohl ein bisschen abgenutzt, meinst du nicht auch?"

Ihre Stiefmutter musste einlenken.

„Nun, gut!", sagte sie, während sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte und tief durchatmete.

Sie musste sich allem Anschein nach beherrschen, um nicht wie wild zu toben, dafür sprachen das zornige Zittern ihres Körpers und das wütende Malmen ihrer Kiefer.

„Nun gut!", wiederholte sie. „Heute Abend geht ihr also mit diesen...Typen zum Ball! Aber dann will ich nicht, dass ihr sie wieder trefft oder mit ihnen redet! Habt ihr verstanden?"

Bevor María oder Liz antworten konnten, erschien Leandra in der Tür und gab Liz ein Zeichen. Liz richtete sich auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Sie zwinkerte María zu und lächelte ihre Mutter an. 

„Entschuldigt, dass ich nicht weiter mit dir und María diskutieren kann, aber ich werde erwartet!"

Sie schritt aus dem Zimmer, bevor ihre Mutter sie aufhalten konnte. María ging zu ihrem Stuhl und schlang sich ein Tuch um die Schultern.

„Was, von wem wird Elizabeth denn bitte erwartet?", fragte ihre Stiefmutter entgeistert.

„Na, von Maximillano natürlich!", antwortete María als sei dies die natürlichste Sache der Welt.

„Und wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigst, ich werde ebenfalls erwartet! Von Alex und Kyle!", setzte sie hinzu, als sie das Gesicht ihrer Mutter sah.

Dann verließ auch sie rasch den Raum.         
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Liz konnte nicht anders, als über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen, als sie Max im Empfangszimmer stehen sah. Nachdem er sie mit einem Handkuss begrüßt hatte, begaben Liz und Max sich auf das oberste Deck und setzten sich nebeneinander auf eine Bank. Die Sonne strahlte vom Himmel und es wehte eine leichte Brise. Max hatte Liz gerade erzählt, dass er sich sehr für Biologie interessierte. Noch während er davon sprach, hätte er sich ohrfeigen können. Wieso erzählte er ihr solch einen Mist? Sie musste sich doch wahnsinnig langweilen! Liz sah ihn jedoch neugierig an.

„Sie interessieren sich auch für Biologie?", fragte sie verwundert. „Dann haben wir ja etwas gemeinsam!"

Sie lächelte fröhlich. „Es ist wirklich schwer, jemanden zu finden, der sich auch für Biologie und nicht nur für Kunst oder Musik interessiert, egal ob Männer oder Frauen!"

Max sah sie unverwandt an. Elizabeth gefiel ihm immer besser. Da fiel ihm der Ball ein. Er holte tief Luft.

„Möchten Sie, äh, wollen Sie mit mir zum Ball gehen?"

„Aber natürlich, gerne!", sagte Liz begeistert zu.

Sie riss sich zusammen, damit ihre Stimme sich nicht überschlug.

„Sehr gerne sogar!", setzte sie mit einem scheuen Augenaufschlag hinzu.             
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
María schlenderte mit Alex und Kyle an der Reeling entlang, als ihnen Miguel und Isabelle entgegenkamen. Kyle verdrehte genervt die Augen und verschwand mit den Worten „Ich hab noch etwas zu erledigen!" in Richtung Brücke.

„Oh mann, er muss sich ja wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen vorkommen, wenn wir uns jetzt mit Miguel und Isabelle unterhalten!", meinte Alex. 

María sah ihn verblüfft an, als er an ihr vorbei ging, Miguel kurz grüßte und dann seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit Isabelle zuwandte. Die beiden schienen alles um sich herum vergessen zuhaben. Miguel stand nun lächelnd vor ihr.

„Guten Tag, Mylady! Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte er sie mit einem ironischen Grinsen.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Die Sonne näherte sich bereits dem Horizont, und María und Miguel standen immer noch an der Reeling. Plötzlich erschien hinter Miguel Leandra und gab María aufgeregt durch Handzeichen zu verstehen, dass sie mit ihr zu sprechen wünschte. María verabschiedete sich hastig von Miguel und folgte Leandra. Als sie in ihrer Kabine angekommen waren, sah María, dass ihre Zofe total durcheinander war.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte sie verblüfft. „Und wo ist Liz?"

„Sie ist noch bei Maximillano!", sagte Leandra mit zitternder Stimme. „Es...ich muss sie etwas fragen, Mylady! Bitte, seien Sie nicht böse oder halten Sie mich nicht für unverschämt, es ist mir nämlich sehr peinlich aber ich...."

María unterbrach sie. „Leandra, du kennst mich doch! Was könnte so unverschämt sein, dass ich böse wäre? Was ist denn los?"

Leandra faltete nervös ein Taschentuch zusammen und schüttelte es wieder aus. „Na ja, also, es ist so, dass ihr Bruder Kyle, er.. er hat mich zum Ball eingeladen und, ich weiß nicht ob ich überhaupt gehen darf, dafür bräuchte ich ihre Erlaubnis und ich habe auch nichts zum Anziehen!"

Den letzten Satz sagte sie so leise, dass es schwer war, sie zu verstehen.

„Aber natürlich darfst du hingehen, und du bekommst natürlich auch ein Kleid von mir oder María!", ertönte es von der Tür her.

Liz kam gut gelaunt herein. „Du bist für mich und sicher auch für María eine gute Freundin, deshalb helfen wir dir natürlich gerne, stimmt´s?", fragte sie María.

Die nicke eifrig. „Das wird toll!", jubelte Liz.

Sie war total aufgedreht, so hatte María sie selten erlebt. „Wir machen uns alle zusammen fertig!"

Ca. zwei Stunden später standen alle drei vor dem Spiegel und verpassten sich und den anderen noch den letzten Schliff. Leandra hatte ihnen während des Badens erzählt, dass Kyle sie in den letzten Tagen schon des öfteren angesprochen hatte. Heute Nachmittag hatte er sie an der Kommandobrücke abgefangen, als sie frische Wäsche geholt hatte und sie gefragt, ob sie nicht mit ihm zum Ball gehen wolle. Sie hatte zugestimmt, ohne weiter nachzudenken und als er weg war, wurde ihr klar, was sie da eigentlich gerade gemacht hatte. Aber Dank Liz und María steckte sie jetzt in einem weinroten Kleid, dass ihre schlanke Taille betonte. Ihre schwarzen Haare waren kunstvoll hochgesteckt und mit ebenfalls roten Blumen verziert. Um den Hals hatte sie eine schlichte goldene Kette. Ihre fast schwarzen Augen leuchteten vor Freude. María und Liz hatten ihr auch einen Crashkurs in Sachen Etiketten gegeben, der jedoch kaum nötig war, da Leandra ja die erste Zofe der beiden war. Liz trug ein bernsteinfarbenes Kleid und weiße Perlen im Haar, das ihr offen über die Schultern fiel. Um den Hals trug sie eine einfache , ebenfalls weiße Perlenkette, die eng am Hals anlag. María schlüpfte gerade in ihr königsblaues Kleid. Auch sie trug ihre Haare offen. Allerdings wurden sie von blauen Bändern geschmückt, die sich durch die honiggelben Haare kräuselten. Anstatt einer Kette hatte sie ein Band aus Strasssteinen um den Hals gebunden. Es klopfte und Emilia, welche die Vertretung für Leandra machte, meldete, dass Maximillano, Miguel und Kyle da seien, um sie abzuholen. Marías und Liz´ Mutter traf fast der Schlag, als sie sah, wie María, Liz und Leandra bei Miguel, Max und Kyle den Saal betraten. Vor allem Leandras Anblick schockierte sie. Eine Zofe und der Neffe ihres Mannes! Ihr Ehemann sah ebenfalls entrüstet aus. 

Wenigstens benimmt sich Alexander noch Standes gemäß!", raunte er seiner Frau zu.

„Guten Abend, lieber Onkel und liebe Tante!", ertönte es hinter den beiden.

Sie drehten sich um. Alex stand da, und neben ihm, in einem violetten Kleid, Lady Isabelle. 

Gu...guten Abend!", stammelte Lady Anelia.

Alexander also auch! Was war nur aus ihrer Familie und ihrem Ruf geworden? Diese Isabelle und ihre Brüder fuhren zwar in der ersten Klasse, aber niemand wusste, wer oder was sie waren, oder aus welcher Familie sie stammten. Sie stöhnte innerlich auf. Auf Fragen über ihre Herkunft antworteten sie stets ausweichend. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sich herausstellen würde, dass diejenigen, mit denen ihre Töchter auf dem Ball waren, aus einer schlechten Familie stammten!

Max konnte es nicht fassen. Er war mit einem der mit Abstand schönsten Mädchen auf dem Schiff auf dem Ball! Die beiden hatten sehr viel Spaß und tanzten bis zum Umfallen. Auch Kyle und Leandra und María und Michael amüsierten sich prächtig. Es wurde immer später und somit auch immer wärmer im Ballsaal. Max schlug Liz vor, ein wenig an die frische Luft zu gehen. Liz stimmte zu, und so gingen sie hinaus auf das terrassenartige Deck. Terrassenartig, weil überall Pflanzenkübel aufgestellt waren und sich künstlicher Efeu am Geländer entlang rankte. Der Vollmond warf eine silberne Bahn auf das spiegelglatte Wasser. Vom Saal her hörte man die Klänge des Orchesters. Plötzlich hörten sie dumpfes Fußgetrappel. Sie drehten sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, um zu sehen, wie Miguel zusammen mit María um die Ecke in Richtung Oberdeck verschwanden. Liz und Max mussten lachen. Liz drehte sich wieder um und stütze sich an die Reeling und sah auf die glatte Meeresoberfläche herab. Max stellte sich dicht neben sie.

„Meine Mutter hat uns verboten, uns noch mal mit euch zu treffen!", sagte Liz leise. „Und diesmal ist es wirklich ernst! Sie hätte uns auch nicht erlaubt, auf den Ball zu gehen, wenn wir nicht mit euch verabredet gewesen wären! Sie hat uns verboten, euch nach diesem Abend zu treffen oder mit euch zu reden."

„Aber wieso? Sie kann euch das doch nicht einfach verbieten! Welchen Grund hat sie denn dafür?", fragte May entgeistert.

'Ich weiß es auch nicht, aber ich kann es mir denken!' dachte Liz. 'Sie weiß nicht, wer ihr seid oder ob ihr unter unserem Stand seid, deshalb verbietet sie es uns!'

Aber das konnte sie Maximillano ja wohl schlecht sagen, das wäre zu peinlich!

„Na, äh, sie will uns ja in ein Kloster schicken, und sie hat wahrscheinlich Angst, dass uns etwas passiert, was den Ordensschwestern missfallen könnte....", gab sie zur Antwort und biss sich auf die Zunge.

'Super, Liz! Das war jetzt aber viel peinlicher als der vorherige Grund! Klasse!'

Sie drehte sich zu Max hin und sah in sein verdattertes Gesicht. „Versteh` mich bitte nicht falsch, ich habe das falsch formuliert. Es ist so, dass....."

„Oh, eine Erklärung ist nicht nötig, danke! Ich habe schon verstanden! Sie sollten sich wirklich nicht in meiner Nähe aufhalten, wenn dass so gefährlich für Sie ist Mylady!", sagte er erbittert.

„Max, hör´ mir bitte zu...!"

Liz wurde von anderen Ballgästen unterbrochen, die ebenfalls die Idee gehabt hatten, ein wenig frische Luft schnappen zu gehen. Liz ließ ihre Schultern hängen.

„Wir sollten reingehen, es ist kalt!", sagte Max kühl.

Liz folgte ihm durch die immer größer werdende Gruppe von Ballgästen. Kyle und Leandra kamen ihnen entgegen. Leandra sah komplett glücklich aus. Liz zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Hallo, da seid ihr ja! Wollt ihr euch auch das Feuerwerk ansehen?", fragte Kyle aufgekratzt.

Liz wartete darauf, dass Max antwortete, aber er blieb stumm.

„Nein, ich bin müde und möchte jetzt ins Bett gehen!", sagte sie.

Kyle nickte. „Schade, dann: Gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht!", sagte Liz.

Sie lief schnell an den beiden vorbei und stürzte zu ihrer Kabine, ohne sich von Max zu verabschieden. Sie musste jetzt alleine sein. Seiner finsteren Miene nach zu urteilen war er nicht mehr umzustimmen. Wütend knallte sie ihre Suitetür zu, was ihr einen erstaunten Blick der Zofen einbrachte.

„Ihr seid für heute Abend fertig! Kommt morgen wieder!", sagte sie und fuchtelte ungeduldig mit der Hand herum.

Sie schmiss sich auf das Bett und vergrub den Kopf in den Kissen. Was hatte sie da bloß gemacht? Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, was sie da alles kaputt gemacht hatte: Nicht nur die Freundschaft zwischen ihr und Max stand auf dem Spiel, sondern auch die von María und Miguel und Alex und Isabelle.

„Verdammt!", fluchte sie und schlug mit der Faust auf die Bettdecke. „Ich muss etwas unternehmen, sonst habe ich ein riesiges Problem!"

Da kam ihr eine Idee. Schnell stand sie auf und zupfte sich vor dem Spiegel ihr Kleid zurecht. Dann machte sie sich auf zu Max´ Suite.

Ihr Herz raste, als sie die Hand hob, um zu klopfen. In dem langen Flur hörte sich das Pochen hohl und doppelt so laut an.

'Bitte, lass ihn da, sein!' betete sie stumm, und sie wurde anscheinend erhört.

Sie hörte dumpfe Schritte vor der Tür und schob die Schultern zurück. Sie würde nicht eher gehen, als dass sie ihm alles erzählt hatte! Da erschien auch schon Max in der Tür. Sein ohnehin bedrückter Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch dunkler, als er sah, wer vor seiner Tür stand.

„Max, ich muss es dir erklären!", sagte Liz fest, aber innerlich zitterte sie vor Angespanntheit.

Max sah sie abweisend an. „Ich wüsste, nicht, was es da noch zu erklären gibt!", sagte er verbittert und wollte die Tür zu machen, aber Liz stellte ihren Fuß in die Tür.

„Es gibt etwas zu erklären!", sagte sie bestimmt. „Darf ich also reinkommen?"

Max zögerte kurz und trat dann zurück und hielt die Tür auf.

„Komm rein!", sagte er mit einem Seufzer.

Liz marschierte zielstrebig an ihm vorbei in den Empfangsraum. Er glich dem von Liz und Marías Suite im großen und ganzen, nur, dass er etwas luxuriöser war und es anscheinend zwei Schlafzimmer gab. Max stellte sich ihr gegenüber auf.

„Also, fang an!", sagte er steif.

Liz holte tief Luft. „Okay! Erst mal möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich dich so beleidigt habe, und dass ich dich damit auch gleich angelogen habe!",

Sie wartete seine Erwiderung erst gar nicht ab sondern fuhr gleich fort: „Das ist nämlich nicht der wahre Grund gewesen! Der wahre Grund ist, ich kann es auch nur vermuten, dass meine Mutter nicht weiß, wer ihr seid oder aus welcher Familie ihr kommt oder ob ihr adelig seid. Sie ist nämlich sehr erpicht darauf, ihren guten Ruf zu wahren, und hat uns deshalb wahrscheinlich verboten, uns mit euch zu treffen. Ich finde das ganze ziemlich peinlich, und deshalb habe ich nach einem anderen Grund gesucht, und einfach darauf los geplappert und da ist es zu dieser blöden Ausrede gekommen. Entschuldige bitte!"

Unwillkürlich hatte sie ins Spanische gewechselt, weil sie sich da auch besser ausdrücken konnte. Jetzt versuchte sie, gefasst zu wirken, aber innerlich waren ihre Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt. Max sah sie nur an. Das mit der Beleidigung hatte er schon wieder fast vergessen. Ihn interessierte eher eine andere Frage.

„Aber du und María und Alexander, ihr wisst doch auch nicht wer wir sind!", sagte er verwundert. „Hat euch das nicht gestört?"

Liz zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nein, also, mich stört es nicht! Ich weiß nicht, wie die anderen darüber denken, aber es stört sie ja anscheinend auch nicht. Außerdem," setzte sie hinzu, „außerdem habe ich es irgendwie im Gefühl, dass du jemand 'Gutes' bist."

Max schluckte. „Dann muss ich mich ja eigentlich entschuldigen! Miguel, Isabelle und ich hatten eigentlich vor, niemandem zu sagen, wer wir sind, weil es nervt, wenn dann alle um uns herumschlawenzeln."

Liz hob die Hände und erklärte: „Max, du musst es nicht sagen!"

Max schüttelte leicht lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich will es dir aber sagen, Liz! Und so besonders ist unsere Herkunft auch nicht!"

Er machte eine kurze Pause.

„Miguel, Isabelle und ich sind die Kinder von Carlos Evanez, Príncipe de Cataluña."

Liz blinzelte ungläubig. „Du meinst, dem größten Fürsten von Spanien? Wow!"

Max zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und ging auf Liz zu.

„Wenn es hilft, kann ich jederzeit gerne zu deinen Eltern gehen und ihnen sagen, wer wir sind, wenn wir uns dann weiterhin treffen können...."

Liz sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Schauen wir mal, ob es nötig ist!", hauchte sie.

Sein Gesicht kam immer näher, bis seine Lippen die ihren berührten. Seine Hände glitten zu ihrer Taille und zogen sie näher zu sich heran. Sie erwiderte nur zu gerne seinen Kuss und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.              
  



	5. Wakening

**4. Wakening**

  
  
Die Morgensonne schien ihm direkt auf das Gesicht. Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen und sah sich um. Liz´ Kopf lag auf seiner Brust. Ihr Atem strich über seine Hand, mit der er ihre Schultern umschlungen hatte. Sie bewegte sich und setzte sich verwirrt auf. Als sie ihn sah, zog sich ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. 

„Guten Morgen! Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Max setzte sich ebenfalls auf. 

„Ja, fantastisch, weil du da warst!"

Er gab ihr einen langen Kuss. Liz´ Blick fiel auf die Uhr.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten aufstehen!"

Liz zog sich rasch an und überlegte, ob María sie decken würde, falls ihre Mutter in ihre Suite käme und entdecken würde, dass nur María sich dort befand.

'Natürlich tut sie das!' wies sie sich zurecht. 'Auf deine Zwillingsschwester kannst du dich immer verlassen!'

Sie ging von Max gefolgt in den Empfangsraum, als die beiden sich plötzlich María und Miguel gegenüber fanden. Alle vier prusteten los.

„OK!", sagte María. „Jetzt haben wir aber ein Problem, wenn keine von uns beiden da ist!"

Liz nickte und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Jaaaa, ich glaube schon!"

„Und was wollt ihr jetzt machen?", fragte Max.

Bevor die beiden Mädchen antworten konnten, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Schnell, da rein!"

Miguel schob die Mädchen in Max´ Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, während Max zur Suitetür ging. Davor stand Leandra.

„Liz und María sind doch bei Ihnen, oder? Die beiden müssen schnell mitkommen, weil ihre Mutter gleich zu ihrer Suite kommt!"

Miguel riss die Schlafzimmertür wieder auf und holte Liz und María wieder heraus.

„Leandra ist da, um euch abzuholen. Sie sagt, ihr müsst euch beeilen!"

María und Liz gaben Miguel noch schnell einen Abschiedskuss und verschwanden dann zu ihrer Suite. Dort angekommen, half Leandra ihnen, sich umzuziehen, bevor ihre Mutter auftauchte. Kaum waren sie fertig, als diese auch schon angerauscht kam.

„Leandra hat mir erzählt, ihr hättet noch einen Morgenspaziergang gemacht, weil dir schlecht war, María, stimmt das?"

María nickte leicht.

„Mir war nicht schlecht, das ist der falsche Ausdruck. Ich brauchte nur unbedingt frische Luft!", log sie.

Liz nickte bestätigend.

„Nun denn, ich hoffe, ihr habt nicht vergessen, dass ab heute Maximillano- und Miguel-Verbot herrschen, oder? Also, dann kommt zum Frühstück!"

Mit diesen Worten stolzierte ihre Muter zur Türe hinaus. Leandra huschte schnell zu Liz und María hin.

„Sie hat veranlasst, dass eure Familie einen anderen Tisch zugewiesen bekommt!", flüsterte sie leise.

Liz und María sahen sich entsetzt an.

„Dann sehen wir sie ja nicht mal beim Essen!", sagte María tonlos.

Als sie in den Speisesaal kam, folgte Liz ihrer Mutter zu ihrem neuen Tisch. Am anderen Ende des Saales konnte sie Max´ verwirrtes Gesicht sehen. Zu ihrem Pech saßen sie und María so, dass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihrem alten Tisch gewandt waren. Nach dem Frühstück, dass ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war, saßen Liz und María alleine in ihrer Suite. Vor der Tür hatte ihr Vater zwei der Wachen postiert, die sonst in der dritten Klasse wohnten und die er als Fluchthindernis für Liz und María mitgenommen hatte. Am beiden Enden des Ganges hatte er ebenfalls je zwei Wachen stationiert. Das waren nun mal einfach zu viele für Liz und María. Die beiden hatten es sich auf dem großen Sofa bequem gemacht und sprachen über die vergangene Nacht.

„.....und dann erst habe ich bemerkt, was für einen peinlichen Fehler ich gemacht habe, und wollte mich entschuldigen. Aber Max war leider zu beleidigt, als dass ich mich richtig entschuldigen konnte. Außerdem kamen jetzt die Ballgäste aufs Deck, um sich das Feuerwerk anzuschauen, darunter auch Kyle und Leandra. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, ich wolle ins Bett und bin einfach abgehauen, weil ich so wütend war, und habe Max einfach stehen gelassen. Als ich hier in der Suite war, habe ich gemerkt, welche Auswirkungen mein dummes Verhalten haben würde. Also bin ich schnurstracks zu Max´ Suite und habe mich bei ihm entschuldigt. Irgendwie hat ihn dann meine Beleidigung gar nicht mehr interessiert, und er hat mich gefragt, wieso ICH denn nicht wissen wolle, wer er ist, bzw. ob du und Alex nicht wissen wolltet, wer Miguel und Isabelle sind. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich es bei EUCH nicht wüsste, aber ICH wüsste irgendwie, dass er jemand 'Gutes' ist. Da hat er sich entschuldigt und hat gemeint, dass er, Miguel und Isabelle ihren vollen Namen für gewöhnlich nicht verraten, weil sie nicht wollen, dass alle so um sie herumschlawenzeln."

Liz holte kurz Luft, während María ungeduldig die Augenbrauen hochzog und sie gespannt fragte: „Hat er dir jetzt seinen Namen gesagt?"

Liz nickte.

„Ja, und, wie heißen sie denn jetzt?"

Liz lächelte. „Die drei sind die Kinder von Carlos Evanez, Príncipe de Cataluña."

María keuchte entgeistert. „Oh, mein Gott!", stöhnte sie.

Liz nickte. „Das habe ich mir auch gedacht! Er hat gesagt, er würde gerne zu unseren Eltern gehen und ihnen sagen, wer er ist, damit wir uns dann weiterhin treffen können."

„Und was hat du dann gesagt?", fragte María ungeduldig.

„ 'Schauen wir mal!' und dann nichts mehr, weil wir uns ja geküsst haben. Und dann haben wir uns immer weiter geküsst und sind schließlich ins Bett gegangen!"

María räuspere sich. „Habt ihr.....?"

Liz schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, haben wir nicht! Und wie war das bei dir und Miguel? Ich habe gesehen, wie ihr in Richtung Unterdeck verschwunden seid! Also?"

María grinste breit. „Na ja, wir haben uns es dann auf einer der Bänke gemütlich gemacht und das Meer und den Mond angeschaut. Und irgendwann haben wir uns geküsst. Plötzlich kamen Mutter und Kevin heran. Wir sind schnell abgehauen und kreuz und quer über das Schiff, bis zu Miguels Suite. Und dann sind wir auch ins Bett gegangen. Aber wir haben auch nicht...du weißt schon...!"

Sie lächelte ihr typisches schelmisches María-Lächeln.

„Wir müssen uns noch bei Leandra bedanken, dass sie uns heute Morgen geholfen hat!", sagte Liz.

María nickte.

„Aber was machen wir jetzt den ganzen Tag?"

Liz zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung!"  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Währendessen tagte in Isabelles Suite der „Kriegsrat". Max hatte Miguel und Isabelle die Lage erklärt und die beiden gefragt, ob sie sagen sollten, wer sie waren.

„Bei Isabelle ist das wahrscheinlich kein Problem, da es Alexander und Kyle offensichtlich erlaubt ist, sich mit jedem zu treffen, den sie wollen. Aber bei uns? Und werweiß, wie sehr ihre Tante oder ihr Onkel sie beeinflussen kann?", setzte er bekräftigend hinzu.

Miguel kratzte sich an der Augenbraue.

„Ich würde es sagen, wer wir sind!"

Max nickte und wandte sich Isabelle zu.

„Und du?"

Isabelle zögerte kurz, aber dann nickte sie.

„Mache wir es! Aber unter einer Bedingung: IHR geht hin!"

Max grinste zufrieden. „Klar!"  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Kurz darauf klopfte es an der Tür von der Suite von Lord Sir Eduard Socksley von Edinburgh und seiner Frau Anelia. Der Diener meldete, dass Maximillano und Miguel Evanez die beiden zu sprechen wünschten. Auf einen Wink des Lords wurden die beiden hereingeführt.

„Guten Tag, Mylady! Guten Tag, Sir!", begrüßte Maximillano die beiden.

„Ich werde nur einen kleinen Teil ihrer kostbaren Zeit beanspruchen. Ich wollte sie nur fragen, ob sie es erlauben, dass mein Bruder Miguel und ich uns mit ihren beiden Töchtern treffen dürfen?"

Lady Anelia blinzelte in paar Mal.

„Nun ja, äh, ich glaube, dass wäre möglich, allerdings weiß ich nicht wirklich, wer sie beiden sind!"

Max tat, als wäre es ihm dies auch gerade erst aufgefallen und als wäre es ihm sehr peinlich.

„Oh, ja, entschuldigen Sie bitte! Es tut mir ja so leid! Also, darf ich mich vorstellen: Mein Name ist Maximillano Evanez de Cataluña."

Er lächelte gewinnend. Miguel, der sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, trat jetzt vor und erklärte: „Unsere Mutter ist auch auf diesem Schiff. Leider ist sie krank und kann deshalb nicht am Essen oder den Veranstaltungen teilnehmen. Sie möchte Sie jedoch gerne einmal kennen lernen, sobald sie wieder gesund ist!", fügte er mit einem schleimigen Unterton hinzu.

Max begleitete seine Worte mit einem heftigen Nicken. Der Lord von Edinburgh stand auf.

„Es wäre uns eine Ehre, wenn sich unsere Töchter mit ihnen treffen dürften!", erklärte er.

Max musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht triumphierend zu grinsen.

„Die Freude ist ganz unsererseits! Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie uns einen Teil Ihrer wertvollen Zeit gewidmet haben!"

Mit einer Verbeugung verabschiedeten er und Miguel sich. Kaum waren Miguel und Max auf dem Gang, als sie auch schon im Laufschritt zur Suite von María und Liz düsten.              
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Liz und María waren natürlich außer sich vor Freude, als sie erfuhren, dass sie sich ab jetzt mit Max und Miguel treffen durften, wann sie wollten. Kurze Zeit später verließ Liz eingehakt bei Max ihre Suite, gefolgt von María und Miguel. Auf Deck trennten sie sich und gingen in zwei verschiedene Richtungen davon. Liz und Max suchten sich einen ruhigen Platz und begannen wild, sich zu küssen. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug, und kaum dass sie sich umsahen, ertönte auch schon der Gongschlag zum Zeichen des Mittagessens. Während des Essens ( das sie seltsamerweise wieder an dem gleichen Tisch wie am vorigen Tag einnahmen) tauchte plötzlich der Kapitän auf und bat um Ruhe.

Dann begann er mit tiefer Stimme zu sprechen: „Ladies und Gentlemen! Es tut mir außerordentlich leid, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass wir derzeit den Hafen von Dunkerque ansteuern. Leider gibt es einen technischen Defekt, der für das erste einmal nicht schlimm sein wird. Wenn wir jedoch über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg große Strecken zurücklegen, wird es weitere Probleme geben. Meine Kollegen waren so freundlich und haben für Sie Suiten auf anderen Schiffen gebucht. Diese haben selbstverständlich denselben Komfort wie unsere „Reina del Atlántico" und werden ungefähr zur selben Zeit in Huelva ankommen. Für den Schaden, falls welcher entstehen sollte, kommt selbstverständlich unsere Reederei auf! Die neuen Tickets und weitere Auskünfte erhalten sie an der Brücke beim Service. Wir werden heute Nachmittag um ca. 16.30 Uhr in Dunkerque ankommen. Vielen Dank für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit; es war uns zudem ein Vergnügen, Sie alle als Passagiere an Bord zu haben!"

Mit einer knappen Verbeugung verschwand der Kapitän wieder. Marías und Liz´ Mutter zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch und wandte sich ihren Töchtern zu.

„Das heißt, dass wir gleich packen müssen! Geht also nach dem Essen in eure Kabine und gebt den Zofen Bescheid!"

Liz und María nickten schnell und wandten sich dann wieder Max und Miguel zu.   
  



	6. Separation

**5. Separation**

  
Nach dem Essen waren Liz und María zu ihrer Kabine gegangen und hatten Leandra erklärt, dass sie das Schiff wechseln müssten, so wie ihre Mutter es ihnen gesagt hatte. Leandra wusste jedoch schon davon und hatte auch schon die Tickets besorgt. Liz und María machten sich daran, den Zofen beim einpacken zu helfen. Kurz, bevor sie fertig waren, überbrachte ein Page ihnen eine Nachricht von Miguel und Max:      
  
_Liebe Liz und liebe María!_

_Leider können wir uns auf diesem Schiff nicht mehr sehen, weil wir unserer Mutter beim einpacken und alles fertig machen helfen müssen. Aber auf dem anderen Schiff holen wir das dann nach!_

_ Viele Grüße, eure Max und Miguel              _  
  
Nachdem sie den Brief gelesen hatten, konnten María und Liz es kaum noch erwarten, endlich auf das andere Schiff zu kommen. Schließlich kamen einige Pagen, um ihr Gepäck zu holen. Schließlich erschienen ihre Eltern und Kyle und Alex und holten sie ab. Auf dem Kai standen schon einige Kutschen bereit, die sie zu ihrem neuen Schiff brachten.           
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Max, Miguel, Isabelle und ihre Mutter kamen gerade an Deck, als sie sahen, wie María, Liz und Alex in eine der kutschen stiegen.

„Schau, Mamaíta, da unten sind sie!"

Max deutete aufgeregt nach unten.

Miguel erklärte: „Die dunkelhaarige ist Elizabeth, die blonde ist María und der dunkelhaarige neben ihnen ist ihr Cousin Alexander!"

Ihre Mutter kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Ah, ihr wisst doch, dass ich so schlecht sehe! Aber ich glaube, ich komme heute Abend zum Essen! Schließlich muss ich diejenigen mal kennen lernen, von denen meine Söhne und meine Tochter unentwegt sprechen!", lachte sie.

Isabelle grinste breit. „Genau, mach das! Das wäre sehr schön!"

Sie ahnte nicht, dass weder Liz noch Alex noch María heute Abend anwesend sein würden.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Das Schiff, mit dem Liz und María und ihre Familie weiter nach Huelva fahren würden, hieß „Olympe" und war ein bisschen kleiner als die „Reina del Atlántico". Die Suiten und der Bereich der ersten Klasse waren jedoch ungefähr genauso groß. Liz und María konnten es kaum erwarten, Max und Miguel wiederzusehen. Das hatte zur Folge, dass sie sofort an Deck gingen, nachdem sie ihre Kabinen bezogen hatten. Das Schiff würde jeden Moment ablegen und das Treiben auf dem Kai wurde hektischer.

„Glaubst du, Miguel und Max sind schon an Bord?", fragte María Liz, während sie sich umsah.

Liz starrte angestrengt in die wogende Menge unter ihr und versuchte, einen schwarzen Kopf der einer gewissen Person gehörte, auszumachen. Leider gab es zu viele Menschen mit schwarzen Haaren da unten.

„Ich denke schon!", antwortete sie und starrte weiter nach unten.

Eine Kutsche bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Menschenmassen und steuerte ein in der Nähe vertäutes Schiff an. Unbewusst realisierte Liz, wie die Kutsche hielt und ein Lakai die Tür aufriss. María war ihrem Blick gefolgt und stieß einen kleinen Freudenschrei aus.

„Liz, schau mal, das ist Miguel!"

Es war tatsächlich Miguel. Er half gerade einer älteren Dame mit riesigem Hut, sodass man ihren Kopf nicht erkennen konnte, beim Aussteigen. Nach ihr sprang Max aus der Kutsche und half seiner Schwester heraus. Die vier wandten sich um und gingen auf das in der Nähe liegende Schiff zu. María packte Liz am Arm.

„Was machen die denn da? Das hier ist doch das Schiff, mit dem wir weiterfahren!"

Sie sah verwirrt auf die Personen unter ihr.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, aber.... Doch, jetzt weiß ich warum. Wir fahren auf diesem Schiff weiter, aber sie nicht! Der Kapitän sagte, wir würden auf Schiffe umsteigen. Wir sind getrennt worden!"

Den letzten Satz brachte sie nur mit Mühe hervor. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Ein weiteres Leben OHNE Max? Das ging doch nicht! Liz sah wieder zu Max. Er ging gerade zwischen einigen anderen Personen die Gangway des anderen Schiffes hoch. Kurz, bevor er die Tür passieren konnte, stockte der Zug, der die Gangway entlang marschierte. Max drehte sich um und sah, so kam es ihr auf jeden Fall vor, ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Dann setzte sich die Reihe jedoch wieder in Bewegung und er wurde weitergeschoben. Kurz darauf hatte die Tür ihn verschluckt. In Liz breitete sich ein Gefühl der Leere aus. Sie sah, wie auch Miguel, Isabelle und die ältere Dame mit Hut im Inneren des Schiffs verschwanden. Sie drehte sich zu María, in der Erwartung, das ihre Schwester ausflippen und sich aufführen würde, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn etwas schlimmes passierte. Doch ihre Schwester blickte starr vor sich hin auf das schwarze Loch, durch das Miguel eben verschwunden war. Sie bewegte stumm ihre Lippen und ihre Arme hingen schlaff an ihrer Seite. Liz nahm ihre Hand. Plötzlich ertönte laut ein Schiffshorn und das Schiff setzte sich in Bewegung.        
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Max versuchte währenddessen verzweifelt, sich, Miguel und Isabelle einen Weg durch die vielen Menschen an Bord zu bahnen und an Deck zu gelangen. Eben hatte er Liz und María an Bord eines anderen Schiffes gesehen. Anscheinend waren sie nicht auf dasselbe Schiff gekommen. Verbissen kämpfte er weiter, zog und schob, bis er und seine Geschwister schließlich ins Freie gelangten. Erstürzte zur Reeling, und sah gerade noch, wie das Schiff ablegte und wendete, sodass ihnen die Sicht auf die Stelle, wo María und Liz standen, versperrt wurde.

„Olympe!", hörte er Isabelle sagen.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Miguel irritiert.

„So heißt das Schiff, auf dem sie sind! Olympe!"  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Liz sah dem immer kleiner werdenden Schiff hinterher. María umklammerte ihre Hand und Liz spürte, dass sie zitterte.

„Hallo, ihr beiden, wieso starrt ihr denn die ganze Zeit auf die anderen Schiffe? Solltet ihr nicht eher das Schiff nach Max und Miguel absuchen? Ich suche nämlich auch gerade nach Isabelle!",

Alex tauchte neben ihnen auf und sah sie fragend an.

„Das kannst du dir sparen!", sagte Liz dumpf. „Sie sind auf einem anderen Schiff!"

„Waaaaas?", entfuhr es Alex. „Aber, wie, was, wisst ihr denn den Namen des Schiffs?"

Er klang vollends verzweifelt.

„Nein!"

Marías Stimme zitterte so heftig wie der Rest ihres Körpers. „Wir konnten ihn nicht sehen!"

Alex schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Wartet, ich hab eine Idee!"

Liz und María sahen ihm verwundert nach, als er zum Deckoffizier stürzte. Kurz darauf kam er wieder.

„Der Deckoffizier sagte, der Name sei ' Alesaia' aber er war sich nicht sicher!", Niedergeschlagen lehnte er sich gegen die Reeling und sah starr auf den entschwindenden Hafen. Plötzlich erschienen neben ihnen ihre Eltern und Kyle.

„Na, was für ein Glück, dass wir gleich ein Anschlussschiff hatten, oder?", fragte ihr Vater gutgelaunt.

María, Liz und Alex antworteten nicht. Kyle runzelte die Stirn. Was war denn los? Wieso sagten sie nichts? Ihre Mutter mischte sich ein.

„Würdet ihr uns bitte antworten? Was ist denn mit euch los?"

Liz sah weiterhin aufs Meer, und als sie sprach, sah es so aus, als sei sie mit ihren Gedanken gar nicht anwesend.

„Maximillano, Miguel und Isabelle sind auf ein anderes Schiff gekommen!"

„Oh, das tut mir ja so leid für euch!", erklärte ihre Mutter, aber sie war eine schlechte Schauspielerin.

„Nun ja, wollt ihr nicht mitkommen? Es gibt hier ein fabelhaftes Café auf dem Schiff! Ihr werdet nicht mehr oft zu dem Genuss kommen, in ein Café zu gehen, wenn ihr erst mal in einem Kloster seid, oder?"

Ihr Vater lachte dröhnend. Liz und María sahen sich an. Das Kloster! Das hatten sie ja ganz vergessen! Ihr Vater hatte seine Meinung also immer noch nicht geändert! Stumm folgten sie ihren Eltern ins Café.            
  


*******************************************************************************  
  
Der Rest ihrer Reise bis Huelva verlief relativ ereignislos. Später konnte Liz sich kaum noch an die Tage erinnern, es war, als hätte sie in einem Traum gelebt. Am Tag vor ihrer Ankunft in Huelva baute sich María vor Liz auf, die Trübsinnig im Salon ihrer Suite in einem Sessel saß und vor sich hinsah. Als María vor ihr stand, blickte sie auf.

„Was ist?", fragte sie María verdutzt, als ei deren entschlossenes Gesicht sah. María fing an, im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen.

„Es ist höchste Zeit, unsere Flucht zu planen! Oder willst du ins Kloster gesteckt werden? Also, ich habe mir das ungefähr so vorgestellt: Wir erkundigen uns an der Hafenauskunft, wann das Schiff 'Alesaia' einläuft. Wenn das noch morgen passiert, werfen wir unseren Fluchtplan über den Haufen. Wenn nicht, verkleiden wir uns wie gesagt als Zofen, nehmen Proviant, Geld und Schmuck mit und verschwinden!"

María blieb stehen und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Was meinst du dazu?"

Liz nickte gedankenverloren mit dem Kopf. „Doch, das ist ein guter Plan! Und wir schreiben Alex und Kyle einen Abschiedsbrief. Und wohin wollen wir abhauen?"

María zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, erst mal weg!"

Liz fiel etwas ein. „Wir könnten nach San Fernando gehen, und von dort aus vielleicht nach Cádiz!"

María nickte begeistert.

„Ja, gut, sehr gut! Also, machen wir es so!"

Plötzlich ertönte ein dumpfer Schlag, als wäre jemanden etwas heruntergefallen. Liz war mit einem Satz an der Tür und riss sie auf. Davor stand Leandra. Sie zitterte.

„Es...es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht lauschen, aber...!"

Liz zog sie schnell ins Zimmer. „Schwöre mir, dass du niemandem davon erzählst!"

Auch wenn sie es nicht glaubte, wollte sie doch sichergehen, dass Leandra es niemandem erzählte, was sie gerade gehört hatte. Leandra richtete sich auf.

„Nehmt mich mit!"

María sah ihre Zofe und Freundin verwundert an.

„Aber wieso denn? Liz und ich gehen für immer hier weg, und du liebst doch Kyle und du kannst ihn doch nicht verlassen!"

Leandra lachte kurz spöttisch auf.

„Oh, doch, das muss ich wohl!", sagte sie bitter. „Denn eure Mutter hat etwas gegen unsere Verbindung und hat mir gedroht, meinem Vater die Arbeit zu kündigen und dafür zu sorgen, dass er auch keine mehr bekommt. Er arbeitet doch auf euren Ländereien als Verwalter, und meine Familie braucht das Geld! Meine Mutter ist immer noch schwer krank, und mit dem Geld, das mein Vater verdient kommen wir gerade so über die Runden! Ich darf es auch Kyle nicht sagen oder sonst jemandem!"

Liz konnte es nicht fassen. Ihre Stiefmutter war echt das letzte. Den Flüchen, die aus Marías Richtung kamen, dachte sie genauso. Leandra hob den Kopf.

„Ich bitte euch, mich mitzunehmen! Ich würde es in der Nähe von Kyle nicht aushalten, ohne mit ihm zusammensein zu dürfen! Ansonsten müsste ich euch erpressen, und das will ich nicht!"

Liz sah María an. Die nickte.

„Gut," sagte sie. „du darfst mitkommen!"

Auf Leandras Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln.

„Wenn ihr wollt, kann ich mich auch um die Auskünfte um Das Schiff 'Alesaia' kümmern! Und um die Zofenmäntel!"

Sie hastete aus dem Raum. Liz sah María an und schluckte.

„Wollen wir noch mal zu Alex und Kyle gehen? Wir werden sie ja bald nicht mehr sehen!"    
  



	7. On the run

**6. On the run**

  
Kurze Zeit später klopften sie an der Tür von Alex` und Kyles Suite. Alex öffnete.

„Hallo, Alex. Dürfen wir reinkommen?", begrüßte Liz ihn.

Alex warf einen Blick über die Schulter in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Äh, ja, kommt rein!"

Die verteilten sich auf die Sofas und Sessel. María sah sich um.

„Wo ist denn Kyle?", fragte sie.

Alex seufzte. „Er ist vor ca. zwei Stunden hier reingekommen und hat sich im Schlafzimmer eingeschlossen. Irgendwann hab ich ihn dazu gebracht, aufzusperren und mich reinzulassen. Er sagte, Leandra hätte ihn verlassen, weil sie der Meinung wäre, sie beide passten nicht zusammen. Er ist völlig am Boden. Dann habt ihr geklopft, und als ich aufmachte, hat er sich wieder eingeschlossen."

María rutschte unruhig auf dem Sofa herum.

„Das tut mir leid!", sagte Liz aufrichtig und wahrheitsgemäß.

Alex nickte. „Tja, jetzt sind wir komplett: Alle haben Liebeskummer!"

Stille breitete sich über dem Raum aus. Alle hingen ihren Gedanken an ihre Liebsten nach.     
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Am nächsten Morgen weckte Leandra schon früh ihre beiden Herrinnen. Sie zeigte ihnen, in welchen Koffer sie die Utensilien, die sie für eine Flucht benötigten, getan hatte. Kurz nach dem Frühstück erreichte die 'Olympe' den Hafen von Huelva. Eine Kutsche brachte sie in ihr Hotel. Leandra kümmerte sich darum, dass DER Koffer immer greifbar war. Dann ging sie zur Hafenauskunft. Das Schild der Hafenauskunft war schon von weitem zu sehen. Als Leandra eintrat, kam ihr ein Schwall angenehm kühler Luft entgegen, was sie nach dem Weg zur Auskunft bei 34° C Hitze ein wenig erfrischte. Hinter dem Tresen , der fast den ganzen Raum einnahm, saßen einige Männer in Matrosenkleidung. Einer der Männer war damit beschäftigt, einen aufgebrachten Seemann zu beruhigen. Da der Seemann Spanisch sprach und sehr schnell, konnte Leandra ihn kaum verstehen, auch wenn sie eigentlich recht gut Spanisch konnte. Sie ging zum Tresen.

„Guten Tag! Ich würde gerne wissen, wann das Schiff 'Alesaia' hier ankommt!"

Der Mann sah hinter dem Tresen sah hoch.

„Von wo aus kommt das Schiff denn?", wollte er wissen.

„Oh, es kommt aus Dunkerque."

Der Mann begann, in einigen Papieren zu blättern.

„Ah, hier: Die Alesaia kommt übermorgen Abend hier an, da das Schiff wegen eines schweren Sturmes in Lissabon vor Anker gehen musste!"

Er grinste schief. Leandra bedankte sich und ging im Schnellschritt zurück zum Hotel. Dort angekommen, erklärte sie Liz und María die Lage. Sie beschlossen, kurz nach dem Abendessen zu verschwinden.   
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Liz legte die Briefe an Alex und Kyle auf ihr Bett. Dann griff sie nach dem Zofenumhang und warf ihn sich über. Er war schwer, da Leandra den meisten Schmuck und das meiste Geld in das Futter eingenäht hatte. María und Leandra warteten schon vor der Tür. Als Liz zu ihnen gekommen war, gingen sie leise die Hotelgänge entlang und zum Angestelltenausgang hinaus. Da stellte sich ihnen eine Wache in den Weg.

„Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr ?", fragte er.

Der Schein seiner Fackel suchte ihre Gesichter, die unter den Kapuzen verborgen waren. Leandra schlug die ihre zurück.

„Ich bin es nur und noch zwei andere Zofen. Wir müssen noch ein wenig ...äh... Medizin besorgen. Du weißt ja, wie große Angst Lady Anelia vor Krankheiten hat!", fügte sie mit einem verführerischen Lächeln hinzu.

„Dürfen wir also bitte vorbei, Owen?"

Der grinste schief und ließ sie passieren. Owen sah nur noch, wie die drei Mädchen auf drei wartende Pferde aufsaßen, dann verschwanden ihre Silhouetten in der dunklen Nacht.

Langsam wurde es hell. Die ersten Vögel begannen zu zwitschern und es wurde wesentlich wärmer. Liz trabte langsam neben María und Leandra her. Wie lange waren sie jetzt schon unterwegs? Sie wusste es nicht. Ihre Beine waren taub und sie war langsam hungrig und durstig. Trotzdem mussten sie noch weiter, sie mussten..... Sie dachte an die vergangene Nacht zurück. Die meiste Zeit waren sie galoppiert, bis irgendwann weder die Pferde noch sie mehr konnten. Sie machten daher eine Stunde Pause, um dann wieder über die verlassene Straße zu jagen. Aber jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr, sie versuchte durchzuhalten, aber es war schwer....

Wie, als hätte sie ihre Gedanken erraten, sagte Leandra plötzlich: „Beim nächsten Bach machen wir Halt, und zwar für mehrere Stunden. Wir dürften ziemlich weit gekommen sein, und wir müssen ab jetzt zudem auf den Feldern und in den Wäldern reiten, da uns auf der Straße zu viele Leute sehen würden. Womöglich sogar Suchtrupps, die euer Vater ausgeschickt hat. Es dauert nicht mehr so lange!"

Und doch dauerte es noch ein-einhalb Stunden, bis sie einen Bach sahen. Inzwischen war die Sonne schon viel höher gestiegen und es wurde langsam immer heißer. Nachdem sie sorgfältig die Umgebung auf Dörfer und Straßen überprüft hatten, tränkten sie die Pferde, machten es sie sich am Bach auf einer Lichtung bequem und aßen ein wenig von den mitgebrachten Broten. Dann legten sie sich auf ihre Mäntel und schliefen ein. Leandra weckte Liz und María. Sie hatte die Feldflaschen bereits mit Wasser gefüllt und die Pferde abermals getränkt. Die Sonne stach unbarmherzig vom Himmel. Liz Korsett und Unterkleid waren bereits schweißgetränkt, obwohl sie eines ihre leichtesten und dünnsten Kleider anhatte. Sie sah zu María, der es anscheinend genauso ging. Ihr fiel auf, das sie seit sie auf der Flucht waren, kaum etwas miteinander geredet hatten. Aber dazu war ihr jetzt auch nicht zu Mute. Sie ging zu Leandra, die eine Karte auf den Knien hatte.

„Wir sind jetzt schon ungefähr 25 Meilen weit gekommen.", sagte Leandra ohne aufzusehen. „Wir sind jetzt irgendwo hier. Bis San Fernando sind es also noch gut 125 Meilen. Wenn wir die meiste Zeit nachts reiten, werden wir in vier, fünf Tagen da sein!"

Liz nickte nur. Was waren denn diese 125 Meilen gegen die Entfernung, die zwischen ihr und Max lagen? Und mit jeder Meile entfernet sie sich nur noch weiter von ihm. Was würde sie dafür geben, wenn er jetzt bei ihr wäre? Einfach nur seine Stimme hören, sein Lachen und in seine schokoladenbraunen Augen, in denen sie sich verlieren und alles unangenehme vergessen konnte?

Sie seufzte und ging zu ihrer Stute Joya.(Joya= Juwel) Joya, der Name passte zu ihr. Sie war ein Fuchs, und ihre Augen strahlten wie Juwelen.

María saß gerade auf Miel ( Miel= Honig) auf. Auch zu dem Rappen passte der Name, denn er war honigfarben und immer auf Zuckerstücke aus. Leider hatte María jedoch keine dabei. Als sie weiterritten, versuchte Leandras Pferd sich immer weiter nach vorne zu drücken, als die anderen beiden liefen. Liz wusste den Namen der Stute nicht. Vielleicht heißt sie ja Primera, die Erste, überlegte Liz schmunzelnd.

„Liz, glaubst du, wir schaffen das?", fragte María auf einmal.

Liz senkte den Blick. Sie wusste es ja selber nicht, sie konnte nur hoffen.

„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir es nicht schaffen werden. Was sollen wir denn überhaupt machen, wenn wir in San Fernando ankommen? Ich glaube ich habe Angst.....", María klang verzweifelt.

Liz legte ihr die Hand auf den Arm. „Du vermisst Miguel, nicht wahr? Ich vermisse Max ebenso. Aber wir müssen das jetzt durchhalten! Ich weiß auch nicht, was wir einmal werden und was wir in San Fernando machen, aber wir können jetzt nicht zurück! Wenn wir zurück kämen, würden unsere Eltern uns ins Kloster stecken und uns verstoßen. Wenn wir erst einmal in San Fernando sind, beschaffen wir uns neue Pässe und dann werden wir uns einen tollen Beruf suchen und ein neues Leben anfangen. Aber dafür müssen wir jetzt durchhalten!!!"

„Liz hat Recht!", schaltete sich Leandra ein. „Wir müssen jetzt noch 125 Meilen reiten - ich gebe zu, dass das sehr, sehr viel ist- aber dann sind wir in San Fernando, und wir werden da eine neue Existenz aufbauen. Wir haben immer noch den Schmuck und das Geld, das wird uns alles ebenso viel weiterhelfen, wie eure Sprachkenntnisse und euer Wissen."

María grinste. „Danke für die tollen Reden!"

Sie grinste ironisch. Der Rest des Tages verlief um einiges entspannter als der erste Teil. Sie achteten immer darauf, dass sie möglichst wenig Leute trafen, und mit jeder Meile, die sie näher nach San Fernando brachte, wurden die drei zuversichtlicher. Sie kamen zudem schneller voran, als sie vermutet hatten, was ihre Stimmung zusätzlich hob. Gegen Abend erreichten sie einen abgelegenen Gasthof. Sie brachten die Pferde in den Stall (wobei Liz herausfand, das Leandras Stute 'Diva' hieß) und bestellten ein Doppelzimmer, wo sie, um Geld zu sparen, zu dritt in einem Doppelbett schlafen würden. Sie trugen sich unter den Namen Liza, Maríanne und Lena Fugazas ein und aßen dann in der Gaststube zu Abend. Als sie fertig waren, musste Liz noch einmal raus, während die anderen beiden schon einmal nach oben gingen. Als Liz auf dem Rückweg an der Gastube vorbeikam, hörte sie, wie einige Männer hereinkamen und nach einem Bier riefen. Sie lugte durch einen Spalt in der Tür und sah, dass diese Männer Uniformen trugen. Und auf denen prangte ein Wappen, auf dem zwei Adler und eine Seemöwe abgebildet waren. Das Wappen der Familie Socksley, ihrer Familie. Sie hörte, wie die Uniformierten in brüchigem Spanisch erklärten, dass sie zwei flüchtige Prinzessinnen und deren Zofe suchten. Als einer der Männer ihre Namen nannte, wich sie unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Der Hauptmann von ihnen erklärte, sie würden morgen früh nach dem Frühstück weiterreiten sie hätten den Befehl, in einem Umkreis von 40 Meilen nach den Ladies zu suchen, da sie ja nicht weit gekommen sein konnten. Anscheinend hielt er Reiten für Männersache. Danach drehte sich das Gespräch um unwichtigere Sachen und Liz huschte nach oben zu María und Leandra.

Die beiden hörten sich ihren Bericht an, dann meinte Leandra: „ich gehe nach unten und sage dem Wirt, dass wir vor Sonnenaufgang geweckt werden wollen. Wir reiten dann ohne Frühstück weiter und versuchen, der Patrouille nicht in die Arme zu laufen."

Sie verließ den Raum und kehrte kurze Zeit später zurück. „Wenn Patrouille weiter so viel säuft wie bis jetzt, dann werden sie morgen erst spät los kommen! Aber darauf dürfen wir uns nicht verlassen! Wir müssen jetzt ins Bett gehen, damit wir morgen gut ausgeschlafen sind!"

Liz lag noch einige Zeit wach neben María und dachte nach. Bevor sie Max kennen gelernt hatte, hatte sie oft das Gefühl gehabt, dass in ihrem Leben etwas fehle. Als sie Max das erste Mal gesehen hatte, war ihr klar geworden, das sie bisher nur vor sich hin gelebt hatte. Die Tage mit Max waren die eindeutig schönsten in ihrem Leben gewesen, da war sie sich sicher. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen sollte. Sie MUSSTE ihn einfach wieder sehen, ohne ihn fehlte ihr die Luft zum atmen. Das würde sich nie ändern, soviel stand fest!        
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie von der Wirtsfrau vor Sonnenaufgang geweckt. Noch ein wenig verschlafen kletterten sie auf ihre Pferde. Ihre Müdigkeit verflog jedoch, als sie über das taunasse Gras dem Sonnenaufgang entgegengaloppierten. Wie schon am Vortag galoppierten sie bis zum Mittag und machten dann wieder an einem Bach halt um sich auszuruhen und etwas zu essen und zu trinken. Nachdem die Rast vorüber war, ritten sie weiter, allerdings nur im Trab und Schritt. Sie kamen gelegentlich durch kleinere Dörfer und Orte. Liz genoss die Flucht mittlerweile so, als sei es nur eine Vergnügungsreise. Sie übernachteten in einem größeren Gasthof, in dem sich jede Menge Leute tummelten. Die drei Mädels aßen gerade zu Abend, als eine Gruppe von Spaniern hereinkam. Voran ging eine kräftige Dame, ganz in blau gekleidet. Sie setzte sich mit ihren Begleitern und vor allem Begleiterinnen an einen Tisch in der Nähe von Liz, María und Leandra. Viele Leute von den anderen Tischen drehten sich nach ihr um, und einige kamen sogar an ihren Tisch. Eine Frau am anderen Ende des Raumes stand auf.

„Wir freuen uns so, dass du wieder da bist, Cecile Azul!", sagte sie laut um das Gemurmel der anderen Gäste zu übertönen, dass sich erhoben hatte, als Cecile Azul hereingekommen war.

„Wie war es in Cádiz?"

Alle Leute im Raum sahen Cecile an. Sie lächelte. Offenbar liebte sie es, im Rampenlicht zu stehen.

„Es war wirklich sehr schön!", schwärmte sie. „Ich bin einen Monat lang auf einem Kreuzfahrtschiff zwischen Cádiz und Barcelona angestellt gewesen. Die Schifffahrtsgesellschaften suchen händeringend nach Personal. Keiner will diese Jobs machen, abgesehen davon wird man aber auch nur genommen, wen man den Anforderungen entspricht, das heißt zum Beispiel, man muss höflich sein, über Sprachkenntnisse verfügen und sich in der Gesellschaft auskennen. Aber wer aus dem normalen Volk besitzt denn schon diese Kenntnisse und Eigenschaften? Aber ich habe die Arbeit trotzdem bekommen, obwohl ich ehrlich gesagt erst Zweifel und Angst hatte. Die Arbeit ist eigentlich ganz erträglich. Und: Man bekommt immer den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch aus den adeligen Kreisen mit. Zum Beispiel habe ich erfahren, dass der Príncipe de Cataluña seine Kinder verheiraten will. Die kommen ja gerade zusammen mit ihrer Mutter bald aus Schottland wieder nach Hause, und dann will er sie verheiraten. Er wird in dreieinhalb Monaten einen Ball geben, zu dem er lauter Brautbewerberinnen und -bewerber eingeladen hat. Alle aus den besten Kreisen natürlich! Wer weiß, vielleicht heiratet einer der Söhne ja die Tochter unseres Príncipe de Sevilla?!"

Sie lachte, während sich ein aufgeregtes Gemurmel erhob. Liz und María starrten sich an. Leandra senkte den Blick. Sie wusste nicht, was sie jetzt sagen oder tun sollte. Währendessen erzählte Cecile weiter von ihrer Reise, aber ihre Worte plätscherten an Liz und María vorbei. Sie beendeten ihre Mahlzeit und gingen von Leandra gefolgt auf ihr Zimmer. Dort stellte sich María vor das Fenster und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen da kühle Glas. Sie blickte nach draußen in die Dunkelheit. Liz hatte sich quer übers Bett geworfen und starrte an die Decke. Leandra stieg unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Sie wusste, dass sie jetzt nichts tun konnte.

„Ähm, ich gehe mal nach draußen, ein wenig frische Luft schnappen, ok?"

Liz und María schienen sie nicht zu hören. Leise schloss Leandra die Tür hinter sich und lief die Treppe hinunter und hinaus auf den Hof. Dort setzte sie sich auf ein Gatter. Vor ihr lagen dunstige Wiesen, die vom Mond schwach erhellt waren. Sie musste an Kyle denken. Sie konnte seinen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck nicht vergessen, als sie Ihm sagte, sie wolle Schluss machen. Sein Bild quälte sie Tag und Nacht. Wo er jetzt wohl war? Machte er sich Sorgen um sie und seine Cousinen? Hatte er schon ein neues Mädchen gefunden? Oder dachte er immer noch an sie? War er schon zusammen mit Alex und der Lady und dem Lord auf dem Rückweg nach Schottland? Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Sie wischte sie mit dem Handrücken weg. Obwohl die Nacht lau war, fror sie. Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte hinter sich. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie direkt in die rabenschwarzen Augen von Cecile Azul.

„Na, was machen Sie denn so alleine hier draußen?", fragte Cecile sie erstaunt.

„Ach, ich schnappe nur ein bisschen frische Luft.", erklärte sie.

Dann fiel ihr etwas ein. „Sagen Sie mal, glauben Sie, es ist für uns drei möglich, in Cádiz zusammen Arbeit auf einem Schiff nach Barcelona zu bekommen?"

Cecile wiegte den Kopf. „Ja, ich denke, das wäre schon möglich, ihr müsst nur bei der richtigen Gesellschaft fragen. Ich würde euch die 'Bonita Mare' empfehlen! Allerdings müsst ihr wie gesagt, den Anforderungen entsprechen."

Leandra lächelte. „Oh ich denke, das ist kein Problem! Vielen Dank!"

Sie lief schnell in ihr Zimmer. In ihrem Kopf formte sich ein Plan. Aber sie beschloss, Liz und María erst einmal nichts von ihm zu erzählen. Die beiden lagen bereits im Bett. Leandra zog sich leise aus und krabbelte in zu ihnen ins Bett. Sie war totmüde und ihr fielen schon bald die Augen zu. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Liz. Sie lag mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster gewandt und sah auf den Mond, dessen fahles Licht durch das Fenster auf ihr Bett fiel. Sie musste dauernd daran denken, dass eine andere Max berühren und küssen könnte. Wie dachte er überhaupt darüber? Hatte er sie nur für einen kleinen Reiseflirt gehalten? Nein, das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen! Aber sie konnte auch nicht von ihm erwarten, dass er sein Leben lang auf sie warten würde. Wer weiß, ob sie sich überhaupt jemals wiedersähen! Er hatte ihr erzählt, dass er gerne einmal eine Familie haben wolle, aber wenn er nur auf sie wartete, dann konnte er sich diesen Wunsch nicht erfüllen. Nein, es war wirklich besser, wenn er eine andere heiratete, aber andererseits..... Mit solchen und ähnlichen Gedanken wälzte sie sich Stunde für Stunde im Bett herum. Irgendwann schlief sie von Müdigkeit übermannt ein. Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von einem würgenden Laut geweckt. Sie drehte sich verschlafen im Bett um und sah, wie María sich in den Nachttopf übergab. Leandra sprang aus dem Bett und reichte María ein paar Tücher, um sich den Mund abzuwischen. Liz setzte sich auf.

„María....was ist denn los? Bist du krank?"

María antwortete erst, nachdem sie einen Schluck aus dem Wasserkrug genommen hatte, den Leandra ihr reichte.

„Nee, krank bin ich nicht. Ich glaube eher, dass ich gestern Abend etwas falsches gegessen habe!", erklärte sie gleichmütig.

Plötzlich verdunkelte sich ihr Gesicht. „Gestern Abend....",murmelte sie traurig und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder.

Liz sah zum Fenster hinaus, wo der graue Himmel langsam immer heller wurde. Gestern Abend....sie dachte wieder an Max. Ob er wohl auch gerade an sie dachte? Nein, jetzt hör sofort auf, permanent an Max zu denken! befahl sie sich. Mit einem Seufzer stand sie auf und ging hinüber zum Waschtisch. Sie klatschte sich mit den Händen Wasser ins Gesicht. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging zum Fußende des Bettes, wo ihre Kleider lagen. Missmutig musterte sie ihre Kleider. Der Unterrock war schon ganz schwarz unten am Saum, genauso wie ihr Kleid, und das zierten außerdem noch einige Flecken. Heute Abend würde sie ihre Kleider erst einmal Gründlich waschen müssen! Abgesehen davon rochen sie auch nicht gerade wie ein Rosenbusch. Sie schnitt eine Grimasse, als sie ihr Korsett anlegte. Wenigsten saß es jetzt lockerer und nicht so eng geschnürt, wie es ihre Zofen immer gemacht hatten. María stand neben dem Fenster.

„Na, das wird ja ein toller Tag!", ließ sie verlauten. „Regen! Wir müssen unsere Mäntel anziehen!"

Sie schüttelte sich. Sie ritten jetzt schon Stunden. Liz wusste nicht, wie lange genau. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass es jetzt schon eine halbe Ewigkeit her sein musste, seit sie aufgebrochen waren. Der Regen klatschte mit dicken Tropfen auf ihre Kapuze und lief in langen Bahnen an ihrem Mantel herunter. Ihre Zehen fühlten sich wie Eiswürfel an. Um sie herum nur grau. Alles schien an diesem Tage grau zu sein, die Bäume und Pflanzen, die Wiesen, die Wege, der Himmel natürlich und ihre Stimmung. Davon konnte man ja richtig depressiv werden! Sie seufzte, wohl schon zum hundertsten Mal. Weder María noch Leandra sagten ein Wort. Alle drei saßen stumm auf ihren Pferden und ritten Stur gen Osten. Wenn doch wenigstens einige Tiere zu sehen oder zumindest zu hören gewesen wären! Aber nichts regte sich. Es war, als ritten sie durch eine Geisterlandschaft. Eine Windböe ließ ihren Mantel um ihre Beine flattern. Ein Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter. Plötzlich hielt Leandra ihr Pferd an. Sie deutete nach vorne.

„Da ist der Guadalquivir!"

Knapp eine fünftel Meile vor ihnen floss ein grauer, tosender Fluss.

„Die Brücke ist im Süden, wir müssen uns jetzt also immer links halten!"

Sie galoppierte los, und María und Liz folgten ihr. Nach etwa einer Stunde erreichten sie eine riesige Brücke.

„Da müssen wir jetzt drüber! Dann haben wir ungefähr die Hälfte des Weges hinter uns!"

Leandra musste schreien, weil der Fluss ohrenbetäubend laut vor ihnen vorbei schoss. Mit ihm wurden Baumstämme und anderes Geäst mitgerissen. Nachdem sie einen Brückenzoll gezahlt hatten, überquerten sie die Brücke. Am anderen Ende atmete Liz kaum hörbar auf. Ein wenig mulmig war ihr schon geworden, als sie kaum zwei Meter über dem Fluss entlanggeritten waren...... María trieb ihren Rappen zu Leandra hin.

„Wann machen wir mal eine Pause?", fragte sie. Sie klang müde und erschöpft.

„Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit!", versprach Leandra.

Sie wandte Diva und ließ sie im Schritt weitergehen. Liz nahm Marías Hand und drückte sie. Einige Zeit später kamen sie an einen alten Heuschober. Der Regen war immer noch genauso stark wie zuvor, aber im Schober zwischen dem Heu war es schön trocken. María ließ sich ins Heu sinken. Sie war so müde und ausgezehrt. Hastig schlang sie das Brot, das Liz ihr reichte hinunter. Dann legte sie sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Miguel tauchte hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern auf. Wenn es wahr war, was Cecile Azul erzählt hatte, wenn Miguel wirklich auf Wunsch seines Vaters heiraten sollte? Er durfte sich ja dann wenigstens eine Dame aussuchen, aber würde er dabei auch an sie denken? Er hatte ihr an dem Abend, als der Ball war versprochen, nie eine andere zu heiraten. Aber dieses Versprechen konnte er ja jetzt wohl nicht mehr einhalten! Oder? Wenn er sich weigerte, eine andere zur Frau zu nehmen? Spinn dich aus! dachte sie. Er kann jetzt jede haben, die er will.

„Aber wenn er nun ausgerechnet dich will?", sagte eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

„Er hat es dir doch versprochen!"

María seufzte tief. Wer weiß, ob sie ihn überhaupt jemals wieder sehen würde? Zu viele Fragen und zu wenig Antworten! entschied sie. Sie öffnete die Augen. Liz und Leandra unterhielten sich leise, um sie nicht zu stören. Sie hatten es sich im Heu bequem gemacht und die Karte von Spanien vor sich ausgebreitet. María rutschte zu ihnen hin. Die beiden sahen auf

„Bist du schon wach? Dann können wir ja bald weiter!"

Leandra sah sie prüfend an, sagte jedoch nichts. Stattdessen senkte sie wieder den Kopf und fuhr auf der Karte den restlichen Weg nach.

„Und wann sind wir dann in San Fernando?", fragte Liz.

„Schätzungsweise, morgen Mittag!", entgegnete Leandra und faltete sorgfältig die Karte zusammen. „Aber nur, wenn wir gut vorankommen!"

Sie verstaute die Karte in ihrem Mantel und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Pferden, die vor der Scheune angebunden waren.

„Sie vermisst Kyle!", stellte Liz fest. „Seit wir auf der Flucht sind, sind ihre Augen matt geworden. Früher haben sie richtig hell geleuchtet!"

María nickte stumm.              
  



	8. Seeking

**7. Seeking**

  
  
Die Tür der Hafenauskunft ging auf, und ein Mann mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und einer mit hellbraunen stürmten herein. Der dunkelhaarige ging zum Tresen und trommelte nervös mit seinen Fingern auf der Tischplatte herum. Ein dicker, ungewaschener Matrose mit einer Zigarette im Mundwinkel erschien und sah ihn gelangweilt an.

„Was wollen Sie?"

Max war mit seinen Nerven fast am Ende.

„Irgendwann in diesen Tagen soll ein Schiff mit dem Namen 'Olympe' hier einlaufen! Wann ist der genaue Zeitpunkt?", fragte er ungeduldig.

Der Matzrose schlurfte im Schneckentempo zu einem der Schreibtische im hinteren Teil des Raumes. Er kam mit einer dicken Mappe zurück

„Wie haben sie gesagt? Olympe?", fragte er langsam.

„Ja! OLYMPE! Können sie sich nicht ein bisschen beeilen?", fauchte Miguel.

Der Matrose fixierte ihn mit seinen müden Augen.

„Immer schön mit der Ruhe, junger Mann! Oder halten sie sich für die Herederos (=Kronprinzen) de Cataluña persönlich?",

Bevor Max oder Miguel antworten konnten, flog die Tür auf und zwei junge Matrosen und ein Mann mit einer blauen Uniform und einem Wappen, das zwei Adler und eine Seemöwe darstellte. Max versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wo er das Wappen schon einmal gesehen hatte. Die Matrosen und der Soldat gingen hinter den Tresen zu einem Schrank. Einer der Matrosen holte eine bauchige Flasche heraus, die zweifellos Alkohol enthielt. Der alte Matrose wandte sich den Neuankömmlingen lachend zu.

„Na, schon wieder von der Prinzessinnenjagd zurück?",

Er grinste breit. „Habt ihr sie gefunden?"

Der Soldat schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, weder sie, noch ihre Pferde. Und das, obwohl wir in einem Umkreis von über 40 Meilen gesucht haben!"

Max und Miguel horchten auf.

„Prinzessinnenjagd?", fragte Max.

Eine leise Ahnung beschlich ihn. Er dachte daran, wie Liz gesagt hatte, sie wolle nie und nimmer in ein Kloster.

„Ihr seid wohl gerade erst angekommen, was? Die ganze Stadt spricht davon! Vor zwei Tagen ist ein Schiff aus Dunkerque hier angekommen, und mit ihnen die hohe Familie Socksley!"

Der Spott in der Stimme des Matrosen war nicht zu überhören.

„Sie hatten zwei Töchter dabei. Süße Dinger! Vor allem die blonde!"

Der Matrose leckte sich die Lippen. Miguel spürte, wie er wütend wurde.

„Na ja, die beiden sollten in ein Kloster gebracht werden. Aber sie wollten anscheinend nicht. Die Familie quartierte sich nämlich im Hotel 'Estrellas de la Noche' ein: Aber am nächsten Morgen waren die beiden mit ihrer Zofe und ihrem gesamten Schmuck verschwunden. Sofort wurden Patrouillen in alle Himmelsrichtungen ausgeschickt, um sie zu finden, aber sie waren alle erfolglos. Die Polizisten haben herausgefunden, dass die Zofe vorher noch hier gewesen war und sich nach der Ankunft der 'Alesaia' erkundigt hatte. Aber das hat sie bis jetzt auch nicht weitergebracht. Eigentlich schade um diese süßen Mädchen, zumindest die blonde hätte ich gerne einmal flachgelegt!"

Der Matrose grinste dreckig und machte eine eindeutige Geste. Miguels Hand schoss vor, packte den Matrosen am Kragen und riss ihn an seine Brust.

„Wage es, ja, nicht, noch einmal so von Princesa María zu sprechen!", zischte er.

Er schüttelte den Matrosen kräftig.

„Miguel!", sagte Max noch warnend, aber es war zu spät. Der Matrose flog, von Miguels Faust getroffen, quer durch den Raum.

„Entschuldigung!", sagte Miguel und verließ den Raum.

„Auf Wiedersehen!"

Max verbeugte sich höflich und folgte Miguel. Der hatte sich draußen an ein Geländer gelehnt und starrte auf das offene Meer hinaus. Max sah, wie Miguel um Fassung rang. Es war selten, dass sich Miguel so leicht gehen ließ. Die Geschichte mit María schien ihn mehr mitgenommen zu haben, als Max es bisher geahnt hatte. Er stellte sich stumm neben Miguel und sah ebenfalls auf das weite Meer hinaus. Er überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte. Am Besten wäre es sicherlich, wenn Miguel und er Alex und Kyle einen Besuch abstatten würden. In der Nähe sah er einen Bauern. Er ging zu ihm.

„Entschuldigen Sie, können sie mir sagen, wo ich das Hotel 'Estrellas de la Noche' finden kann?"

Der Bauer musterte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Immer diese Straße entlang. Irgendwann, auf der rechten Seite kommt es dann. Sie können es gar nicht übersehen, es ist das größte hier in der Stadt."

Max bedankte sich und lief zu Miguel. Er zog ihn die Straße entlang. Der Bauer hatte Recht gehabt, das Hotel war kaum zu übersehen, so groß war es. Sie liefen durch die große Empfangshalle zur Rezeption. Wenigstens lief Miguel jetzt von alleine. An der Rezeption stand ein schnöseliger Mann, der ein Monokel in sein rechtes Auge gezwickt hatte.

„Wir möchten zu Kyle und Alexander Socksley!", erklärte Max.

Der Mann sah sie hochmütig an. „Und wenn darf ich melden?", fragte er mit einer näselnden Stimme.

„Maximillano und Miguel Evanez de Cataluña!", knurrte Miguel.

Er war anscheinend wirklich schlecht drauf. Aber Max konnte ihn nur allzu gut verstehen. Der Mann zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch, wobei sein Monokel herunterfiel und an der Schnur herumbaumelte. Hastig setzte er es wieder ein und schickte einen Portier mit nach oben. Der Portier meldete die Ankunft von Max und Miguel und verschwand dann schnell wieder. Kyle und Alex baten Max und Miguel einzutreten und boten ihnen einen Platz an. Max begann ohne Umschweife. Er berichtete, wie er und Miguel in der Hafenauskunft von der Flucht von Liz und María gehört hatte und fragte die beiden, ob sie irgendeinen Hinweis hätten, wo María und Liz sich jetzt aufhalten könnten. Alex und Kyle schüttelten den Kopf.

„Es tut uns leid, aber wir wissen auch nichts. Die beiden haben uns zwar einen Abschiedsbrief geschrieben, aber da haben sie nicht gesagt, wo sie hinwollten. Mittlerweile haben wir die Hoffnung aufgegeben, sie zu suchen, weil sie ja auch nicht gefunden werden wollen. Es ist besser, ihre Wünsche zu akzeptieren, glaubt mir!", sagte Alex eindringlich.

Weder Max noch Miguel gaben ihnen eine Antwort.

„Ihr glaubt mir nicht, aber es wäre besser, wenn ihr das tätet!", sagte Alex.

Kyle saß die ganze Zeit stumm neben seinem Bruder und starrte auf seine Hände.

Max nickte. „Ich glaube auch, dass wir sie nicht suchen sollten!", sagte er.

Miguel gab keine Antwort.

„Miguel?"

Miguel zögerte. „Nun gut!", stimmte er schweren Herzens zu.

Einige Zeit schwiegen alle, dann sagte Alex plötzlich: „Ist eure Schwester eigentlich auch dabei?",

Max musste trotz der derzeitigen Situation lächeln.

„Ja, sie ist auch dabei. Wieso?"

Alex wich seinem Blick aus. „Meinst du, es wäre möglich, dass ich mit ihr noch einmal rede, bevor ihr weiterreist?"

Max nickte. „Das sollte kein Problem sein!"   

  
*******************************************************************************  
  


  
Kurze Zeit später gingen Max und Miguel in Begleitung von Alex zum Schiff, auf dem sich Isabelle und ihre Mutter bereit einquartiert hatten. Abends würde es auslaufen und sie nach Barcelona bringen. Miguel brachte Alex zu Isabelles Kabine.

„Warte bitte einen Moment! Ich sage Isabelle schnell Bescheid!"

Miguel klopfte und trat ein, nachdem eine Zofe ihm geöffnet hatte. Isabelle saß auf einer Couch und las ein Buch. Sie hob den Kopf, als ihr Bruder eintrat.

„¡Hola!", begrüßte sie ihn und sprang auf.

„Habt ihr etwas erfahren? Wieso hat es so lange gedauert? Wann läuft die Olympe ein, oder, ist sie schon eingelaufen?"

Sie überschüttete ihn mit Fragen. Miguel sah sie traurig an.

„Die Olympe ist schon vor zwei Tagen eingelaufen, aber Liz und María sind abgehauen, weil sie nicht ins Kloster wollten. Es wurden zwar Suchtrupps losgeschickt, aber die haben auch nichts erreicht."

Isabelle sah ihn mitfühlend an. „Oh, das tut mir leid für euch! Und was wollt ihr jetzt machen? Ihr sucht sie doch jetzt sicher, oder?"

Miguel antwortete nicht. Isabelle runzelte die Stirn.

„Was, ihr wollt sie nicht suchen? Tut mir leid, aber seid ihr verrückt? Ich musste wochenlang deine und Max´ tief unglückliche Laune ertragen, und das soll jetzt weitergehen? Ich verstehe das nicht!"

Sie sah ihren Bruder wütend und verständnislos an.

„Izzy," sagte Miguel sanft. „Sie wollen nicht gefunden werden! Und wo sollen wir denn suchen? Es ist besser so, glaub mir!"

„Das glaube ich aber nicht!", schnappte Isabelle.

Miguel starrte nur vor sich hin. Schließlich sagte Isabelle leise: „Und was ist mit Alex?"

Miguel zuckte die Schultern. „Weiß nicht, aber vor der Tür steht ein Mann, der unsterblich in dich verknallt ist. Er würde dich gerne einmal sprechen."

Mit den Worten ging er hinaus. Isabelle schickte ihm einen genervten Blick nach und gab der Zofe einen Wink, den nächsten Besucher hereinzuführen.             
  


  
*******************************************************************************  
  


  
Als María, Liz und Leandra gegen Abend zu einem Gasthof kamen, waren sie vollkommen durchnässt und froren schrecklich. Señora Sophía ,die Dame, die den Gasthof leitete, war um die 50, klein und pummelig. Als Liz zusammen mit María und Leandra in die Gaststube kam, schlug sie die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen.

„Oje, oje, wie seht ihr denn aus? Ihr seid ja klatschnass! Kein Wunder bei dem Wetter da draußen! Ihr müsst erst einmal ein heißes Bad nehmen! Ana, mach mal den Badebottich in der Waschküche fertig! Eure Kleider können wir dann auch gleich waschen. Bis sie trocken sind, könnt ihr dann ein paar Kleider von mir anziehen!"

Ein junges Mädchen, anscheinend Ana, verließ den Raum. Señora Sophía wuselte aufgeregt um die drei herum und zog sie in ein Hinterzimmer.

„So, und jetzt mal raus aus den Kleidern!", befahl sie.

Liz, María und Leandra folgten ihr und schlüpften aus den nassen Kleidern. Señora Sophía gab ihnen große Tücher, in die sie sich einwickeln konnten und drückte die drei auf drei Bänke an einem Kamin.

„So, und hier bleibt ihr erst mal sitzen, bis Ana das Badewasser fertig gemacht hat. Solange mache ich euch einen heißen Tee!"

Liz versuchte, Einspruch zu erheben, aber Señora Sophía schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Nein, keine Einwände! Es ist schön, mal wieder drei so junge Damen hier zu haben! Ich hatte selber drei Töchter. Aber die Grippewelle hat sie alle dahingerafft, ebenso wie meinen Mann! Also lasst mich doch auch ein wenig Spaß haben!"

Sie lachte, aber in ihren Worten schwang ein trauriger Unterton mit.

„Sonst kommen immer nur Männer hierher, aber an so einem Tag wie heute kommt meistens gar keiner. Was zum Teufel hat euch veranlasst, bei diesem Wetter zu reisen? Ihr hättet euch den Tod holen können!"

Sie verschwand durch eine halbgeöffnete Tür, die offensichtlich zur Küche führte. Liz konnte sie mit Töpfen und Geschirr hantieren hören. Sie sah sich um. Offensichtlich saßen sie gerade in der Gaststube, denn am anderen Ende des Raumes standen viele Tische und Stühle. Das Feuer im Kamin war die einzige Lichtquelle in dem Raum. Durch die Fenster konnte sie draußen den dunkelgrauen fast schwarzen Himmel erkennen. Der Regen prasselte heftig ans Fenster. In der Stube war es schön warm, im Gegensatz zu den Temperaturen vorher im Regen. Ihre Finger und Zehen tauten langsam wieder auf. Sie waren ganz klamm gewesen. Ana erschien neben ihnen.

„Das Badewasser ist jetzt warm!", sagte sie und lächelte freundlich.

Sie brachte die drei in eine Waschstube, wo ein riesiger Bottich mit dampfenden Wasser stand. Auf einem Stuhl daneben lagen Bürste und Seife. In einem weiteren Zuber mit heißem Wasser schwammen ihre Kleider. Liz, María und Leandra ließen sich in das warme Wasser gleiten. Sie schrubbten sich gegenseitig die Rücken und schäumten sich gegenseitig die Haare ein. Liz sog wohlig die Luft ein. Das war wirklich sehr angenehm nach den Strapazen ihrer Flucht. Sie lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. María und Leandra alberten herum. Liz ließ ihren Gedanken freien Lauf und sie landeten (klarer Fall!) bei Max. Sie erinnerte sich an seine schokoladenbraunen Augen und sein charmantes Lächeln. Wo er jetzt wohl war? Ob er sie suchte? Wenn er sie fände, würde sie das ganz sicher ins Kloster bringen, denn ihre Mutter war über ihre Flucht sicherlich so etwas von wütend, dass sie sogar den Heiratsantrag von einem Prinzen von Katalonien ausschlagen würde! Wenn er sie überhaupt suchte, und wenn er sie überhaupt heiraten wollte! Sie glaubte zwar daran, dass er sie liebte, aber so ganz sicher wie damals auf dem Schiff war sie sich doch nicht......

Wasser klatschte in ihr Gesicht. Sie fuhr auf und sah in Marías grinsendes Gesicht.

„Wir dachten schon, du wärst tot!", sagte Leandra.

Liz schüttelte den Kopf. „Brr, es wird langsam kalt!", sagte María. „Wir sollten rausgehen."

Als hätte sie auf das Stichwort gewartet, kam Señora Sophía herein.

„So, diese Kleider müssten euch ungefähr passen!", sagte sie geschäftig, um gleich darauf entsetzt zu schreien „Huch, mein Braten verkokelt ja gleich!", und in Richtung Küche zu stürmen.

Liz rieb sich heftig trocken und schlüpfte dann in eins der Kleider, die ihnen Señora Sophía hingelegt hatte. Jetzt war ihr wieder schön warm. Sie half Ana, die Kleider auszuwringen und hängte sie mit ihr zusammen auf. Danach aß sie zusammen mit Leandra, María, Señora Sophía und Ana in der Gastube zu Abend.

„Wieso seid ihr bei diesem Wetter gereist? Und wieso seid ihr überhaupt auf der Reise? Wo wollt ihr denn hin?"

Señora Sophía überschüttete sie mit Fragen. María antwortete: „Wir sind auch bei diesem Wetter gereist, weil wir voran kommen wollten. Wir wollen nach San Fernando, weil wir auf der Suche nach Arbeit sind. Wir müssen uns irgendwie ja etwas verdienen mit Ausnahme unserer Ersparnisse."

„Und eure Eltern?", fragte Ana. María zögerte kurz.

„Sie sind tot!", sagte sie leise.

„Oh, das tut mir leid!", sagte Ana. „Meine Eltern sind auch tot, deshalb wohne ich bei Tía Sophía (= Tante Sophía)."

Sie lächelte scheu. Nach dem Essen spielten sie noch ein Kartenspiel, und dann gingen María, Liz und Leandra ins Bett.

Als sie alle drei nebeneinander im Bett lagen, sagte María plötzlich: „Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass Miguel und Max heiraten werden? Ich habe mir diese Frage seit gestern ohne Unterlass gestellt. Also, was denkt ihr? Immerhin sind sie die Kronprinzen von Spanien, sie können also so ziemlich jedes Mädchen haben, die ihnen gefällt! Kann es nicht sein, dass sie uns nur als einen kleinen Flirt betrachten?"

„Ja, oder sie haben sich schon wieder neu verliebt. Wir haben uns jetzt fast seit einem Monat nicht mehr gesehen! Vielleicht haben sie ja bereits ein anderes Mädchen kennen gelernt, oder sie sind schon verlobt oder..."

„Oder die beiden weigern sich standhaft, ein anderes Mädchen zu heiraten, weil sie immerzu an euch denken müssen!", fiel Leandra Liz ins Wort.

„Meinst du wirklich?", kam es zögerlich von María.

„Also, wenn ich mir die Gesichter der beiden in Erinnerung rufe, dann sehe ich immer zwei völlig verknallte Typen vor mir, die nichts anderes im Kopf haben als euch! Ich kann nur sehr schwer glauben, dass sie sich einfach so eine andere verlieben würden, geschweige denn, sie heiraten!" Leandra lachte leise.

„Ah ja, und was ist mit Kyle? Was hast du ihm in den Brief geschrieben? Hast du ihm gesagt, dass unsere EX- MUTTER dich erpresst hat?", fragte María neugierig.

„Nein!", antwortete Leandra leise. „Ich konnte es irgendwie einfach nicht!"

Liz grinste in die Dunkelheit. „Wie gut, dass ICH es ihm geschrieben habe!", sagte sie schelmisch.

Leandra setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. „Wie bitte?"

Sie sah dorthin, wo Liz` Gesicht sein musste. „Du hast was gemacht? Bist du verrückt? Jetzt macht er sich nur noch mehr Sorgen!"

„Aber wenn Liz es ihm nicht erzählt hätte, wüsste er nicht, was für eine hinterlistige Giftnudel unsere Stiefmutter ist. Und er kann sie jetzt mal so richtig fertig machen!", meinte María.    
  



	9. On the high seas

**8. On The High Seas**

  
  
Alex stürmte in sein und Kyles Zimmer und begann sofort, seine Kleider in seinen Koffer zu werfen. Kyle sah ihm ungläubig zu.

„Äh, Alex, was machst du da?"

Alex antwortete, während er aus dem Bad seine Waschutensilien einsammelte. „Ich fahre mit Isabelle nach Barcelona, damit ich dort bei ihrem Vater um ihre Hand anhalten kann!"

Kyles Gesichtszüge wurden schlaff. „Und, was wird aus mir? Dann sind ja alle weg!"

Alex hielt kurz inne. „Wieso kommst du nicht mit? Es könnte ja auch sein, dass Isabelles Vater den Antrag ablehnt. Dann könnten wir zusammenziehen, und sonst kannst du sicher auch bei uns wohnen!"

Statt einer Antwort fing auch Kyle an, seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Kurz darauf kamen ihre Zieheltern herein.

„Wir wollten euch mitteilen, was wir tun werden..." Der Lord brach ab und räusperte sich.

„Wisst ihr denn schon, dass wir zurück nach England fahren?", fragte er irritiert.

„Ach, tut ihr das? Dann viel Spaß, wir können euch leider nicht begleiten, weil wir nach Barcelona fahren!", sagte Alex seelenruhig, während er seine Hosen zusammenlegte.

Ihre Ziehmutter schnappte nach Luft. „Wie bitte, was wollt ihr denn in Barcelona?"

Alex antwortete ohne aufzusehen. „Ach, wir wollen da leben. Abgesehen davon habe ich vor, beim Príncipe de Cataluña um Isabelles Hand anzuhalten. Unsere Sachen lassen wir dann aus Edinburgh holen."

Ihr Vater zog die Brauen hoch. „Ach ja, und warum wissen wir dann nichts von euren....Plänen?"

Kyle sah ihn genervt an. „Weil es ein spontaner Entschluss war. Außerdem sind wir beide, Alex und ich, seit Wochen volljährig. Wir haben folglich ab jetzt Anspruch auf das Erbe unserer Eltern, und es gibt auch nichts, wie ihr uns aufhalten könnt. Lasst uns ab jetzt bitte in Ruhe. Eigentlich hatten wir ja vor, uns bei euch mit einem Fest dafür zu bedanken, dass ihr uns aufgezogen habt, aber seit dieser Reise ist alles anders." Er zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut.

„Genau, was ihr Liz und María angetan habt, ist unverzeihlich!", rief Alex scharf und zeigte anklagend mit einem Kamm auf die beiden vollkommen fassungslosen Figuren ihm gegenüber.

Kyle sah seine Ziehmutter mit blitzenden Augen an. „Und das, was du Leandra und mir angetan habt, werde ich dir auch nie vergeben!"

Er spuckte auf den Boden. „Nur weil es bei euch in eurer Ehe nicht gut läuft, müsst ihr noch lange nicht alle Liebespaare auseinander bringen!"

Er und Alex schlugen gleichzeitig ihre Koffer zu. Es klopfte, und ein Page erschien in der Tür. Hinter ihm standen einige Träger. Sie schnappten sich die Koffer und trugen sie hinaus. Alex zog seinen Mantel über und setzte seinen Hut auf. Kyle tat es ihm gleich.

„Also, auf Wiedersehen, Mylady und Sire!"

Sie verschwanden durch die Tür.    
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Nach einem reichlichen Frühstück verabschiedeten Liz, María und Leandra von Señora Sophía und Ana. In Señora Sophías Augen schimmerten Tränen.

„Macht es gut und lebt wohl! Und: Viel Glück!", wünschte sie ihnen.

Wieder bei guter Laune galoppierten die drei einen großen Teil des Weges. Gegen Mittag kamen sie nach San Fernando. Sir ritten bis zum Marktplatz. Dort saßen sie ab und sahen sich um.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte María.

Leandra zeigte auf ein kleines Gasthaus. „Ich schlage vor, ihr beide setzt euch da rein, während ich uns neue Pässe besorge!"

Kurz darauf war sie verschwunden. María sah Liz an. Die zuckte die Schultern, nahm Leandras Pferd am Zügel und führte sie zum Gasthof. María folgte ihr.

Liz sah wohl zum hundertsten Male zur Uhr. Leandra war jetzt schon ein- einhalb Stunden weg: Wo blieb sie nur? Sie trommelte nervös mit ihren Fingernägeln auf den Tisch. María hielt ihre Hand fest.

„Sie kommt schon wieder!", sagte sie leise

Aber auch sie war nervös, das wusste Liz. Die Tür ging auf, aber es kamen nur zwei junge Burschen herein, die sich in ihrer Nähe an einen Tisch setzten. Die Tür ging wieder auf. Ein Bauer kam herein. Darauf ein Bürger des Mittelstandes. Eine Marktfrau. Wieder ein Bauer. Ein Schreiner. Liz wurde langsam immer unruhiger. Der Zeiger auf der Uhr rückte vor. Zehn Minuten vor vier. Sie sah aus dem Fenster. Draußen herrschte ein reges Treiben. Menschen mit Eselkarren liefen vorbei. Frauen, Kinder, Handwerker aus allmöglichen Zünften. Sie begann wieder auf den Tisch zu trommeln, als die Tür auf ging und sich Leandras schmale Gestalt gegen das Licht abhob. Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie auf Liz und María zu und setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Das war ganz schön teuer! Obwohl ich runtergehandelt habe, musste ich eure beiden Diamantringe, das Smaragdcollier und den silbernen Armreif hergeben. Na wenigstens haben wir jetzt neue Pässe: Hier."

Sie schob jeder von ihnen ihren Pass hin. Sie glichen den alten bis auf den Namen genau im Detail.

„Liz heißt ab jetzt Liza, María ab jetzt Maríanne und ich heiße Lena. Unser Nachname lautet Fugazas. Kommt, wir gehen!"

„Und wohin?", fragte Liz.

„Das erzähle ich euch auf dem Weg!", sagte Leandra geheimnisvoll.

Sie holten ihre Pferde und ritten hinter Leandra her. María war neugierig. Sie sah sich interessiert um. Plötzlich fiel ihr auf, dass sie begannen, die Häuser von San Fernando hinter sich zu lassen.

„Äh, Leandra, wo genau reiten wir denn hin?", fragte Liz. Sie hatte es auch bemerkt.

„Nach Cádiz!", sagte Leandra vergnügt.

„Aha, und, was wollen wir da?", fragte María irritiert.

„Wir werden Dienstmädchen auf einem der Schiffe der 'Bonita Mare' Reederei!", erklärte Leandra.

„Wir müssen ja von irgendetwas leben! Wir haben immerhin die besten Vorraussetzungen: Beste Sprachkenntnisse, gute Manieren, Etiketten- Kenntnisse.... Abgesehen davon wird diese Arbeit sehr gut bezahlt!"

„Keine schlechte Idee!", meinte Liz. María stimmte ihr zu.

Zwei- einhalb Stunden später erreichten sie Cádiz. Sie fragten sich bis zur Schifffahrtsgesellschaft 'Bonita Mare' durch. Sie kamen an ein großes Gebäude mit einer riesigen Eisentür, über der in goldenen Lettern stand: „Bonita Mare- Reederei".

Neben der Eisentür war ein großes Schild aufgehängt worden.

„Wir suchen Dienstmädchen, insbesondere für die erste Klasse, Sprachkenntnisse und Etiketten- Kenntnisse erforderlich. Bevorzugte Eigenschaften: Höflich, zurückhaltend, vertrauenserweckend."

Liz las das Schild laut vor. „Na also!", rief María triumphierend.

Sie saßen ab und betraten die marmorne Vorhalle. Vor ihnen befanden sich drei Schalter, hinter denen jeweils eine Frau saß. Auf dem Tressen rechts stand „Bewerbungen", auf dem in der Mitte stand „Buchungen/ Reservierungen" und auf dem linken stand „Informationen/ Beschwerden". Sie wandten sich an die Frau hinter dem rechten Tresen.

„Guten Tag! Wir wollen uns als Schiffsmädchen bewerben!", sagte Liz freundlich lächelnd.

Die Dame hinter dem Tresen war hochaufgeschossen, knochig und trug einen Zwicker. Ihr Mund war zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengekniffen. Ihre Haare waren streng nach hinten gebunden. Sie musterte die drei heftig blinzelnd.

„Was könnt ihr denn für Sprachen?"

Sie hielt es offenbar für unnötig, die drei zu siezen.

„Wir können Englisch, Französisch, Griechisch und Latein!", sagte María ohne zu zögern.

„Außerdem haben wir sehr gute Etiketten-Kenntnisse.", fügte Leandra hinzu.

„Nun gut, ich melde euch bei Señor Rodriguez an!"

Sie verschwand durch eine Tür hinter ihrem Schreibtisch. Kurz darauf erschien sie wieder.

„Kommt!", sagte sie knapp.

Sie führte Liz, María und Leandra in das angrenzende Zimmer. Dort saß, hinter einem riesigen Sekretär und eifrig Pfeife rauchend, ein untersetzter großer Mann mit pechschwarzen Haaren und Augen. Er winkte sie auf drei Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch.

„Ihr wollt also bei uns eingestellt werden?", fragte er mit einer rauchigen Stimme. „Nun gut, also, ihr wisst ja, was die Kriterien sind. Was könnt ihr also für Sprachen?"

„Englisch, Französisch, Latein und Griechisch.", wiederholte María mit einem Lächeln

„Ah, Griechisch und Latein - uninteressant. Aber Englisch und Französisch- sehr gut! Aber soll ich euch das glauben?"

„ Why not? What´s the matter with our English?", fragte Leandra und legte schelmisch den Kopf schief

„Naturellement nous pouvens parler francais!", erklärte Liz grinsend.

„Ah, gut, äh und was ist mit den Etiketten? Ich gebe euch jeweils einen Fragebogen mit Fragen zu Etiketten, und ihr füllt sie aus. Aber ohne euch abzusprechen!", er verteilte die Bögen und Liz, María und Leandra begannen sofort zu schreiben.

Nach ca. fünf Minuten waren sie fertig. Señor Rodriguez sah sie sich durch und sagte daraufhin mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln: „Endlich mal drei Bewerberinnen, die allen Vorraussetzungen entsprechen! Ich stelle euch ein, keine Frage. Am besten, ihr unterschreibt hier."

Er zog drei Verträge heraus. Liz las sie sich aufmerksam durch und setzte schließlich ihre Unterschrift drunter. Señor Rodriguez sah sich noch ihre Pässe an, dann läutete er eine Glocke. Ein junges Mädchen erschien. Er gab ihr die Anweisung, Liz, María und Leandra einzukleiden, dann wandte er sich noch einmal an die drei.

„Ihr werdet mit dem heute Abend um zehn Uhr auslaufenden Schiff 'Loufa' nach Barcelona fahren! Seht zu, dass ihr um neun am Schiff seid!"

Sie folgten dem Mädchen in ein anderes Zimmer. Sie reichte ihnen drei Taschen.

„Ihr bekommt jeweils zwei Dienstkleider. Eins ist in dieser Tasche, das andere gebe ich euch gleich. Eure alten Kleider könnt ihr auch in die Taschen tun!"

Sie machte einen Schrank auf und holte drei schwarze Kleider heraus. Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatten, gingen Liz, María und Leandra zu ihren Pferden. Bis neun hatten sie noch zwei Stunden Zeit. Sie gingen mit den Pferden zum Markt und verkauften sie dort. Danach schlenderten sie noch ein bisschen auf dem Markt herum und aßen etwas, bis sie sich um viertel vor neun zu ihrem neuen Arbeitsplatz aufmachten.

Um Punkt neun erreichten sie die Loufa und krabbelten die Reeling für die Angestellten herauf. Ein anderes Dienstmädchen namens Juana führte sie zu ihrer Unterkunft, die sie mit ihr gemeinsam bewohnten. Sie bestand aus einem kleinen Raum mit vier Kojen, zwei jeweils übereinander. Die Kajüte war so klein, dass man sich gerade einmal um die eigene Achse drehen konnte. Trotzdem sagten María und Liz nichts. Leandra im Gegenteil schien es gewohnt zu sein. Juana wartete, bis die drei ihre wenigen Sachen verstaut hatten, dann führte sie sie herum und zeigte ihnen ihre Aufgaben. Morgens sollten sie ab 6.30 Uhr beim Frühstücksbüfett helfen, danach sollten sie die Zimmer putzen und die Wäsche verteilen. Mittags hatten sie um 14.00 Uhr 45 Minuten lang Pause zum Essen. Am Nachmittag würden sie die Kabinen der zweiten Klasse putzen und ab 18.00 Uhr beim Abendbüfett helfen. Danach mussten sie in der Küche abwaschen, und ab 21.00 Uhr hatten sie frei. Bei besonderen Anlässen sollten sie jedoch auch jederzeit zur Verfügung stehen. Liz musste bei dem Gedanken an einen 14 1/2 Stunden-Arbeitstag nach Luft schnappen. María sah ebenso entgeistert aus. Nur Leandra schien es nicht zu kümmern.

„Ob sie früher genauso viel arbeiten musste, als sie noch unsere Zofe war?", fragte Liz sich.

Ihr war natürlich schon vorher klar gewesen, dass der Job auf dem Schiff kein Zuckerschlecken würde, aber so lange arbeiten...... Sie dachte an die Zeit, als sie und María erst gegen neun aufgestanden und um elf, zwölf ins Bett gegangen waren. Ihre Zofen mussten ja kaum Schlaf bekommen haben! Aus diesem Blickwinkel hatte sie ihr früheres Leben noch gar nicht betrachtet. Doch sie hatte nicht viel Zeit, denn eine Frau mit demselben Kleid wie sie kam zu María, Leandra, Juana und ihr. Sie war hochaufgeschossen und hatte schwarze Haare, die zu einem Dutt gedreht waren. Liz schätzte sie auf 35 Jahre.

Juana sah respektvoll zu der Frau hin, als diese Leandra, María und Liz herablassend musterte und mit Geringschätzung in der Stimme fragte: „Sind das die neuen Mädchen?",

Juana nickte steif. „Ja, Señorita Estefanía. Ich habe sie gerade eingewiesen."

Señorita Estefanía blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann sagte sie wichtigtuend: „Sie schicken immer dieselbe Sorte Mädchen. Na ja, dann können sie ja gleich einmal bei den Passagieren helfen, die in die erste Klasse kommen! Gehe mit ihnen zu der Gangway der ersten Klasse, Juana, und dann begleitet ihr die Herrschaften zu ihren Kabinen. Sag ihnen, wie das ganze abläuft, dann schick sie alleine los. Worauf wartet ihr noch? An die Arbeit!"

Juana murmelte noch ein schnelles „ Wir sind schon auf dem Weg!" und dann bedeutete sie Liz, María und Leandra, ihr zu folgen.

„Wer war denn das gerade?", fragte María neugierig. „ Die sah ja ziemlich missgelaunt aus!"

Juana sah sich um, als ob sie sich versichern wollte, dass niemand ihnen zuhörte. Dann antwortete sie leise: „Das war Señorita Estefanía. Sie ist die Vorsteherin der Dienstmädchen. Passt bloß auf, dass ihr es euch nicht mit ihr verderbt, sie ist sehr nachtragen und lässt ihre Macht gerne spielen!"

Keiner der drei Mädchen erwiderte etwas, denn sie kamen gerade zur Gangway der ersten Klasse. Juana wies sie an, sich mit ihr zu anderen Dienstmädchen zu stellen, während sie ihnen kurz beschrieb, was sie tun sollten.

„Ihr müsst die Damen und Herren herzlich auf der 'Loufa' willkommen heißen und sie fragen, ob ihr ihnen irgendetwas abnehmen könnt. Dann geleitet ihr sie zusammen mit einem Pagen zu deren Suiten und nehmt ihnen dort die Mäntel ab. Nachdem ihr euch nach weiteren Wünschen erkundigt habt, entfernt ihr euch diskret."

Liz versuchte, dass alles im Kopf zu behalten. Es würde schon klappen, so schwierig würde das ja auch nicht sein. Das Mädchen vor ihr war an der Reihe. Ein junges Ehepaar kam den Aufgang herauf. Das Mädchen trat ihnen entgegen und sagte freundlich lächelnd: „Willkommen auf der 'Loufa' Señor und Señora! Mein Name ist Adrienna und ich bin für ihr Wohlbefinden verantwortlich. Kann ich ihnen etwas abnehmen?(Der Herr gab ihr eine Tasche) Vielen Dank! Wenn sie mir nun bitte folgen würden hier entlang!"

Liz drehte sich zu Juana um. „Woher weiß ich denn, welche Nummer deren Suite hat?"

Juana zischte „Das steht auf dem Billett!" und stieß sie nach vorne.

Liz schaffte es gerade noch, nicht zu stolpern, als ein älteres Ehepaar auf sie zu kam.

„Guten Tag! Äh....Willkommen auf der 'Loufa`! Mein Name ist Liza und ich bin dafür zuständig, Ihnen den Aufenthalt hier so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten! Kann ich Ihnen etwas abnehmen? Nein? Gut, wenn Sie mir nun folgen wollen (Sie warf einen Blick auf das Ticket), Ihre Suite liegt (Sie sah, wie der Page nach rechts deutete) auf der rechten Seite. Also hier entlang!"

Das Ehepaar hielt es anscheinend nicht für nötig, zu antworten. Liz ging vor ihnen her und hielt ihnen die Tür zu deren Suite auf.

„So, hier ist sie. Darf ich Ihnen den Mantel abnehmen, Señora? Danke!"

Liz hängte den Mantel an die Garderobenhaken. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie, wie der Mann und die Frau das Zimmer eingehend musterten. Der Mann hatte eine dicke Zigarre im Mund und trug ein Binokel. Seine Frau war klein und stämmig. Sie hatte ihre Haare hoch auftoupiert und Man sah deutlich, dass sie sehr viel Rouge benutzt hatte. Sie rümpfte jetzt die Nase.

„In dem Prospekt waren die Suiten aber größer beschrieben!", sagte sie nörgelnd.

„Ja, da hat meine Frau Recht!", pflichtete ihr der Mann bei.

„Ich werde mich erkundigen, ob es möglich ist, dass Sie eine größere Suite bekommen. Ich werde Ihnen dann Bescheid geben. Haben Sie sonst noch irgendwelche Wünsche?", erkundigte sich Liz höflich.

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Sie können gehen!"

Liz knickste und wandte sich zur Tür. Als sie den Gang betrat, atmete sie auf. Waren alle Gäste so? Na, dann viel Spaß! Sie stand unentschlossen da, weil sie nicht wusste, wo sie jetzt hingehen sollte. Plötzlich riss jemand sie hart an der Schulter herum. Es war Señorita Estefanía.

„Was stehst du hier so unnütz herum? Dafür bezahlt man dich nicht! Komm mit in die Küche, na, wird´s bald? Worauf wartest du noch? Los, an die Arbeit!"

Sie schleifte Liz mit sich mit zur Küche. Sie war riesengroß und es war sehr warm. In einer Ecke standen bereits Leandra und María zusammen mit den anderen Dienstmädchen. Liz stellte sich zu ihnen.

Señorita Estefanía kletterte auf einen Stuhl vor der Gruppe und begann mit lauter Stimme zu sprechen: „In einer Viertelstunde legt das Schiff ab. Ihr habt nach dieser Ansprache frei. Aber als erstes gibt es noch ein paar Ankündigungen zu machen. Ihr habt morgen pünktlich zur Arbeit zu erscheinen, ohne Ausreden. Morgen Abend findet eine kleine Feier des Kapitäns statt. Da müsst ihr helfen. Einzelheiten bekommt ihr morgen noch mitgeteilt. Das wäre es für heute Abend. Ab mit euch!"

Die Gruppe löste sich auf und Liz ging zusammen mit Juana, Leandra und María in ihre Kajüte. Juana schlüpfte schnell aus ihren Kleidern und legte sich nur im Unterrock in ihre Koje.

Sie sagte: „An eurer Stelle würde ich mich auch ausziehen und ins Bett gehen! Das wird morgen ein harter Tag, das kann ich euch sagen!"

Leandra begann, sich auszuziehen. Liz starrte in der Dunkelheit zu Juana hin.

„Sollen wir uns nur im Unterrock ins Bett legen? Können wir unser Unterkleid nicht anlassen?",

Juana gähnte. „Das könnt ihr natürlich. Aber es wird verdammt heiß und stickig heute nacht, das sage ich euch!"

Liz ignorierte den Einwurf und ging mit Unterkleid bekleidet ins Bett. Kurz darauf schlief sie ein. Sie träumte. Max und sie waren auf einem Schiff. Um sie standen lauter Mädchen in Dienstmädchenkleidung herum. Plötzlich öffnete sich der Kreis der Mädchen, und eine Frau kam auf sie und Max zu. So sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, konnte Liz ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen. Die Frau ging zu Max und hakte sich bei ihm ein.

Max drehte sich zu Liz um und sagte: „Schau Liz, das ist meine Braut. Du bist ja jetzt nicht mehr da. Außerdem ist sie viel hübscher als du!"

„Nein! Max, bitte, das darfst du nicht tun! Du darfst sie nicht heiraten! Ich komme auch ganz sicher zurück!", wollte Liz schreien, aber sie brachte keinen Ton raus.

Sie wollte nach ihm greifen, ihn der Frau entreißen, aber sie griff ins Leere. Max war verschwunden, ebenso wie die anderen Mädchen. Plötzlich konnte sie das Gesicht der Frau erkennen. Es war das von Señora Estefanía.

Liz schrak hoch und stieß dabei mit dem Kopf an der Decke der Kajüte an. Ihr Herz raste. Es war, wie Juana gesagt hatte, wirklich unerträglich heiß geworden. Sie zog sich das Unterkleid aus und ließ sich zurück auf ihr Kissen sinken. In der Ferne hörte sie den Schiffsmotor arbeiten. Unter sich hörte sie María ruhig atmen. Sie musste an den Traum denken und an Max. Hatte er schon eine Verlobte? Wenn ja, war sie wirklich hübscher als sie selbst? Sie sehnte sich danach, jetzt in Max´ warmen Armen zu liegen und das Gefühl zu haben, alles werde gut. Wenn wenigstens ihre Mutter da wäre. Oder Kyle. Oder Alex. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie die nächsten Tage, Wochen und Monate überstehen sollte. Sie konnte durchdrehen. Unruhig wälzte sie sich im Bett herum. Es war so warm, dazu stanken die Abgase der Dampfmaschine gewaltig und das ständige, eintönige Stampfen des Schiffmotors hörte sich bedrohlich an. Wenn sie früher mit dem Schiff gereist war, hatte sie nie irgendetwas von dem Schiffslärm oder so mitbekommen. Sie hatte in einem großen Bett geschlafen, in einem Raum, der ein Fenster hatte, mit dem man die Temperatur regeln konnte. In dieser Kajüte gab es zwar eine Art Fenster, aber die Bezeichnung „Loch in der Wand" traf es eher. Abgesehen davon kam durch dieses winzige Fenster nicht der leiseste Luftzug. Irgendwann verfiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie wie gerädert auf. Jemand klopfte laut an ihre Kajütentür und schrie: „Aufstehen!"

Durch das kleine Fenster konnte Liz das erste Morgengrau erkennen. Sie sprang schwerfällig aus der Koje und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. María blinzelte verschlafen

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?", sagte sie schlaftrunken.

„Viertel vor sechs!", erwiderte Juana.

Sie war schon dabei, sich anzuziehen. „Ihr solltet euch mit dem Anziehen beeilen, wir müssen uns noch waschen, und im Waschraum wird ein fürchterliches Gedränge herrschen."

Liz zog sich rasch ihr schwarzes Kleid über und knöpfte es zu. Danach stopfte sie ihre Haare unter die weiße Haube und band sich ihre Schürze um. Bald darauf waren auch Leandra und María fertig. Juana gab jeder von ihnen ein grobes Leinenhandtuch und ging voraus den Gang entlang. Aus den Türen strömten die anderen Mädchen, und alle stauten sich vor einer großen Tür, die auf das Deck der dritten Klasse hinausführte. Sie gingen durch den kühlen Morgen zu einer Tür auf der anderen Seite. Dahinter war ein großer Waschraum, mitdurchgehenden Waschbecken. Überall standen Mädchen an den Becken und wuschen sich mit dem eiskalten Wasser oder sie flochten den anderen Zöpfe, damit die Haare besser unter die weißen Hauben passten.

Juana zog Liz, María und Leandra mit zu einem noch freien Teil der Waschrinne und begann, sich zu waschen. Liz spritze sich eine große Hand voll Wasser ins Gesicht. Sofort war sie hellwach. Sie trocknete sich ab.

Juana zog sie wieder vom Becken weg und sagte: „So, jetzt müssen wir uns gegenseitig einen Zopf flechte, den wir dann so um den Kopf legen können, dass er die Haube gut hält."

Sie begann mit flinken Fingern Liz´ Haar zu flechten. Leandra tat das gleiche mit Marías Haaren. Dann wickelte Juana den Zopf fest um Liz´ Kopf und machte ihn mit einer Haarnadel fest. Sie gab Leandra auch eine. Liz zog sich die Haube über und machte sich schnell an Juanas Frisur.

Nachdem sie und María auch mit Leandras und Juanas Frisur fertig waren, hastete Juana auch schon aus dem Waschraum. María, Liz und Leandra folgten ihr und kamen zur Küche der dritten Klasse. Wie es aussah, hatten sogar alle Klassen ihre eigene Küche. Davor stand ein Junge von 15 Jahren mit einem riesigen Brotkorb in der Hand. Er verteilte an jedes Mädchen und jeden Jungen (die Pagen kamen jetzt auch hinzu) je ein Brotstück.

An einem Tisch ein Stück weiter konnte man sich Tassen mit Kaffee holen. Zumindest wurde er so bezeichnet. Liz war sich nicht sicher, wofür sie diese braune Flüssigkeit halten sollte. Tische oder Bänke gab es keine, alle schlangen ihr „Frühstück" in aller Hast hinunter und legten das Geschirr in einen Korb an der Wand.

Auf einmal erschien Señorita Estefanía. Sie sah noch gereizter aus als sonst.

„Hopp, hopp, beeilt euch! Schnell! Es ist gleich halb sieben!", keifte sie. „Macht schon! Worauf wartet ihr noch? Los, an die Arbeit!"

Das war offensichtlich ihr Lieblingsausdruck, wie Liz feststellte. Schnell legte sie ihr Geschirr zu dem anderen in den Korb und wandte sich an Juana.

„Wo sollen wir jetzt hin?", fragte sie leise.

„Mir hinterher!", gab diese zurück und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Liz winkte María und Leandra, und die beiden folgten ihr und Juana. Sie gingen durch ein Gewirr von Treppen bis zu einer Treppe. Die stiegen sie hinauf und kamen geradewegs vor der Küche der ersten Klasse aus. Ein Koch wartete schon auf sie. Er gab ihnen lauter Anweisungen, bis Liz nicht mehr wusste, wo ihr der Kopf stand. Seufzend machte sie sich an die Arbeit. Gegen halb elf waren sie fertig. María bekam von Señorita Estefanía die Anweisung, die Zimmer zu putzen, genau wie Liz und Leandra. Juana bekam einen anderen Auftrag. Nachdem sie auch mit den Zimmern fertig war, wo sie nicht selten die Launen der Passagiere aushalten musste, bekam sie gleich die Wäsche in die Hand gedrückt, die sie verteilen sollte.

Daraufhin ließ sich Señora Bösartig, wie María Señorita Estefanía nannte, es sich nicht nehmen, María zum Gemüse putzen abzukommandieren.

In der Mittagspause, die ihr viel zu kurz vorkam, sah sie endlich Liz und Leandra wieder. Viel Zeit zum reden hatten sie jedoch nicht, abgesehen davon gab es auch nichts, worüber sie hätten reden sollen.

Nach der Pause waren die Kabinen der zweiten Klasse dran. María taten von dem vielen putzen bereits die Arme weh. Am Abend fiel sie totmüde in ihre Koje.

So ging das über Wochen. Denn obwohl die 'Loufa' von Cádiz nach Barcelona im Gegensatz zu der Strecke von Edinburgh nach Huelva „nur" 1000 Meilen zurücklegen musste, brauchte sie dennoch genauso lange dafür, da das Schiff in Algeciras, Málaga, Cartagena, Valencia, und in Tarragona anlegte, bevor sie in einer kleinen Hafenstadt, die zu Barcelona gehörte, ankam.

In diesen vier Wochen war es jedoch kaum auszuhalten. Señorita Estefanía schikanierte sie mehr denn je, weil sich ihr Liz, Leandra und vor allem María nicht fügen wollten. Dafür mussten sie immer die Drecksarbeit verrichten, was zur Folge hatte, dass die drei noch weniger Schlaf als sonst bekamen. So liefen die drei wie Zombies durch die Gegend.

An ihrem letzten Abend, bevor sie nach Barcelona kamen, sagte María plötzlich: „Wir werden kündigen!"

Liz und María sahen erstaunt von den angebrannten Töpfen auf, die sie reinigen mussten.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Liz, obwohl sie sich schon dachte, was María wollte.

„Wenn wir morgen in Barcelona sind, kündigen wir! Ich habe keine Lust, hier noch länger zu arbeiten! Wir werden unseren Lohn fordern und uns dann eine neue Arbeit an Land suchen, vielleicht in Barcelona!"

Leandra schmiss die Bürste, mit der sie geschrubbt hatte, in den Topf.

„Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung! Ich halt's hier einfach nicht mehr aus!", sagte sie aufgebracht.

Liz war erstaunt. Das hatte sie gar nicht von Leandra erwartet. Immer wenn sie und María wegen der Arbeit gejammert hatten, hatte Leandra nichts gesagt. Es hatte fast schon den Anschein gehabt, als wäre ihr die Arbeit gleichgültig gewesen.

„So viel musste ich nicht einmal in der ersten Zeit in Edinburgh in der Küche arbeiten!", ergänzte sie.

María und Leandra sahen Liz an. „Und was denkst du, Schwesterchen?", fragte María sie.

„Ja...a...also, wir können das schon machen!", stotterte Liz überrumpelt.

„Gut, dann werden wir das morgen, wenn wir angelegt haben, Señora Bösartig verkünden!", sagte María entschlossen.

„Gut, aber lass mich das bitte machen!", sagte Leandra. „Du würdest wahrscheinlich deine gesamte Wut rauslassen und sie nur zusammenschreien!"

María schob die Unterlippe vor, sagte aber nichts. Abends lag María in ihrer Koje und sah durch das kleine Fenster nach draußen in den Sternenhimmel. Wo Miguel jetzt wohl sein mochte? Dachte er vielleicht auch gerade an sie? War er schon zu Hause? Oder was machte er gerade? María drehte sich im Bett um und seufzte. Barcelona....... Das war die Heimatstadt von Miguel, Max und Isabelle. Und es war eine Möglichkeit, die drei wieder zu treffen. Aber, selbst wenn sie in Erfahrung bringen könnten, in welchem Palast die drei wohnten, wie sollten sie mit ihnen Kontakt aufnehmen, oder besser: Wie sollten sie sie treffen? Das war doch alles so unwahrscheinlich! Sie vermisste Miguel so sehr, dass sie dachte, sie würde zerrissen. Sie dachte an die Nacht zurück, die sie in seiner Suite in seinem Bett verbracht hatte. Sie zählte sicherlich zu den schönsten ihres Lebens. Aber würde sie denn so eine Nacht noch einmal erleben?


	10. Welcome to Barcelona

**9. Welcome To Barcelona**

  
  
Alex und Kyle gingen zum Frühstück in den Speisesaal. Dort trafen sie Max, Miguel, Isabelle und deren Mutter. Alex bemühte sich, so höflich und zuvorkommend wie nur möglich zu sein, da er Doña Elena Evanez-Noblezanna so stark wie es nur ging beeindrucken wollte. Denn es würde die Annahme seines Heiratsantrages durch Don Carlos Evanez erheblich erleichtern, wenn die Mutter auch auf seiner Seite wäre. Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund, weshalb Alex sich so um Doña Elena bemühte, denn er mochte die ältere Dame sehr gerne.

Die Stimmung beim Frühstück war ausgelassen, zumindest so ausgelassen, wie es bei einer Gruppe von sechs Personen, von denen drei Liebeskummer hatten, möglich war. Denn die Unterhaltung wurde einzig und allein von Doña Elena, Isabelle und Alex bestritten. Aber das waren die drei mittlerweile schon gewöhnt.

Plötzlich räusperte sich Doña Elena und richtete sich auf. „Ich muss euch etwas sagen. Euer Vater und ich haben vor der Reise beschlossen, euch nach der Reise zu verheiraten."

Die Köpfe von Miguel und Max flogen mit einem Ruck nach oben. Ungläubig starrten die beiden ihre Mutter an. Auch Kyle sah perplex aus.

Doña Elena räusperte sich noch einmal, ehe sie weiterredete. Dieses Gespräch schien ihr sehr unangenehm zu sein.

„Es tut mir leid, euch das zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu sagen, aber es ist besser, wenn ihr es jetzt schon erfahrt und nicht erst in Barcelona. Was Isabelle angeht," Doña Elena sah sie und Alex lächelnd an, „ist die Gattenwahl ja wohl kein Problem. Bei euch zweien allerdings," sie sah bedrückt zu Max und Miguel hin, die ihre Mutter immer noch mit offenen Mündern anstarrten, „bei euch zweien ist das in der derzeitigen Lage ein echtes Problem. Euer Vater hatte vor, einen großen Ball zu geben, wo alle heiratsfähigen Mädchen des Hochadels eingeladen werden würden. Aber jetzt....."

Sie brach ab. 

Max sprang so schnell auf, dass sein Stuhl umfiel. „Ich werde nie und nimmer eine von denen heiraten!", schrie er aufgebracht.

Miguel stand ebenfalls auf. „Genau wie ich! Die einzige Person, die ich je heiraten würde, ist María!"

Max sagte nichts, Stattdessen drehte er sich um und rannte aus dem Saal an Deck. Dort ging er an den Bug, setzte sich auf eine der Bänke, die dort standen und starrte auf das Meer hinaus. Er sollte eine andere als Liz heiraten? Nie im Leben! Schließlich war Liz das, woran er 24 Stunden am Tag dachte, und zwar jede einzelne Sekunde. Und jetzt sollte er einfach so eine von den adeligen Mädchen heiraten??? Natürlich, Liz war nicht da, aber er konnte sie nicht einfach vergessen. Seit sie getrennt wurden, fühlte er sich ohnehin so leer. Und nur einzig und alleine Liz würde diese Leere ausfüllen können. Wie stellte sich seine Mutter das vor? Aber eins wusste er: Er würde nie auf diesen Ball gehen, wo er eine Braut finden sollte! Da würde selbst sein Vater nichts ausrichten können!

  
  
*******************************************************************************

  
  
Mittags legte das Schiff im Hafenvorort von Barcelona an. Liz, María und Leandra hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, um die Passagiere zufrieden zu stellen und sie von Bord zu geleiten. Dann, als die Passagiere alle von Bord waren, ging Leandra zu Señorita Estefanía und erklärte ihr, dass sie den Lohn ausbezahlt bekommen wollte, weil sie alle drei kündigten. Señorita Estefanía war empört darüber, dass die drei so einfach ohne jede Vorwarnung kündigten, aber sie konnte nichts machen.

Kurz darauf verließen Liz Leandra und María in ihren alten Kleidern das Schiff und wanderten stadteinwärts. Sie wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten, denn überall, wo sie nach Arbeit fragten, wurden sie abgewiesen. Es wurde Abend und es wurde dunkel. Die drei hatten sich an einen Brunnen gesetzt und beratschlagten, was sie nun tun sollten.

„Wir sollten uns irgendwo erst einmal ein billiges Zimmer suchen und uns schlafen legen. Dann sehen wir weiter!", meinte Leandra.

„Wieso denn? Wir müssen so bald wie möglich Arbeit finden! Wir sollten uns noch mal umsehen!", entgegnete Liz. „Das wäre viel besser!"

María schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt können wir nicht weitersuchen! Alle gehen jetzt ins Bett und wollen schlafen! Ich bin für Leandras Vorschlag!"

Zögernd stimmte Liz zu. Also suchten sie sich eine billige Herberge am Stadtrand. Sie war schon ziemlich heruntergekommen, jedoch das Einzige, was sie sich leisten konnten.

Nach einem recht kargen Frühstück begaben sich Leandra, María und Liz weiter auf Arbeitssuche in Barcelona. Am Mittag kamen sie an einem großen Palast vorbei. Es war offensichtlich die Residenz des Fürsten von Katalonien.

'Ob Miguel wohl in einem der Zimmer des Palastes ist?' schoss es María durch den Kopf.

„Sei nicht albern, selbst wenn, wie willst du denn zu ihm hinkommen? Woher wissen wir überhaupt, ob sie da sind?", hörte sie Liz sagen.

Sie fuhr herum und sah Liz an, aber die sah nur bewegungslos geradeaus auf das Tor zum Palast. Leandra räusperte sich.

„Ähm, ich will euch ja nicht stören, aber wir sollten vielleicht weitergehen....."

Liz nickte gedankenverloren und richtete sich auf. María nickte ebenfalls und die beiden folgten Leandra, die in die nächste Straße einbog.

Nachdem sie einen Tag lang erfolglos gesucht hatten, kamen María, Liz und Leandra zu einem Schloss etwas außerhalb von Barcelona. Es lag in einem großen Park, und um den Park herum standen nur wenige Häuser. Alles war ruhig und friedlich. In der Ferne konnte man sogar das Meer sehen.

María ging zu einer Schmiede in der Nähe des Schlosses und fragte den Schmied, wem das Schloss denn gehöre. Der sah sie an, als sei sie nicht ganz bei Trost und sagte dann schnippisch: „Na, da wohnt Doña Elena Noblezanna!"

María tat, als hätte sie verstanden und ging zu ihrer Freundin und ihrer Schwester zurück und erzählte es ihnen. Liz zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Doña Elena Noblezanna? Wisst ihr wer das ist?"

María und Leandra schüttelten die Köpfe. Leandra zuckte die Achseln.

„Egal! Ich gehe auf jeden Fall mal da hin und frage nach einer Arbeitsstelle!"

María und Liz folgten Leandra, die auf den Dienstboteneingang zusteuerte.

„Wir hätten eigentlich schon im Palast in Barcelona fragen können!", meinte María, während sie sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn klatschte.

Liz nickte. Sie hatten jetzt den Dienstboteneingang erreicht. Auf das Klopfen hin erschien ein Mädchen von etwa 14 Jahren. Als Leandra ihr ihr Anliegen schilderte, nickte das Mädchen kurz und bat sie, zu warten.

Einige Zeit später erschien das Mädchen wieder und führte Liz, María und Leandra herein. Sie folgten dem Mädchen einen gewundenen Weg am Rande der Parkanlage entlang zur Hinterseite des Schlosses. Im Schloss drinnen wurden sie in ein kleines Büro geführt, wo eine gütig aussehende ältere Dame an einem Schreibtisch saß, der von Blättern nur so überquoll.

„Ich bin Señora Alfonso. Ich bin die zweite Hausdame. Alejandra hat mir erzählt, dass ihr Arbeit sucht. Wir bräuchten Mädchen im Wäschekeller. Dienstuniform, Unterkunft und drei Mahlzeiten am Tag werden gestellt. Wollt ihr im Waschkeller arbeiten?"

Alle drei stimmten zu. Alejandra bekam die Anweisung, die neuen Waschmädchen in die Waschküche zu bringen und sie dort der Aufseherin Señorita Brígida vorzustellen. Señorita Brígida stellte sich als ernstzunehmende und strenge Person heraus, die ihren Posten stark ausfüllte. Von ihr erhielten sie Ihre Dienstuniform, graue Kittel und graue Hauben, die mit einem Monogramm mit den Buchstaben „E.E.N." versehen waren.

Dann zeigte Señorita Brígida ihnen den Schlafsaal, der aus zehn Hochbetten mit drei Stockwerken bestand. Seine Habseligkeiten verstaute man am Fußende des Bettes, wie Señorita Brígida ihnen erklärte. Schließlich wurden sie in die riesige Waschküche gebracht, wo rund 50 Waschzuber standen. Der Raum hatte nur einige kleine Luken, aus denen der Dunst des Wasserdampfes abziehen konnte. An der Decke bildeten sich deshalb schon dicke Wassertropfen, die früher oder später hinunterfielen.

An den Waschzubern waren ca. 30 Mädchen damit beschäftigt, Kleider über Waschbretter zu rubbeln, sie einzuweichen, Sie auszuwringen und auszuschlagen. Der Großteil der Mädchen hustete und schniefte entsetzlich, was wohl von dem Dampfschwaden kam, die überall herumwaberten.

Keines der Mädchen blickte von der Arbeit auf, als ihre Aufseherin mit den Neuen durch ihre Reihen lief. Wieso auch? Das waren ja sowieso nur wieder arme Mädchen, die alsbald Husten und Schnupfen von dem ewigen feuchten Klima und den ewigen nassen Händen und Füßen bekamen. Zum Reden und anfreunden hatten sie ohnehin keine Zeit, da sie nach einem 16-Stundentag mit einer Viertelstunde Pause allemal wie tot ins Bett fielen.

Liz war beklommen, als sie die Szene betrachtete. Arbeiten war ja nicht schlimm, aber diese Bedingungen waren wirklich hart. Es gab jedoch keine andere Arbeit, also mussten sie sich damit zurecht finden.

Seufzend machte sie sich an dem Berg Wäsche an die Arbeit, den man ihr zugeteilt hatte. Alle Wäschestücke waren scharlachrot, mit nur wenigen Ausnahmen. Liz zog eins nach dem anderen über das Wachbrett. Nach einiger Zeit taten ihre Arme schrecklich weh, aber sie konnte sich nicht ausruhen.

Das Klatschen der Aufseherin, das das Ende des Arbeitstages verkündete, war wie eine Erlösung. Ihre Hände waren aufgerieben von den Ausrutschern auf dem Waschbrett und sie konnte ihre Arme kaum fühlen. Ein paar Küchenmädchen kamen und schleppten einen großen Topf wässriger Suppe heran. Jedes Waschmädchen bekam einen Napf voll Suppe und ein Stück Brot. Alle schlangen hastig ihr Abendessen hinunter und sanken dann todmüde ins Bett.

Am nächsten morgen wurden sie um 5 Uhr von einer lauten Glocke geweckt, die Señorita Brígida läutete. Schlaftrunken nahmen Leandra, Liz und María ihr Frühstück zu sich, was aus einer Scheibe steinharten Brots bestand und heißem Tee, der so dünn war, dass man seine Geschmacksrichtung erst gar nicht schmecken konnte.

Danach wurden ihnen wieder Wäscheberge zugeteilt. Leandra bekam einen mit stark verdreckten Kleidern (natürlich scharlachrot), die sie zuerst mit Hilfe eines anderen Mädchens einweichen musste.

„Mein Gott. Was hat der die Trägerin dieser Kleider gemacht, dass sie dermaßen verdreckt sind?", stöhnte Leandra.

Das andere Mädchen zuckte die Achseln. „Die Mädchen waren letztens auf einem Ausflug, als es plötzlich anfing zu schütten und sie durch riesige Schlammassen nach Hause stapfen mussten. Deshalb sind die Kleider so schmutzig!", erklärte sie.

Leandra runzelte die Stirn. „Die Mädchen? Welche Mädchen?"

Ihre Nachbarin sah von ihrer Arbeit auf. „Na, die Mädchen des Internats. Wusstest du das nicht? Doña Elena Noblezanna führt eine Art Internat für feine Damen des Adels. Sie werden hier in all möglichem unterrichtet, z.B. in Etiketten, in Gesellschaftslehre, aber auch in Sprachen und so etwas. Alle Mädchen tragen diese scharlachroten Kleider, die sie als Mitglieder dieses Instituts kennzeichnen. Es heißt, es sei schon immer Doña Elenas größter Wunsch gewesen, so eine Schule zu führen. Und jetzt hat sie die Möglichkeit dazu und....."

Das Mädchen wurde von der scharfen Stimme von Señorita Brígida unterbrochen: „He, ihr dahinten, nicht reden! Dafür werdet ihr nicht bezahlt!"

Das Mädchen lief knallrot an und beugte sich wieder über ihre Arbeit. Leandra hielt es für besser, sie nicht weiter zu fragen. Stattdessen machte sie sich an die Wäscheberge. Sie hatte im Waschen schon Übung, denn sie bei den Socksleys hatte sie eine Zeit lang auch in der Waschküche gearbeitet. Allerdings unter weitaus menschlicheren Bedingungen. Das kam wahrscheinlich daher, dass Liz und María die Aufsicht über den Waschkeller und die Pferdeställe gehabt hatten. Durch den Waschkeller hatte Leandra auch Liz und María kennen gelernt und sich mit ihnen angefreundet.

Kurz darauf war sie zur Zofe befördert worden und wenig später sogar zur ersten Zofe. Für sie war die Arbeit deshalb kein Problem, aber für María und Liz......

Sie sah zu den beiden herüber. María rieb verbissen ein scharlachrotes Tuch über ihr Waschbrett, während Liz sich mit einem anderen Mädchen zusammen damit abmühte, ein riesiges Kleid auszuwringen. Die beiden würden sich nie beklagen, da war Leandra sich sicher, aber sie fragte sich, wie lange die beiden das wohl durchhielten.     
  



	11. The wedding

**10. The Wedding**

Sie hielten es durch.

Zumindest drei Monate lang. Dann wurde in dem Internat (es hieß „Colegio de Nobles", wie Leandra herausgefunden hatte) ein Ball gegeben. Das bedeutete, es gab für die Mädchen in der Waschküche noch mehr Arbeit.

Mittlerweile war auch die erste Hausdame wieder da. Sie war einmal kurz in die Waschküche gekommen, und Leandra war sofort klar gewesen, wer für diese Arbeitsbedingungen sorgte. Denn Señora Inés, so wurde die erste Hausdame genannt, kam etwa zehn Tage nach Leandras, Liz´ und Marías Einstellung in Den Waschkeller gerauscht und erklärte, dass durch ihre Abwesenheit sehr viel geschlampt geworden wäre, und sich dass ab jetzt wieder andern würde.

Was das hieß, spürte Leandra gleich an diesem Abend noch: Es gab noch weniger zu essen, im Gegensatz jedoch noch mehr zu arbeiten.

Abends konnte Leandra vor lauter Magenknurren nicht einschlafen. Ihre Hände und Füße waren rau und rissig von der Seifenlauge und sie, Liz und María quälte ein schrecklicher Husten und ein ebenso schlimmer Schnupfen. Señora Inés gab bekannt, dass ein Ball stattfinden würde und sie sich deshalb mit dem Waschen besonders anstrengen müssten. Außerdem würde die Köchin in einigen Tragen herunterkommen und sich ein paar Mädchen aussuchen, die vorübergehend in der Küche arbeiten sollten.

Leandras Gedanken schweiften bei diesen Worten ab. Inder Küche arbeiten.... Da würde man zwar wahrscheinlich die Drecksarbeit machen müssen, aber zumindest kämen man aus diesem unterirdischen Gefängnis heraus und könnte mal wieder den Himmel sehen und frische Luft schnappen. Das hatte sie zum letzten Mal am Tage ihrer Einstellung getan. Wie es wohl wäre, wieder draußen zu sein? Darüber wollte sie lieber gar nicht nachdenken. Es war schon schlimm genug, dauernd an Kyle denken zu müssen, da konnte sie sich nicht noch etwas leisten, nach dem sie Sehnsucht hatte, sonst würde sie hier unten garantiert noch durchdrehen!

Zwei Tage später kam wirklich die Köchin nach unten und erklärte, sie benötige fünf Mädchen, die ihr in der Küche helfen würden. Leandra sah sich um. Niemand wagte es, sich zu melden, weil sie zu unsicher waren, was sie jetzt tun sollte.

Leandra hob die Hand. „Ich würde gerne in der Küche arbeiten!", sagt sie klar und deutlich.

„Wir beide auch!", ertönten die Stimmen von Liz und María von hinten.

Die Köchin nickte. „Gut ihr drei! Wer noch?"

Plötzlich meldeten sich alle. Die Köchin wählte noch zwei weitere Mädchen aus und brachte sie dann nach oben in eine kleine Kammer. Dort übergab sie ihnen neue Dienstuniformen. Es waren schwarze, einfache Kleider mit weißen Schürzen. Dazu bekamen sie weiße Strümpfe und schwarze Halbschuhe. Und wieder Hauben, diesmal weiße.

Als sie sich umgezogen hatten, brachte die Köchin sie in die Küche. Sie war riesengroß und hatte hohe, schmale Fenster. Durch sie schien die Abendsonne hindurch. Die Köchin drehte sich zu den Mädchen um, die ihr ehrfürchtig folgten

„Ich brauche euch für ca. fünf Tage, da einige der Ballgäste wegen der Hochzeit von Princesa Isabelle über ein paar Tage bleiben!", erklärte sie ihnen.

Dann folgte eine lange Liste von Anweisungen. Leandra bekam die Anweisung, Gemüse zu putzen und zu schälen, zusammen mit Liz und María. Jetzt hatten sie endlich mal wieder Zeit, um sich zu unterhalten.

„Ich bin so froh, dass wir wenigsten für ein paar Tage aus dieser Hölle herausgekommen sind!", stöhnte María. „Wenn der Arbeitsmarkt besser wäre, dann würde ich sofort kündigen! Aber was wollen wir machen!"

Liz zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich bin auch froh, dass wir hier arbeiten können!", stimmte Leandra María zu.

„Ich vermisse Max so sehr!", flüsterte Liz plötzlich. Tränen traten in ihre Augen.

María strich ihr über den Rücken.

„Wir werden sie wiedersehen!", sagte Leandra bestimmt.

Liz presste die Lippen zusammen und sah auf ihre Hände. „Aber wann?"              
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Zur selben Zeit stand Isabelle zusammen mit dem Schneider, ihrer Mutter und ihren zwei Freundinnen in ihrem Zimmer vor dem Spiegel und bewunderte ihr Hochzeitskleid.

„Das sieht wunderschön aus, Izzy!", sagte ihre Mutter gerührt.

Sie hatte Isabelles Kosenamen nicht mehr benutzt, seit Isabelle zehn Jahre alt geworden war.

„Sie haben ganze Arbeit geleistet!", sagte sie zu dem Schneider, der sich mit einer Verbeugung bedankte.

Auch Isabelles Freundinnen, Dorotea und Federica bewunderten das Kleid. Isabelle sah weiter in den Spiegel. Auch ihr gefiel, was sie dort sah. Das bodenlange Kleid aus cremefarbener Seide ging unten weit auseinander, während es oben eng anlag. Es war mit lauter weißen gestickten Blumen verziert, die vom Saum emporwuchsen. Der Schleier aus Tüll mit der langen Schleppe lag auf einem Diwan in der Nähe des Spiegels.

Isabelle nickte zufrieden. Ja, so würde sie Alex morgen heiraten können. Sie waren vor ungefähr drei Monaten in Barcelona angekommen und Alex war sofort zu Isabelles Vater marschiert und hatte um Isabelles Hand angehalten. Der hatte Isabelle kommen gelassen und sie unter vier Augen gefragt, ob sie denn damit einverstanden sein würde, Alexander Socksley von Glasgow heiraten wolle. Isabelle hatte sich zusammenreißen müssen, um nicht zu jubeln und zu erklären, dass das die dümmste Frage sei, die ihr je gestellt worden wäre. Stattdessen hatte sie breit gelächelt und erklärt, dass sie nichts dagegen hätte.

Ihr Vater war wieder zu Alex gegangen und Isabelle hatte ungeduldig in ihrem Zimmer gewartet, bis ihre Mutter gekommen war und ihr freudestrahlend verkündet hatte, dass sie Alex heiraten würde.

Und Morgen war es also dann soweit. Nach monatelangen Vorbereitungen. Über 100 Gäste waren eingeladen, und hinzu kamen die Gäste, die wegen des Balls im Internat ihrer Mutter angereist waren. Der Ball im Internat! Miguel und Max stemmten sich starrköpfig gegen den Willen ihres Vaters, dorthin zu gehen. Die letzten Jahre waren sie dort immer erschienen, aber damals hatten sie auch María und Liz noch nicht kennen gelernt. Das war schon verrückt! Sie hatten die beiden jetzt schon seit fünf Monaten nicht mehr gesehen, aber ihr Liebeskummer war trotzdem so groß wie am ersten Tag. Aber wenn ihr das mit Alex passieren würde, ginge es ihr ohne Zweifel genauso. Die vier Wochen, die sie von Alex von Dunkerque bis Huelva getrennt gewesen war, waren ja schon die Hölle gewesen! Sie konnte es sich gar nicht ausmalen, was ihre Brüder jetzt wohl durchmachten!

Sie sah aus dem Fenster. Es war November und zwar sonnig, aber sehr kalt. So kalt, dass im ganzen Palast bereits die Öfen angemacht wurden. Ihre Mutter drehte sich zu einem der Dienstboten um, die an der Tür standen.

„Würden Sie bitte einmal nachsehen, wo mein Mann bleibt? Er hat mit versprochen, er käme noch einmal hierher!"

Als der Dienstbote verschwand, wandte sich die Mutter wieder Isabelle zu.

„Ich wette, er ist immer noch in seinem Arbeitszimmer! Er arbeitet viel zu viel. Er sagt zwar, er fände es schade, dass ich von Montag bis Freitag im Internat bin, aber wenn ich hier wäre, liefe es doch auf das gleiche hinaus. Ich sähe ihn ohnehin nur am Wochenende!"

Isabelle nickte schweigend. Sie und ihre Mutter wurden von Dorotea, Federica und dem Schneider unterbrochen, die sich verabschiedeten.

Als sie weg waren, fuhr ihre Mutter fort: „Der einzige Grund hier zu bleiben wären du, Max und Miguel gewesen. Aber du hast all die Jahre ja auch mein Internat besucht und bist nun fertig, und Max und Miguel waren auf der Militärschule."

Es klang, als wolle sie sich entschuldigen. 

Isabelle umarmte ihre Mutter fest, wobei sie sich ein Stück herabbeugen musste.

„Ach, Mamaíta, du hast schon das richtige getan! Du hattest ja auch deine Träume, und die hast du jetzt verwirklicht! Was soll daran denn schlimm sein?"

  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  


  
Am nächsten Morgen war es dann soweit: Hunderte Menschen versammelten sich vor der großen Kirche in Barcelona. In der Kirche drängten sich die Menschen, so dass man sich kaum noch bewegen konnte.

Beifallsrufe erklangen, als die erste Kutsche vorfuhr und ihr Max, Miguel und Kyle entstiegen. Dann fuhr die Kutsche des Hochzeitpaares vor. Die Beifallsrufe nahmen einen rauschenden Klang an, als Alex Isabelle aus der Kutsche hob und sie in die Kirche führte.

Kyle saß eng gequetscht neben Miguel und Max und sah zu, wie der Bischof den Gottesdienst begann. Früher, nachdem er mit Leandra auf dem Ball gewesen war, hatte er es sich oft vorgestellt, wie es wäre, wenn sie heirateten. Ehrlich gesagt stellte er es sich immer noch vor.

Er sah zu dem Jesuskreuz auf, welches das Kirchenschiff schmückte. Wenn es einen Gott gab, wieso ließ er dann so etwas zu? Wieso ließ er zu, dass Miguel, Max und er von Liz, María und Leandra getrennt worden waren? Wieso ließ er es zu, das sie sich dermaßen quälten?

Isabelle und Alex erhoben sich auf die Worte des Bischofs hin und schritten nach vorne.

Isabelles „Ja" klang ein wenig piepsig, ganz ungewohnt im Gegensatz zu ihrer sonstigen Stimme, und Alex musste sich erst räuspern bevor er antworten konnte.

Kyle musste trotz seiner düsteren Gedanken lächeln. Dann lüftete Alex Isabelles Schleier und küsste sie innig.

Das Tosen der unzähligen klatschenden Hände hallte von den Wänden der Kirche wieder, und Isabelle und Alex verließen die Kirche unter einem nicht Enden wollenden Regen aus roten Rosenblättern. Die Brautjungfern, die die Schleppe trugen lächelten stolz in die Menge. Auf dem Kirchplatz wartete bereits eine offene, weiße Kutsche mit Lipizzanern vorgespannt, die das Brautpaar zum Palast bringen sollte.

Max, Miguel und Kyle folgten der Kutsche des Príncipe de Cataluña und seiner Frau. Im Palast angekommen, gab es ein riesiges Festmahl. Die Elevinnen des „Colegio de Nobles" führten zusammen ein humorvolles kurzes Theaterstück auf, was Isabelles Schulzeit dort wiederspiegelte, und was zu vielen Lachern führte.

Am Nachmittag zogen sich die Gäste zurück, um sich für den Ball umzuziehen, der am Abend stattfinden und das krönende Ereignis der Hochzeit sein sollte. Und das wurde er auch. Nach dem Brautwalzer war die Tanzfläche nie leer und es herrschte eine ausgelassenen Stimmung.

Doña Elena und Don Carlos erhoben sich und sprachen einen Toast auf das Brautpaar aus, nach welchem sich Doña Elena wegen der Termine zur Organisation des Balles in ihrer Schule entschuldigen ließ.

Max tanzte aus Anstand mit ein paar Mädchen. Irgendwann war er es leid, denn glücklichen Bruder zu spielen und ging hinaus in einen abgelegenen Teil des Gartens, wo Miguel und er als Kinder oft gespielt hatten. Dort war auch eine kleine Gartenlaube. Max blieb kurz stehen und sah in den sternenklaren Himmel. Als er dann die Laube betrat, bemerkte er Miguel, der darin auf einer Bank saß und aus der breiten Fensterfront auf das nächtliche Barcelona starrte.

Max wollte sich gerade wieder umwenden und gehen, als Miguel sagte: „Bleib ruhig hier! Du hältst es anscheinend ja auch nicht mehr auf der Hochzeit aus!"

Max setzte sich neben seinen Bruder. „Nein. Ich möchte Izzy auch nicht den Tag verderben, also ist es besser, dass ich gehe als dass ich da herumsitze und Trübsal blase!"

Miguel sagte nichts. Max konnte durch das fahle Mondlicht, dass durch das Fenster fiel, nur Miguels Umriss erkennen.

„Glaubst du, sie denken noch an uns?", fragte Miguel heiser.

Max zuckte die Schultern. „Das hoffe ich zumindest. Was meinst du, wo sie jetzt wohl sind?", fragte er zurück.

Jetzt zuckte Miguel die Achseln. „Weiß nicht. Solange es ihnen nur gut geht..."

Max schlug mit der Faust neben sich auf die Bank

„Herrgott, ich wollte ihr noch soviel erzählen! Und jetzt ist sie einfach weg. Manchmal kommt es mir vor, als wäre es nur ein Traum......!"

Miguel gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich und rutschte mit verschränkten Armen tiefer in die Bank.


	12. Coming out

**11. Coming Out**

  
  
María starrte an die Decke. Draußen wurde der Himmel schon glutrot, was den baldigen Sonnenaufgang ankündigte. Wie sollte sie das nur Liz und Leandra erklären? Bis jetzt hatte sie alle Anzeichen vor den beiden verstecken können. Aber das würde nicht mehr lange gehen. Zwar war ihr Bauch kaum zu bemerken, was wahrscheinlich von ihrer Statur herrührte, aber die morgendliche Übelkeit wurde immer schlimmer. Außerdem hatte Liz sie gestern gefragt, was denn los sei, weil sie immer sie schrecklich fertig aussähe. Noch schrecklicher als es nach dem Leben in der Waschküche zumindest sein könne.

Sie seufzte. Unter ihr drehte sich Liz um ihre eigene Achse. Das zuerst matt gewesene Licht in ihrem Zimmer wurde nun heller und man konnte schon die Muster der Tapete erkennen. Jedoch nicht ihre gelb-weiße Farbe. Sie hatten dieses Zimmer zugeteilt bekommen, was das für diese paar Tage nützen sollte, wusste keiner von ihnen dreien.

Laura, das Mädchen im unteren Bett des anderen Stockbettes, in dem auch Leandra schlief, lallte im Schlaf irgendetwas vor sich hin. Normalerweise hätte María darüber gelacht, aber in dieser Situation war ihr definitiv nicht danach zumute. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Was würde Liz jetzt wohl tun? Sie blieb in Ausnahmefällen immer total gelassen und behielt einen kühlen Kopf. Denn hatte sie selbst bis jetzt ja auch behalten, aber wer wusste, wie lange noch?

María hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sie musste es jetzt Liz erzählen! Leise glitt sie aus ihrem Bett und hangelte sich nach unten. Sie setzte sich fröstelnd auf Liz´ Bett und rüttelte die vorsichtig, um sie aufzuwecken. Ihre Schwester setzte sich auf und blinzelte schlaftrunken

„Ma...Maria! Was ist denn los!", gähnte sie, als sie erkannte, wer sie geweckt hatte.

„Psst! Ich muss dir unbedingt etwas erzählen!", wisperte María und sah sich zum anderen Bett um.

Doch Laura und Leandra schliefen immer noch fest. Liz runzelte die Stirn und hob dann die Bettdecke ein Stück an, damit María darunter schlüpfen konnte.

„Was ist denn los?"

Liz war nun hellwach, als sie sah, was María für ein Gesicht machte. Es schien ihr schwer zu fallen, darüber zu reden, denn sie nagte an ihrer Unterlippe herum.

María zögerte. „Na ja, also..."

Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich habe dich angelogen. Es tut mir auch leid. Aber in der Nacht, du weißt schon... die nach dem Ball, also, da hast du doch bei Max geschlafen und ich bei Miguel. Ja, und danach habe ich dich gefragt, ob da mehr passiert sei, zwischen dir und Max, und das hast du verneint und mich gefragt, ob etwas zwischen Miguel und mir passiert wäre, und ich habe ebenfalls verneint. Aber das war nicht die Wahrheit."

Sie machte eine Pause, und Liz sah sie überrascht mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Du meinst, ihr habt...."

María nickte. „Ja, wir haben miteinander geschlafen!"

Liz zog verständnislos die Schultern hoch. „Hast du mich um diese Uhrzeit geweckt, um mir das zu beichten? Oder ist da noch mehr?"

Sie warf einen Blick auf das Gesicht ihrer Schwester. „Da ist noch mehr! Was hast du noch zu beichten?", sagte sie amüsiert.

María sah sie ausdruckslos an. „Ich bin schwanger!", verkündete sie mit ebenso ausdrucksloser Stimme.

Liz' Mund klappte auf. „Was? Oh mein Gott! Ich meine, bist du dir sicher? Aber...man sieht ja gar nichts!"

María zuckte die Achseln. „Ich bin meinen Berechnungen zufolge im sechsten Monat. Und es scheint auch an meinem Wuchs zu liegen, dass ich keinen richtigen Babybauch kriege!"

Liz schloss die Augen und legte ihre rechte Hand an die Stirn, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie nachdachte. María sah sie ängstlich an.

„Bist du mir böse?"

Liz öffnete die Augen und sah sie seufzend an. 

„Nein, ich bin dir nicht böse. Ich bin nur enttäuscht, dass du es mir nicht schon früher erzählt hast!"

Sie hielt kurz inne.

„Nun gut, wir sollten auf jeden Fall natürlich Leandra alles erzählen. Und einfach weiter arbeiten und so tun, als sei alles in Ordnung!"  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Sie erzählten es Leandra beim Abwaschen von sehr dreckigem Geschirr, sodass Leandra die Kraft dazu fehlte, sich darüber aufzuregen (was sie aber ohnehin nicht getan hätte). Leandras Reaktion glich der von Liz, und auch sie war der Meinung, sie sollten einfach so tun, als ob nichts wäre. Sie arbeiteten also für ungefähr zwei Wochen weiter, ohne jemandem davon zu erzählen.

Sie hatten Glück, denn Marías Bäuchlein, was sich wenn auch sehr langsam bildete, konnte man wegen der bauschigen Schürze kaum sehen. Wegen ihrer guten Arbeit hatten sie nämlich die Erlaubnis erhalten, weiterhin in der Küche zu arbeiten.

Eines Tages bekamen sie massenweise riesige Töpfe zum Abwaschen. Diese wuschen sie ganzen Tag ab, bis zum späten Abend. Die Töpfe schienen nicht weniger zu werden. Sie waren gerade dabei, einen voluminösen Suppentopf mit Wasser zu füllen, als an der Türe nach oben in den Speisesaal des Schlosses plötzlich ein Tumult entstand.

Zwei Mädchen, die in der Nähe von Liz, Leandra und María damit beschäftigt waren, Gemüse klein zu schneiden, krischen plötzlich schrill: „La Doña!"

Auf einmal gab es ein hektisches Treiben um die drei und ihren Suppentopf herum, und die Köchin eilte auf eine kleine, schwarzhaarige Frau zu, die in der Tür stand.

Ihre Haar war zu einem Dutt nach oben gesteckt und schon mit weißen Fäden durchzogen. Sie war dürr und trug ein grünes, enges Kleid. Ihre Ohren zierten riesige Ohrringe mit Rubinen. Ihre Kette hatte ebenfalls einen Anhänger aus Rubinen. Sie hatte eine sehr energische Erscheinung, aber in ihren schwarzen Augen lag etwas Geheimnisvolles, Tiefgründiges, was ihr trotzdem ein liebevolles Aussehen gab.

Liz fand sie vom ersten Moment an sympathisch. Nachdem sich die Köchin umständlich die Hände an ihrer Schürze abgewischt hatte und einmal tief geknickst, schüttelte sie die Hand der Dame.

„Doña Elena, willkommen hier unten in der Küche! Weshalb sind sie denn hier? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung? Können wir ihnen etwas bringen?"

Doña Elena schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, danke, ich habe alles. Ich wollte nur einmal sehen, wie es denn so mit den Vorbereitungen vorangeht! Immerhin ist der Weihnachtsball mit der anschließenden Christmette schon in zwei Wochen! Und da Sie mir so schön geschildert haben, wie sie die Speisen schon bis zu zwei Wochen vorher machen und sie dann in einem mit Schnee und Eis ausgelegten Keller lagern, dass man sie dann noch frisch servieren kann, wollte ich mir das unbedingt einmal ansehen!", erklärte die Herrin lächelnd.

Die Köchin lächelte erfreut. „Oh, es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, sie herum führen zu dürfen!", sagte sie und klatschte in die Hände.

„Hopp, hopp, wieder an die Arbeit! Steht nicht so herum!"

Die Bediensteten, die einen Kreis um die beiden Frauen gebildet hatten, stürzten zurück an ihre Arbeiten. Dann machte sich die Köchin daran, der Hausherrin alles zu zeigen. Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später, bekamen Leandra, María und Liz einen weiteren Suppentopf zum abwaschen.

„Wie viele Suppentöpfe in dieser Größe haben die eigentlich?", fragte María stöhnend, als sie den Topf in das Spülbecken hievte.

Er war halb so groß wie sie selbst. Leandra lachte.

„Es gibt ja immerhin sehr viele Schülerinnen auf dieser Schule, und durch diesen Ball sind es noch mehr wegen der Gäste. Da brauchen sie nun mal so große Töpfe!"

Sie und Liz begannen mit Hilfe zweier Pumpen den Topf zu füllen. Maria sah sich währenddessen um. Die Köchin und Doña Elena waren auf dem Weg zum Ofen, der neben dem Abwaschbecken stand, wo sie gerade arbeiteten. Jetzt waren sie dort angekommen, und die Köchin erklärte gerade, was sie für Süßwaren gebacken hatten.

„María...nne, wir sind jetzt fertig mit dem Wasser!", ertönte Liz´ Stimme hinter ihr.

María drehte sich um, nahm Schwamm und Seife in die Hand und machte sich daran, den Kessel zu schrubben. Doch sie konnte nicht umhin immer wieder zu den beiden Frauen zu sehen, die da in ihrer Nähe standen.

„He, Maríanne, kannst du bitte einmal mithelfen? Wir wollen den Riesenkübel nicht alleine sauber machen!", schimpfte Leandra wütend und sah auf, ebenso Liz.

In dem Moment öffnete die Köchin den Ofen, und eine Flamme schlug daraus hervor. Sie sprang gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite, im Gegensatz zu Doña Elena. Die Flamme setzte die Rechte Seite des Kleides am Rock in Brand. Die in der Nähe arbeitenden Mädchen fingen an, panisch zu schreien. Liz sprang geistesgegenwärtig auf.

„Los, helft mir!", kommandierte sie.

Mit vereinten Kräften hoben die drei den riesigen Kessel mit Wasser hoch und schütteten das Wasser darin über Doña Elena, die verzweifelt versucht hatte, das Feuer mit einem Tuch, dass sie um die Schultern geschlungen hatte, zu löschen. Das Wasser verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Klatschnass stand Doña Elena da und starrte erschrocken auf das braunschwarze Loch in dem grünen Stoff, welches das Feuer hinterlassen hatte

In der gesamten Küche herrschte Schweigen. Liz, María und Leandra standen bewegungslos da, der Topf lag auf dem Boden. Die Doña schloss die Augen, legte ihre Hand auf die Brust und atmete tief ein.

„Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet!", sagte sie, wobei ihre dunklen Augen die drei fixierten.

„Wie heiß ihr?"

„Das ist Lena, das ist Maríanne und ich bin Liza. Unser Name lautet Fugazas.", sagte Liz mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme.

Die Doña nickte und sagte: „Danke, tausend Dank!"

Liz, Leandra und María knicksten und Leandra erklärte: „Gern geschehen!"

„Na, nicht so bescheiden! Das war wirklich eine beachtenswerte Tat! So, jetzt sollte ich mich aber umziehen!"

Unter Begleitung der Köchin begab sie sich zum Treppenaufgang. Der Gong ertönte als Zeichen des Feierabends. Die Küchenangestellten strömten zum hinteren Teil der Küche, wo das Essen ausgeteilt wurde.

Sie waren gerade fertig mit dem Essen, als ein Diener in einem königsblauen Livree erschien und erklärte, er habe den Auftrag, Liza, Maríanne und Lena Fugazas nach oben zu führen, wo Doña Elena sie erwartete.

Liz strich sich nervös das Kleid glatt, als sie mit dem Diener, María und Leandra zusammen die lange, dunkle Treppe nach oben stieg. Sie folgten ihrem Führer durch lange, hohe Gänge, die sehr hell ausgekleidet waren. Ein paar Mal trafen sie auf scharlachrot gekleidete Mädchen, die sie teils hochnäsig, teils interessiert ansahen.

Sie stiegen über verschiedene Treppen immer höher hinauf, bis sie vor eine große Flügeltür kamen. Der Diener klopfte und trat ein. Kurz darauf winkte er die drei Mädchen herein, die schüchtern eng zusammenstanden. Nach dem sie eingetreten waren, wies Die Doña ihnen einen Platz auf einem Sofa an. Sie saß ihnen gegenüber in einem hohen Sessel.

Sie begann und bedankte sich abermals bei den dreien für ihre Rettungsaktion. Dann fragte sie die drei nach ihrer Herkunft und wie sie zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz gekommen waren. Liz entschloss sich mit einem Blick auf Leandra und María, der Doña die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Also begann sie zu erzählen, von den Lords, die ihnen ihre Eltern angeschleppt hatten, von der Verbannung ins Kloster, die Schifffahrt und von Max und Miguel und die Geschichten dort, wie sie daraufhin getrennt wurden und wie sie es geschafft hatten, zu fliehen, von der Flucht, der Arbeit auf dem Schiff, von der Arbeitssuche in Barcelona, von der Zeit im Waschkeller und der Zeit in der Küche.

Doña Elena hörte sich alles in Ruhe an, ohne sie auch nur ein einziges Mal zu unterbrechen. Als Liz geendet hatte, fühlte sie sich irgendwie erleichtert.

Doña Elenas Reaktion war merkwürdig. Sie griff sich an die Brust und stieß ein heiseres „Cielo Santo!"(etwa: Du lieber Himmel!) hervor.

Dann setzte sie sich auf und sah die drei scharf an. „Ihr heißt doch mit Sicherheit nicht wirklich Liza, Maríanne und Lena Fugazas, oder? Wie heißt ihr? Eure echten Namen bitte!"

Leandra schluckte. „Liza heißt eigentlich Elizabeth Socksley von Edinburgh, Maríanne heißt eigentlich María Socksley von Edinburgh und ich heiße Leandra Jones.", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme.

Doña Elena kniff die Augen zu und lehnte sich zurück in den Sessel. Gerade wollte sie etwas sagen, als ein Hausmädchen hereinkam und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Doña Elena riss die Augen auf und stand hastig auf.

„Ihr wartet hier!", wies sie die drei an, die verwirrt auf dem Sofa saßen.

Dann stürzte sie aus der Tür ins Vorzimmer.

Isabelle stand auf, als ihre Mutter schnell auf sie zu kam.

„Guten Abend, Mamaíta! Wie...!", sie brach irritiert ab.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte sie, als ihre Mutter sich aufgeregt vor ihr aufbaute.

„Izzy, wie hießen die Mädchen, in die sich Max, Miguel und Kyle so unsterblich verliebt haben?",

Isabelle runzelte die Stirn.

„Sie heißen Elizabeth Socksley, María Socksley und Leandra. Ihren Nachnamen weiß ich aber nicht!"

Ihre Mutter winkte ungeduldig ab. „Und wie sahen sie aus?"

„Na ja, Liz war dunkelhaarig und eher klein und hatte braune Augen. María war honigblond und hatte blaue Augen, und Leandra war schwarzhaarig und hatte ganz dunkle Augen. Wieso willst du denn das alles wissen?"

Ihre Mutter sah aus, als würde sie vor Aufregung gleich explodieren.

„Weil sie in meinem Arbeitszimmer sitzen!"

Isabelle schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist unmöglich!"

„Aber, wenn ich es dir doch sage!", unterbrach Doña Elena ihre Tochter ungeduldig.

Sie nahm ihren Arm und zog sie hinter sich her in ihr Arbeitszimmer. Isabelle traute ihren Augen nicht, als sie sah, wer da auf dem Sofa saß.

Ungläubig machte sie ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. María sprang auf.

„ISABELLE!", rief sie aus. „Was machst du denn hier?"

Isabelle ließ sich staunend auf einen Stuhl sinken.

„Das könnte ich genauso gut euch fragen!", sagte sie. Dann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Seit wann seit ihr denn hier?", wollte sie wissen.

„Seit ungefähr drei einhalb Monaten!", sagte Liz müde

„Drei einhalb Monate?", wiederholte Isabelle in Gedanken.

„Wenn ich mir überlege, wie viele Tage und Nächte dich Max, Miguel und Kyle die Augen nach euch ausgeheult haben....."

Leandra richtete sich mit Liz und María rasch auf.

„Kyle ist auch hier?", fragte sie überrascht.

Isabelle nickte, und Doña Elena erklärte, wie Kyle und Alex ihren Eltern auf Knall und Fall auf Wiedersehen gesagt hatten und nach Barcelona gezogen waren.

„Sie sind also doch hier?", rief Liz. „Wir haben den Palast gesehen, als wir auf der Suche nach Arbeit gewesen waren, aber wir wussten nicht, ob sie wirklich dort waren, ob sie überhaupt schon da waren oder wie wir zu ihnen hätten kommen sollen."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause und setzte dann hinzu. „Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

Isabelle sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Na, ich besuche meine Mutter!", sagte sie.

„Wie, was, das ist deine Mutter?", fragte María fassungslos.

„Weißt du, die drei wussten nicht wer ich bin!", erklärte Doña Elena ihrer Tochter.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten einmal alles erzählen, sowohl ihr drei, als auch Isabelle!"

Es war schon spät, als sie fertig erzählt hatten. Dann senkte sich Schweigen über den Raum. Die einzigen Geräusche kamen vom Knacken des Feuers im Kamin, das zwischendurch von einem Dienstmädchen angezündet worden war.

„Und was wollen wir jetzt mit ihnen machen?"

Doña Elenas rauchige Stimme durchbrach die Stille. Isabelle zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht, wir könnten sie jetzt gleich nach Barcelona in den Palast bringen oder....Ich hab's!", stieß sie laut hervor, so dass die anderen zusammenzuckten.

„Wir machen das natürlich nur, wenn ihr einverstanden seid!"

Sie grinste schelmisch. „Ich habe mir folgendes überlegt: Ihr drei werdet zu Zofen befördert und arbeitet weiter, als ob nichts wäre, unter euren falschen Namen. Und zwar nur so lang, bis zum Weihnachtsball. Da werde ich dann rechtzeitig aufkreuzen und euch für ihn fertig machen. Mit allem drum und dran. Und dann kommt ihr als Ehrengäste auf den Ball. Mamaíta und ich sorgen natürlich dafür, dass Max, Miguel und Kyle auch kommen. Das haben sie zwar eigentlich nicht vor, aber es gibt da so ein paar Methoden."

Sie grinste und fuhr dann fort: „Ihnen sage ich natürlich auch nichts von euch. Das ganze wird dann nämlich so eine Art Weihnachtsgeschenk!"

Doña Elena nickte begeistert. „Ja, das ist DIE Idee! Aber wir dürfen das niemandem sonst erzählen! Auch nicht Alex!", sagte sie mit einem Blick auf Isabelle.

Die beiden sahen Liz, María und Leandra fragend an. Liz gefiel diese Idee. In den zwei Wochen bis zum Ball könnte sie sich in Ruhe überlegen, was sie sagen wollte, wie sie sich verhalten wollte und sich überhaupt mit der ganzen Situation auseinandersetzen. Denn jetzt brauchte sie erst einmal Zeit zum Nachdenken. Also nickte sie entschlossen. Leandra ebenfalls. María aber zögerte.

„Bist du nicht einverstanden?", fragte Doña Elena freundlich.

María rutschte unruhig auf dem Sofa hin und her.

„Doch, ich bin einverstanden, aber....", Sie biss sich auf die Zunge.

Liz verstand. Sie sah Isabelle und ihre Mutter lächelnd an.

„María ist im sechsten Monat schwanger!", erklärte sie.

„Von Miguel?", hakte Doña Elena nach.

María nickte. „Natürlich!", erwiderte sie.

Doña Elena lachte. „Das ist natürlich eine bedeutende Neuigkeit, aber man kann nichts gegen sie machen, was wir auch sowieso nicht tun würden. Es besteht jetzt nur die Frage, ob du gleich zu Miguel möchtest oder ob du die Sache mit dem Ball machen möchtest!"

María nickte bestimmt. „Ja, ich will die Sache mit dem Ball machen!"


	13. Princesas

**12. Princesas**

  
Am nächsten Morgen bekamen sie neue Aufgaben zugewiesen. Sie waren jetzt für die Räume der ältesten Schülerinnen zuständig, die ungefähr so alt waren wie sie. Bald jedoch merkten sie, was das für eine nervenaufreibende Arbeit das war. Es gab zwar die Schülerinnen, die Liz, Maria und Leandra nett und höflich behandelten, aber auch die, die die drei hochnäsig herumkommandierten und sie herunter sahen.

Von der zweiten Sorte gab es absolute Spitzenreiter: Emilia Sanchéz de Córdoba und ihre Freundinnen Enriqueta Jactanca, Joséfina Corderaña und Ricarda Terrancez de Sevilla. Sie hatten es sich anscheinend zur Aufgabe gemacht, Dienstmädchen herunter zu putzen. Weil aber María sich immer wieder mit eigentlich harmlos klingenden Sätzen, die jedoch meist eine zweideutige Aussage hatten, zur Wehr setzte, war sie bald, zusammen mit Liz und Leandra, das Lieblingsziel von Emilia und ihren Freundinnen.

Emilia hatte blonde Haare, was in Spanien recht selten war, genauso wie ihre grünen Augen. In den Tagen vor dem Ball wurde es immer schlimmer. María hatte einmal die Aufgabe, in den Schlafräumen der Mädchen, wo sie jeweils zu viert drinnen schliefen, das Feuer im Kamin anzuschüren. Als sie sich in Emilias Zimmer gerade daran machte, waren diese und ihre Freundinnen gerade dabei, Frisuren für den Ball auszuprobieren. Enriqueta hatte den Spiegel auf den Tischgestellt und gegen einen Stapel Bücher gelehnt. Emilia war gerade dabei, Ricarda die Haare zu toupieren. Als sie damit fertig war, drehte sich Ricarda einmal um sich selbst im Kreis.

„Das ist perfekt! So siehst du wunderhübsch aus! Da wird Don Miguel dahinschmelzen wenn er dich sieht!", rief Joséfina begeistert.

María konnte es nicht verkneifen. Immer noch zu Kamin gewandt arbeitend sagte sie leise, doch so laut, dass die anderen Mädchen es hören konnten: „Miguel mag aber lieber offene Haare!"

Das hatte er ihr auf dem Ball auf dem Schiff erzählt. Sie hob den Korb mit den Holzscheiten hoch und drehte sich um. Ricarda zog hochnäsig ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

„Das weißt DU natürlich ganz genau!", sagte sie spöttisch. „Du glaubst wohl, du bist Cenicienta (= Aschenputtel), wie?"

María zuckte die Schultern und verließ den Raum. Sie erzählte Liz gerade davon, als Leandra auch zu ihnen stieß. Alle drei hatten die Aufgabe, eine lange Festtafel zu dekorieren, die im Ballsaal aufgebaut worden waren. Liz lachte sich kaputt.

„So wie es aussieht, weiß jedes Mädchen in den einzelnen Zimmern schon ganz genau, wen es von Max, Miguel und Kyle bekommt. Jedes Zimmer scheint da schon so eine Art Aufteilung gemacht zu haben. Vor allem aber das Zimmer von Emilia. Ich habe letztens mitbekommen, wie sie ihren Freundinnen erklärte, dass sie sich Max angeln würde. Ricarda beansprucht Miguel und Enriqueta will Kyle. Der ist jetzt anscheinend auch sehr heiß begehrt, wahrscheinlich, weil er aus Schottland kommt! Und dann gibt es da noch so einen Cousin von Max und Miguel, er heißt Sebastiáno Evanez und ist ebenfalls sehr beliebt!"

Leandra kicherte fröhlich. „Ich freu mich schon auf den Ball! Die werden alle Augen machen!"  
  


  
*******************************************************************************  
  


  
Währenddessen versuchte Isabelle im Palast von Barcelona ihre Brüder und Kyle zu überreden, dass sie auf den Ball gehen sollten. Die jedoch sträubten sich stur, da sie deswegen auch schon einen Streit mit ihrem Vater gehabt hatten, der sie unbedingt verheiraten wollte.

Schließlich baute sich Isabelle zornig vor den dreien auf.

„Jetzt hört mir mal zu! Ich habe keineswegs vor, euch gegen euren Willen zu verheiraten! Aber es ist der Weihnachtsball! Und an Weihnachten sollte die Familie zusammensein! Und wenn ihr am Ball kommt, dann wird sie auch zusammensein, und zwar komplett! Das ist das erste gemeinsame Weihnachten von Alex und mir, und ich will es mit euch zusammen feiern! Bitte! Kommt zum Ball!"

„Na, gut, wir kommen!", sagte Max. „Aber erwarte nicht zuviel von uns, vor allem nicht von unserer Stimmung!"

Isabelle zuckte die Schultern.

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass eure Stimmung sehr gut werden wird!", sagte sie und versuchte, ein Kichern zu unterdrücken.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
„Habt ihr gehört? Don Maximillano, Don Miguel und Don Kyle kommen jetzt sicher. Es war ja erst unsicher, ob sie kämen, aber es heißt, ihre Schwester habe sie überredet, zu kommen!", verkündete Emilia laut am Tag des Balls.

Ein lautes, vielstimmiges Kreischen war die Folge ihrer Ansprache. In diesem Moment betrat Doña Elena den Speisesaal und stellte sich an den Tisch der Lehrer, wo sie immer aß. Schlagartig wurde es still.

„Wie ich höre, wisst ihr schon, dass meine Söhne und Sir Kyle zugesagt haben!", sagte sie amüsiert. „Ich habe noch ein paar Ankündigungen zu machen. Heute schließt euer Unterricht bereits um 12.00 Uhr. Dann nehmen wir eine Suppe zu uns und danach können die ersten bereits in den Waschsälen baden gehen. Jedes Zimmer bekommt mindestens eine Zofe zugeteilt, die euch beim Ankleiden und beim frisieren behilflich sein wird. Um 18.00 Uhr kommen dann bereits die ersten Gäste. Meine Familie wird ungefähr um 19.00 Uhr erscheinen. Der Ball wird bis 23.00 Uhr gehen, dann steigen wir in die bereitstehenden Kutschen und fahren zur Kirche zum Gottesdienst. Danach wird hier gespeist, an der großen Festtafel. Gibt es noch irgendwelche Fragen? Nein? Gut! Und jetzt: Ab zum Unterricht!"  
  


  
*******************************************************************************  
  


  
Liz zog die Schnüre des Korsetts von Emilia fest zu. Sie verknotete die Schnüre und machte sich an Ricardas Korsett zu schaffen.

Emilia streifte sich ihr blaues Kleid über und bewunderte sich im Spiegel.

„Ja, so, werde ich Don Maximillano heute bezaubern. Er ist einfach umwerfend. Ich habe ihn zwar erst zweimal gesehen, bei den vorletzten beiden Bällen, zum letzten ist er ja leider nicht gekommen, aber ich habe sofort diese tiefe Verbindung gespürt!", sagte sie melodramatisch und seufzte tief. „Genau das werde ich ihm dann auch sagen! Da wird er sicherlich nicht widerstehen können!"

Liz bückte sich und tat so, als suche sie etwas, um nicht laut herauszuplatzen. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Lange würde sie das sicherlich nicht durchhalten, wenn die alle so redeten!

Ricarda begann von Miguel zu schwärmen, Joséfina von Sebastiáno und Enriqueta von Kyle. Sie fielen sich ständig gegenseitig ins Wort.

„Liza, hast du nicht auch jemanden, den du liebst, und der vielleicht sogar dich liebt?", fragte Emilia plötzlich.

Liz sagte nichts, sondern flocht in aller Seelenruhe Joséfinas Haar weite

„Antworte gefälligst!", befahl Ricarda.

Liz sagte immer noch nichts.

„Na, los!" Emilia baute sich vor Liz auf.

„Oder will dich etwa keiner, weil du ein Dienstmädchen bist und keinen Pfennig hast? Und noch dazu, weil du hässlich bist?"

Liz war mit den Frisuren und anderen Aufgaben fertig. Isabelle wartete sicher schon! Sie musterte Emilia abschätzig.

Dann sagte sie: „Ich tue wenigstens was für mein Geld im Gegensatz zu manchen anderen Mädchen, die sich auf die faule Haut legen, versuchen, gut auszusehen und deren einziges Ziel es ist, einen halbwegs guten Mann abzukriegen. Im Grunde führen sie ein armseliges Leben. Fast hätte ich das auch getan. Aber ich habe mein Schicksal geändert. Und ich habe es geschafft!"

Sie sah Emilia fest in die Augen. Dann ging sie an ihr vorbei und zur Türe raus. Sie konnte Emilias Gezeter noch lange hören. Aber an diesem Tag konnte sie nichts mehr erschüttern. Sie klopfte und trat in das Zimmer von Isabelle im Gästeflügel des Schlosses ein.  
  


  
*******************************************************************************  
  


  
Max starrte gelangweilt aus dem Fenster der Kutsche, die ihn, Miguel, Kyle und Sebastiáno zum Schloss seiner Mutter bringen sollte. Draußen tanzten weiße Schneeflocken am Fenster vorbei. Es war ein kalter Winter, der schon sehr früh Schnee mit sich gebracht hatte. Alles war unter einer dicken Schneeschicht verborgen.

Max hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Emotionen und Empfindungen ebenfalls unter einer dicken Schneedecke verborgen waren. Er nahm das Leben um sich herum wie durch einen Schleier wahr. Und es wurde immer schlimmer. Seit Liz weg war. Und seit sein Vater ihn dauernd verheiraten wollte.

Ihm war trotz der dicken Decke und der erhitzen Ziegelsteine, die Wärme spendeten, kalt.

Er seufzte. Weihnachten. Das Fest der Liebe. Das Fest des Herzens. Aber wo war diejenige, der sein Herz gehörte? Sollte sie nicht gerade jetzt bei ihm sein? Konnte er denn so Weihnachten feiern? Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Jetzt fing er auch schon an, so kitschig-romantisch zu werden! Das musste aber bald aufhören!

Die Kutsche hielt mit einem Ruck und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Die Lakaien stürzten herbei und rissen die Kutschentüre auf. Max musste sich zusammen mit den anderen durch einen Schneesturm kämpfen, bevor er die Eingangshalle erreichte. Nachdem er sich seines Mantels entledigt hatte, ging er zusammen mit seinen Brüdern und seinem Cousin in den Ballsaal. Kyle war nämlich schon wie ein Bruder für ihn.

Als sie durch die große Flügeltür traten, richteten sich -zig Mädchenblicke auf sie. Max ignorierte das und ging zu seiner Mutter, um sie zu begrüßen. Sie war bestens gelaunt. Max blieb zusammen mit Miguel und Kyle die ganze Zeit in seiner Nähe. Zwar hatte das Orchester schon begonnen, aber keiner tanzte. Die Elevinnen standen in Grüppchen zusammen und warfen verstohlene Blicke zu den drei Fürstensöhnen.

Sebastiáno jedoch flirtete hemmungslos und tanzte schließlich sogar. Max sah sich nach Isabelle um. Sie hatte sie schließlich überredet, hierher zu kommen, und war jetzt nicht einmal selber da! Alex war schon vor einiger Zeit aufgetaucht und unterhielt sich mit Max' Vater.

Da kam Isabelle zu ihm. „Hallo! Entschuldigt bitte die Verspätung, aber ich musste noch etwas erledigen!", sagte sie charmant lächelnd.

Sie warf ihrer Mutter einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. Max runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte seine Schwester jetzt schon wieder ausgeheckt?

Auch Sebastiáno erschien wieder auf der Bildfläche. „Gerade sind drei sehr hübsche Mädchen hier aufgetaucht. Ich weiß leider nicht wie sie heißen, aber ich zeige sie euch mal, warte....."

Er lief los und sah sich suchend um. Doch weder Max noch Miguel oder Kyle hatten Lust ihm zu folgen.  
  


  
*******************************************************************************  
  


  
Liz hob den Rock des purpurroten Kleides, das sie trug, ein Stück an, um besser gehen zu können. Ihre Haare waren hochgesteckt und sie trug ein goldenes Diadem und eine passende Kette. 

María blieb neben ihr stehen und sah sich suchend um. Sie trug ein jägergrünes Kleid und ihre Haare offen. Sie wurden lediglich von einem ebenfalls grünen Band nach hinten gehalten. Außerdem trug sie eine weiße Perlenkette.

„Schaut mal, wer da kommt!", sagte Leandra belustigt schmunzelnd.

Sie trug ein safranfarbiges Kleid und ihre Haare ebenfalls offen, allerdings mit silbernen, und passend zu ihrer Halskette, mit roten Perlen besetzten Spangen.

Liz sah dorthin, wo Leandra hinsah. Emilia und ihre Freundinnen kamen auf sie zu

„Was macht ihr denn bitte hier?", fragte sie pikiert.

„Wir wollen uns ein bisschen amüsieren und Weihnachten feiern!", erwiderte María ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Aber, ihr seid doch Zofen!", sagte Ricarda entgeistert.

Isabelle bemerkte, wie sich langsam eine Menschentraube in der Nähe des Eingangs bildete.

„Ich glaube, deine Ehrengäste sind eingetroffen!", sagte sie laut zu ihrer Mutter, damit ihre Brüder und Kyle sie auch ganz sicher verstanden.

„Komm, wir begrüßen sie einmal!", sagte ihre Mutter.

Max, Miguel und Kyle folgten ihr langsam. Sie konnte nichts erkennen, da zu viele Menschen um die Gäste herumstanden. Aber keiner von ihnen sagte etwas. Das wunderte Max. Er blieb mit Miguel und Kyle außen stehen, während sich Isabelle und seine Mutter einen Weg durch die Menschen bahnten.

Jetzt konnte er ganz deutlich eine keifende Stimme hören.

„.....Zum hundertsten Male, ihr seid Bedienstete! Ihr dürft nicht hier auf dem Ball sein!"

„Und ich sage dir jetzt zum hundertsten Male, dass wir keine Bediensteten sind!", hörte er eine andere Stimme.

Sie kam ihm bekannt vor, sie klang fast wie... María, Liz' Schwester!

Dann ertönte Isabelles Stimme: „Ah, wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich schon mit unseren Ehrengästen bekannt gemacht, Emilia!"

Emilia? Das war doch diese Mädchen, dass sich an den letzten Bällen immer an ihn hatte `ranmachen wollen! Er kannte kaum jemanden nervigeres!

„Aber das sind doch die Zofen, die uns heute und in den letzten Wochen bedient haben!", rief Emilia schrill.

Isabelle lachte kurz hell auf. „Ach so, ja, das stimmt! Es tut mir leid, dass ihr dadurch einige Missverständnisse aufgetreten sind! Sie haben uns nur kurz bei etwas ausgeholfen, einem Geschenk, was heute sozusagen 'überreicht' wird."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause und gab offensichtlich ein Zeichen, denn die Reihen, die Max, Miguel und Kyle die Sicht versperrten, lichteten sich.

„Darf ich also vorstellen: Elizabeth und María Socksley von Edinburgh und ihre Freundin Leandra Jones!"

Max stürzte vor und stieß die Leute zur Seite, die ihm im Weg standen und stand plötzlich IHR gegenüber. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Da stand sie, nach sechs Monaten, zwei Wochen und zwei Tagen und lächelte ihn einfach nur an, als sei nichts passiert! Langsam ging er auf Liz zu und umarmte sie fest. Sein Herz schlug hart gegen seine Rippen und er schloss die Augen. Er konnte spüren, wie sie sich fest an ihn klammerte. Der Moment kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Liz vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals. Max öffnete seine Augen wieder und sah, wie alle Leute im Saal der Szenerie folgten.

Miguel und María lagen sich ebenfalls in den Armen, genauso wie Leandra und Kyle. Seine Schwester hatte Alex´ Hand genommen und grinste breit.

Dann rief seine Mutter: „Fröhliche Weihnachten euch allen!"

Die umstehenden Leute begannen zu klatschen.

  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Ein leises Raunen lief durch die riesige Kirche, als Max und Liz Hand in Hand den Gang entlang schritten, hinter ihnen Leandra und Kyle und María und Miguel. 

Sie kuschelten sich eng unter der Decke zusammen, ohne die der Weihnachtsgottesdienst in der eiskalten Kirche nicht auszuhalten wäre. Max nahm Liz' Hand zwischen seine Hände und sah sich um.

María beugte sich zu Miguel herüber und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Seine Augen wurden weit und er sah María entgeistert an.

„Was hat María ihm denn erzählt, dass er so aus der Wäsche guckt? Will sie ihn wieder verlassen?", witzelte Max.

Liz warf einen kurzen Blick zu ihrer Schwester, die ihr kurz zuzwinkerte.

„Ich glaube eher, dass sie ihm gerade eröffnet hat, dass er in zwei einhalb Monaten Vater wird!", sagte Liz grinsend.

Ende

  
  



End file.
